Las Crónicas De Gohan: El Mono y El Zorro
by miulerdrouski
Summary: Durante la batalla con Cell, Gohan, quien alcanzó una fase más poderosa del SSJ, demostró de lo que el pequeño niño mimado y llorón podía llegar a ser, llevándolo más allá de su imaginación con tal poder, su arrogancia creció al igual a la de Vegeta, sintiéndose todo poderoso, intocable, decidió jugar con Cell, Pero ese fue su más grande error. Lemmon
1. Capitulo 0 - Prólogo

**Capitulo 0**

**Prologo**

Todo estaba bien, todo iba según como el quería, la batalla estaba inclinada a su favor, Nada podía salir mal

-"¡GOHAN! ¡ACABALO! Esta es tu oportunidad antes de que se regenere, tú eres el único que puede acabar con el, si le damos la mas mínima oportunidad no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz"- aquella voz la conocía, sabía quién era, su padre le exigía acabar con ese ser.

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, ¿Acabar con el? No.

-" Ese maldito debe sufrir, pagar por todo lo que ah hecho "- Shock, era todo lo que demostraban las caras de los Guerreros Z, ese no era Gohan, el no era así de arrogante.

\- "(¿Que le sucede a Gohan?, Esa arrogancia no es parte de su carácter... No, puede ser que el poder del SSJ lo este segando, Me sucedió casi lo mismo la primera vez que obtuve el poder, pero esa cantidad no es nada con lo que Gohan carga ahora mismo... )" - El pensamiento de Goku no estaba tan fuera de la verdad, estaba segado, enojado, quería vengarse contra ese maldito Androide.

"Cell, estaba temblando debido al dolor de perder su brazo derecho, sus dos piernas, y... Lo que parecen cuernos, aún que el tembló era más bien por el miedo que lo rodeaba ahora mismo, hizo un esfuerzo, la regeneración de Piccolo llegó, recupero todas sus extremidades que perdió debido al Kamehameha.

\- "No Puede ser, Maldición, Maldición... ¡MALDICIÓN!"- Grito frustrado el androide, aumento su ki hasta donde su cuerpo no podía soportar, su musculatura creció como si quisiera explotar, su aura amarilla cubría todo su ser, se lanzó hacia Gohan, pensó que con el aumento de ki, podía acertarle un golpe, Pobre idiota, Gohan esquivaba sin esfuerzo los golpes lentos de Cell, Lo golpeó una vez, bloque otro golpe, esquivo dos, y le dió una patada en su abdomen, salió disparado hacia atrás, un enorme dolor tenía en su abdomen, sentía que vomitaba, podía jurar que su garganta se ensanchaba a un punto donde podía sacar a una persona, y así fue, poco a poco se podía ver cómo salió algo de su boca, cayó al piso, lleno de líquido, unos segundos después se distinguió una forma, era la Androide 18, la que hacía que Cell estuviera en su forma perfecta.

Aún en su forma Perfecta y Musculosa, Cell vio horrorizado a la Androide, sabiendo que ahora adoptaría su segunda forma, un vapor morado salía de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro se veía su piel de un verde pasto fuerte con rombos negros por todo su cuerpo, Su segunda forma había llegado.

Gohan tenía una sonrisa tan arrogante, Cell se lanzó contra el, pero Gohan esquivaba con mayor facilidad, una diferencia abismal de poder había entre los dos, o más bien dicho entre todos, Cell ahora se sentía inferior, inseguro, tenía miedo, morirá ahí si no hacía nada.

-" Hmp, Aburrido... Estás acabado Cell, Despídete" - Eran las palabras aburridas de Gohan ante un adversario tan débil.

-"¡Gohan! deja de estar jugando y acabalo de una buena vez"- Las palabras de Goku denotaban preocupación, sabía que si ko terminaban con el, algo ocurrirá.

Gohan se acercó lentamente hacia el pobre desperfecto que era Cell.

-"¡No te lo perdonaré!"- Fue todo lo que dijo Cell, y empezó a incrementar su ki, hasta el punto de que su cuerpo se hizo una gran esfera.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, si atacaban a Cell, este explotaría, Gohan por fin había entrado en razón, su arrogancia terminó, se lamentaba por no haber terminado con el desde un principio, ahora la tierra dependía de un hilo, no, ni siquiera eso, todo estaba acabado, tenían 30 segundos, solo había una solución, y Gohan sabía cuál era.

-"Papá, Teletransporta a Cell con Kaio-sama, Rápido" - Fueron las palabras de Gohan, Piccolo por un momento se había enojado con Gohan, ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo que su padre diera la vida por su arrogancia?.

-"¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?" "¡¿POR QUE GOKU TENDRÍA QUE SACRIFICARSE POR TU EQUIVOCACIÓN GOHAN?!" - Sus palabras fueron directas, no se guardo nada, Piccolo estaba enojado.

-"Gohan... ¡Esta bien! Solo quedan 15 segundos, recuerda ser rápido - Goku acepto la loca idea de Gohan, nadie daba crédito a eso, pero nadie dijo nada más allá de un "Goku" en son de súplica, Rápido se Teletransportó donde estaba Cell y sin más desapareció.

\- "¿¡QUE RAYOS HICISTE GOH...!?"- Gohan igualmente desapareció, el único que vio lo que pasó fue Vegeta al ver al hijo de Kakaroto poner su dedo índice y medio en su frente.

Se escucho el aire pasar a toda prisa, una nube de polvo invadió la visibilidad de los Guerreros Z, cuando la ventisca se llevó el polvo, se podía ver a Gohan junto a Goku y a tres nuevos sujetos.

\- "¡KAIO-SAMA!" - Dijieron, Yamcha, Ten shin han y Piccolo, ahí estaba Kaio-sama, junto con Bubbles y Gregory.

\- "Hola Muchachos" - Saludo /ememKaio/emem-sama/emem junto con Bubbles y Gregory.

\- "¿Que diablos sucedió?" - La pregunta la hizo Trunks, quien fue el siguiente en salir de sus pensamientos.

\- "Gohan aprendió la Teletransportación" - Dijo Goku a la par de Kaio-sama, Gohan asintió y continuo.

\- "Mi papá llevo a Cell al planeta de Kaio-sama, y yo llegué rápido para sacarlos de ahí, al parecer yo puedo sentir el ki más rápido que mi papá aún siendo débil, gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta pudimos salvarnos de la explosión a tiempo" - "Ese maldito enano" pensó Vegeta, ya lo había superado en muchos aspectos.

-"Eres sorpréndete Gohan" - Dijo Krilin Felíz, pero Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-"No Krilin, me deje llevar por la arrogancia y les hice pasar un mal trago a todos, pude acabar con el rápido pero..." - Gohan se quedó callado de pronto, nadie sabía el por que hasta que...

\- "Vaya, esto si que es suerte, ahora veamos, a quien asesinare... - Fueron las palabras de alguien muy conocido que ya hacia oculto en una cortina de polvo, hubo un destello amarillo saliendo de la cortina de polvo dirigida hacia uno de los Guerreros Z al azar, y sin darse cuenta, el rayo perforó el corazón de Trunks -" Con que Trunks "- Fue lo que dijo el Androide en su forma perfecta, el único inconveniente era que su poder se sentía más grande que el de Gohan.

Vegeta al ver a su hijo en el suelo y escupiendo sangre, su frustración llegó al tope inundando su ser con pura irá hacia Cell, Se transformó en SSJ y atacó a Cell, Mando una andanada de ráfagas de Ki hacia Cell, sintiendo que había acabado con aquel bastardo, bajo la guardia, y cuando el polvo cesó, se podía ver a Cell flotar sin ningún rasguño, Vegeta estaba petrificado.

-"Muere Vegeta"- Cell dirigió una gran ráfaga de Ki hacia Vegeta, no /emempudiendose/emem mover, Gohan acudió a su rescate, la ráfaga de Ki dió en su hombro izquierdo, dislocandolo, cuando Gohan se reincorporó, se escucho la sangre salir de su hombro, una gran cantidad a decir verdad, su hombro estaba inutilizado.

-"Ese estúpido de Vegeta, podemos revivir con las esferas del dragón a Trunks, y ahora el único de nosotros que es capaz de vencer a ese ser, está gravemente herido"- Yamcha tenía Razón, ahora sus esperanzas se reducían a un 50%.

-"Krilin ¿cuantas semillas del ermitaño quedan?" - Pregunto Piccolo a un Krilin resignado.

-"No queda ninguna Piccolo, lo siento" - Esto no podía empeorar.

Cell estaba descendiendo, Vegeta estaba muy mal, pero pronto vio la imagen de Gohan delante de él, sus pensamientos solo llegaron a una oración.

-"Lamentó ser una carga - Gohan estaba sorprendió, si el gran orgulloso Guerrero de Élite, príncipe de los Sayayin, se estaba disculpando, significaba que ya todo estaba perdido.

Cell cargo Ki, se sintió su poder, Gohan títubeo un momento, pero no iba a ceder, esto era su culpa y lo iba a solucionar aún dando su vida en el último intento.

-" Con esto destruiré la tierra y con ella a ustedes, Malditas Sabandijas" - Empezó a crecer su ki de una forma que sacudía a la tierra y levantaba piedras a su alrededor, su aura se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo, se puso en la típica posición del Kamehameha, se veía la pequeña luz azul formarse en sus manos.

\- "Maldita sea, no me rendiré" - Dijo Gohan, Aumento su ki lo suficiente, mando a volar a Vegeta a donde estaban los demás.

\- "Gohan, no podrás hacerlo solo, déjame ayudarte" - Goku se acercó a su hijo, estaba decidido a ayudarlo.

-"No papá, lo haré yo solo" - Goku frunció el seño, Gohan estaba siendo arrogante de nuevo.

-"No seas arrogante Gohan, Juntos podremos acabar con el" - Gohan dibujo una sonrisa y dejó escapar una leve risa, negó con la cabeza y miro a Goku a los ojos.

-" No estoy siendo arrogante papá, no puedes sentirlo, pero ese maldito no está usando ni siquiera el 50% de su poder en este momento, No sé si puedo ganarle, pero haré todo lo posible para detenerlo lo suficiente para que ustedes huyan, no quiero que nadie más muera... Y si tú mueres ya no podrás revivir con las esferas del dragón, Papá, por favor déjame hacer esto"- Goku apretó fuertemente sus puños, si era verdad lo que dijo Gohan, ese maldito tenía todas las de ganar, miro de reojo a Kaio-sama, este asintió con la cabeza afirmando la declaración de Gohan.

-" Maldita sea, pero aún que puedas darnos tiempo, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentre y mate o ataque directamente la tierra ¡Gohan! Déjame ayudarte"- Gohan lo miro serio y decidido.

-"Ya te dije que no, si muero, eres el único que puede llegar a esta fase papá, y sé que con mi muerte llegarás a esa fase... Por favor déjame hacer esto, tengo que pagar por mí estúpida arrogancia, además aún tengo "eso", si no funciona, te lo dejo todo a ti papá" - Goku estaba sorprendido y aturdido, su hijo tenía la convicción y decisión de darlo al todo o nada.

-" Gohan, esa Técnica no la podrás soportar por minutos, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que puedas usarlo por más de 1 minuto, estamos hablando de segundos..."- Gohan le sonrió a Goku.

-"Lo se... " - Cell aumento su Ki, Gohan hizo lo mismo y preparo el Kamehameha, Goku sintió el Ki de Cell, Gohan estaba igualandolo -"Vete papá y llévate a todos de aquí, dile a mi mamá que lo siento, no podré ser un gran investigador"- Le sonrió y volvió su mirada a Cell -"AHORA VETE" - Goku apretó sus puños y vio a Cell, uso la teletransportación y llegó con Kaio-sama y los demás.

\- "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido, todos agarrense de mi, Gohan se encargará" - Todos protestaron, nadie daba crédito a lo que decía Goku, no dejarían Morir solo a Gohan, de ninguna manera, Goku no tenía tiempo de esto y en un rápido movimiento, juntó a todos de forma que se abrazaran y uso la teletransportación para llegar con el maestro Roshi.

-" ¡¿Goku?! ¡¿Muchachos?!, ¿Que hacen aquí?" - Nadie dijo nada, solo se escucho un golpe que lanzó a Goku fuera de la Kamehouse.

-"¡¿Que diablos hiciste Goku?! Gohan necesita nuestra ayuda, siempre es lo mismo contigo, haces lo que quieres y dejas a tu hijo" - Piccolo, quien había sido el causante del golpe, estaba hirviendo en furia, Goku tenía una mirada ensombrecida por su cabello.

-"¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿Tuya? De ¿Krilin?, ¿Yamcha? ¿Ten shin han? ¿Vegeta? ¿Mia?, Gohan fue directo conmigo, Somos un estorbo en este momento, solo haríamos preocuparlo estando ahí, no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer Piccolo"- Los Guerreros Z apretaron sus puños, incluso Vegeta quien estaba agotado, Piccolo no quería creer que Gohan había dicho eso.

\- "¡ERES UN MAL... !"- Antes de que Piccolo continuará su arremetida, fue interrumpido.

-" Piccolo, lo que dice Goku es verdad, ninguno de nosotros podríamos hacer algo, solo el, ese monstruo de Cell, ni siquiera estaba usando todo su poder y todos sentimos el abrumador Ki que expulsó, lamentablemente no estoy seguro si Gohan pueda exterminarlo, pero por ahora deberíamos tener confianza en el" - Las palabras de Kaio-sama fueron como un regaño ante la actitud infantil de Piccolo.

Nadie más dijo nada, no sabían que hacer más que quedarse ahí sintiendo los dos ki a lo lejos que estaban a la par, pero pronto se sintió otro aumento, un Ki siniestro se levantó sobre el Ki de Gohan, pocos segundos después se sintió el aumento del Ki de Gohan alcanzando de nuevo el Ki de Cell.

-" Por fin llegó al 50% y Gohan... Debido al cansancio, ahora ese es su 100% - Kaio-sama tenía una gota de sudor en su sien, tenía miedo de que aquel ser ganará la batalla.

Goku apretaba sus puños, frustrado por ser ahora más débil que su hijo, aún que si lo pensaba mejor, siempre fue más débil que el, con Raditz lo demostró, Con Freezer igual, aún siendo un pequeño niño, le hizo frente en su forma final, inconscientemente aumentaba su Ki, su transformación de SSJ estaba desactivada, aún así se sentía el aumento de Ki.

**Con Gohan**

Gohan seguía formando el Kamehameha en su única mano útil, Cell lo veía con esa sonrisa de arrogancia que tenía Gohan, aumento su Ki, Gohan se abrumó por muy poco tiempo, no iba a retroceder, aumento su Ki a todo lo que tenía, la esfera de Ki azul estaba lista, solo esperaba la salida de Cell.

-"¡MUERE!"- Esa fue la salida, las dos ráfagas de Ki salieron disparadas hacia adelante, un enorme grito de Gohan dió inició al Choque de fuerzas.

La tierra tembló ante tal choque de fuerzas, los únicos pobres presentes que eran los discípulos de Mr. Satán y el mismo Mr. Satán junto con un Reportero y un camarógrafo, salieron volando por la ráfaga de aire comprimido.

Se podía ver claramente como estaban igualados, Cell mantenía esa sonrisa arrogante, Ya nada podía hacer ese enano, absolutamente todo estaba a su favor, aumento más su Ki, la ráfaga de Ki estaba ganando sobre la de Gohan, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, por ende su energía estaba limitada al estado de su cuerpo, aún así Gohan impulso su límite en estos momentos y aumento su Ki emparejando las cosas.

-"Maldición, si esto sigue en aumento mi cuerpo no resistirá" - Gohan estaba viendo un poco borroso, su postura cansada lo decía todo, estaba sediendo a la inconsciencia.

-"Ya no te puedes mantener de pie, ¡Acabaré con tu sufrimiento, Muere!"- Un enorme golpe de Ki en aumento de Cell incremento la fuerza de su Kamehameha, por fin se veía a un ganador, si no fuera por qué Gohan aguantaba con todo lo que tenía, con todo el dolor que sentía, aumento más su Ki explotando en un grito ensordecedor, se volvió a igualar las fuerzas.

-" Todavía no es el momento, necesito encontrar la oportunidad o crearla... "- Se dijo para sí mismo Gohan.

\- "Maldito Mocoso, ¿por qué te resistes?"- Cell se estaba empezando a Frustrar, en este momento estaba al 80% de su poder, y ese enano lo estaba igualando aún con ese aspecto y desgaste, Gohan sonrió, está era su oportunidad.

-"Es algo obvio Maldito monstruo, pero puede ser que eres débil aún así y no puedes ganarme" - Ese comentario tocó un nervio muy delgado en Cell.

-" ¡¿Sigues igual de arrogante?!, Prepárate para morir - Aumento su Ki hasta el punto de ebullición,ahora estaba en su punto máximo, se veía como estaba a punto de ceder Gohan, Cell estaba por ganar.

-"(Es ahora, Papá, Mamá, Los Quiero, perdón por lo que voy hacer)"- Se sintió la tierra simbrar mientras el Ki de Gohan subía a un nivel mayor, alcanzó al de Cell, Pero siguió en aumento.

\- "¡NO PUEDE SER, MALDICIÓN!" - Gohan tomó ventaja, ahora estaba ganando, el aura amarilla estaba teniendo una distorsión, el ki subía y subía, se podía ver un color carmesí entre el aura amarilla.

\- "¡SUPER KAIO-KEN!"- Fue el grito que dió Gohan mientras mantenía la postura.

Su aura amarilla tomo un tono carmesí, el aumento de Ki hizo arrastrar a Cell, Su Kamehameha estaba perdiendo, no lo permitiría, el era el ser más poderoso de todos, un maldito mocoso no le ganaría, volvió a explotar su Ki, igualó al de Gohan, pero se podía ver el cansancio por el desgaste de ki, pero Gohan no estaba mejor.

\- "¡MALDICIÓN!" - Grito Gohan en desesperación, Su cuerpo no duraría tanto con el Kaio-ken, ya era una arma de doble filo en estado base, pero con el SSJ ya era un suicidio, pensó en que hacer y solo se le ocurrió la opción veterana de su padre -"Kaio-ken X2- Una vez más, Ganó terreno, estaba a punto de ganar, pero Cell era Terco en ceder, así que hubo un tercer aumento -"Kaio-ken X3"- Por fin Gohan estaba ganando completamente, si no fuera por el poco esfuerzo que aún hacia Cell -"Es el todo o nada, solo me quedan 10 segundos, Kaio-ken X4"- Su cuerpo se sentía desgarrarse, era el peor dolor que alguna vez haya podido sentir, sus huesos parecían fisurarse, dislocarse, no importaba, estaba apunto de matar a ese maldito, en un último esfuerzo dió un enorme grito -"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- -Cell no podía creerlo, su Kamehameha había perdido.

\- "No puede ser, yo soy el sujeto más fuerte, Maldición..." - Fue todo lo que se escucho ya que su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando, toda célula de su ser fue eliminada, se dejó de sentir el Ki de Cell, El Kamehameha seguía adelante y se vio una grieta, una lágrima en la dimensión, Gohan no se dió cuenta y sin previo aviso fue tragado por la lágrima dimensional que se cerró apenas el entro.

**En Kamehouse (Durante la Batalla)**

Todos estaban sintiendo el aumento de Ki, Hasta que se sintió temblar la tierra y el aire levantaba un poco las mareas, Kaio-sama se concentró en la pelea y Goku puso su mano en su hombro para poder ver la pelea, rápido los demás se acercaron para poder ver la pelea sujetando a Goku de donde podían.

Se veía a Gohan y Cell en el combate de fuerzas, La Enorme bola que se formaba en el medio, daba una línea a la mitad, dando a entender que los dos estaban igualados.

-"Tu hijo lo hace bastante bien Goku, solo espero que ese monstruo se confie y..."- No pudo termínar, se sintió el aumento del Ki de Cell, Pero tan pronto como eso sucedió, Gohan lo volvió a igualar.

-" No, Gohan, ya rebasaste tu límite, ese desgraciado..."- Fueron las palabras de Goku.

-"Ese maldito monstruo, ¿acaso no tiene límites?"- Fueron las palabras de ira de Krillin.

Se podía ver a Cell hablar brevemente, después a Gohan, por algún motivo lo que dijo Gohan, hizo enfadar a Cell y hubo un enorme incremento, donde el Kamehameha de Cell, estaba por ganar.

-"¡NO GOHAN!" - Fueron las palabras de Goku en preocupación extrema, ¿que tanto esperaba para poder usar esa técnica?.

Todo pensamiento, fue cortado de todos, se sintió un enorme aumento en el Ki de Gohan, Kaio-sama sudo frío, Y cuando el Ki de Gohan parecía no poder aumentar más, Todos vieron su aura amarilla convertirse en carmesí.

-"¡KAIO-KEN!, En qué estábas pensando en enseñarle algo así Goku, Con esa técnica puede mor..."- se quedó callado Kaio-sama, y se le vino algo a la mente - "Gohan está listo para morir"- Fue todo lo que dijo y corto la conexión con todos.

-" No Kaio-sama, déjame ver hasta el final, necesito saber qué sucede con Gohan"- Kaio-sama negó con la cabeza.

-"Goku, el no querría que nadie viera su muerte, solo queda esperar"- Goku apretó sus puños y se concentró en el ki de los dos.

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, Cell había igualado el ki de Gohan, de pronto el ki de Gohan aumento, eso le daba a entender a Kaio-sama el multiplicador, Goku está apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, Piccolo quería que todo terminara bien, se volvió a sentir el incremento en el ki de Cell, Ese maldito era obstinado, De nuevo Gohan aumento su ki, Goku por primera vez desde que vio a su abuelito Gohan, empezó a derramar lágrimas con los puños cerrados al punto de sacar sangre de la palma.

Ya no hubo aumento en el ki de Cell, Pero si en el de Gohan, ya era oficial, si Cell no lo mataba, el se suicidaría, pasaron 8 segundos y el ki de Cell dejo de sentirse, abrieron los ojos la mayoría, pero Goku seguía concentrado en el ki de su Hijo, 2 Segundos... Dejo de sentir el ki de Gohan, Kaio-sama igual lo sintió, Gohan había Muerto.

\- "No..."- Fue más un susurro para el mismo, Sus puños dañaron más sus manos y broto más Sangre, sus lágrimas aumentaron, y su Ki se elevaba drásticamente -"¡GOHAN!"- Fue el grito que Son Goku dió al cielo, su ki seguía en aumento, Se transformó en SSJ, ya nadie podía sentir el Ki de Gohan, Goku seguía aumentando su ki, la Kamehouse parecía querer salir volando, las olas se empezaron a formar se escucho un enorme grito sordo -"GOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAN"- Su Ki llegó al punto donde Gohan había llegado durante la batalla, Su aura despedía un color amarillo con rayos azules alrededor del cuerpo de Goku, su cabello se podía ver diferente, se arrodilló y con los puños cerrados golpeó dos veces la arena de la isla haciendo temblar la tierra, su furia era inmensa y su tristeza era más grande, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, su sangre era un recordatorio del dolor que sentía.

**Con Gohan**

La lágrima lo había absorbido, Gohan se había desmayado, se podía ver una especie de túnel con los colores del arcoiris, era algo alucinante, una maravilla para el ojo, lástima que Gohan estuviera desmayado, Su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido, si se pudiera poner un porcentaje del 0 al 100% en cuanto a daño, sin duda entra en el 200%,se podía ver una herida algo profunda en su hombro izquierdo, su gi morado estaba casi destrozado, el viaje continuaba y Gohan en su forma base seguía inconsciente.

Después de varias horas, se podía ver una luz al final del túnel, dando a entender que era el fin del túnel.

Gohan salió disparado del túnel, un tono gris, en lo que parecía el cielo, lo recibió, la caída hizo el efecto de un silbido, se podía ver una tipo tormenta, como si el mundo fuera acabar, seguía el trayecto de caída, y de un momento a otro, la tormenta ceso, el cielo se despejó y se veía un hermoso día con nubes y sol brillante, Gohan seguía cayendo el silbido incremento, estaba a escasos metros de colisionar con el suelo rocoso del bosque donde estaba cayendo.

Se escucho un duro golpe, como si un enorme objeto hubiera golpeado la tierra, tal vez un meteorito, pero no era así, por el tamaño del golpe Gohan rebotó dos veces antes de despertar en un cráter, su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes, sus huesos estaban probablemente rotos, dislocados y con fisuras, Su ki era escaso, apenas podía abrir un ojo, se escuchaban sus quejidos, se concentró lo más que pudo para encontrar el Ki de los Guerreros Z, no los encontraba, es más, las energías que podía sentir ni siquiera era ki, era diferente, sintió 20 firmas de energía moverse rápido hacia donde estaba el, se maldijo así mismo, pues estaba muy débil, no sabía lo que pasaría, eran más fuertes que Trunks en su estado base, las firmas llegaron y rodearon todo el área, eran encapuchados con Máscaras de animales y un anciano con un sombrero con el kanji de Fuego, y una capa blanca con atuendo rojo, el daba una sensación más fuerte, estaba a la par de su papá con el Kaio-ken X15, definitivamente estaba en un enorme predicamento.

-"(Estoy acorralado, sin opciones de poder escapar, y no creo poder incapacitar a todos... ¡MALDICIÓN! YA NO ME IMPORTA, SI MUERO ME LLEVARE ALGUNOS CONMIGO)"- Eran los pensamientos suicidas de Gohan, Los encapuchados con máscaras se acercaron a el con lo que parecían ser navajas afiladas por los dos lados.

-"NO SE ME ACERQUEN"- Grito Gohan desesperado.

El anciano hizo un ademán con la mano y los encapuchados se detuvieron.

-" Dime, ¿Quien eres? ¿Tú eres el que llegó en ese agujero que deformó el cielo?"- Pregunto el anciano, su tono de voz era calmado y respetuoso.

-"¿Agujero? No sé de ningún agujero, solo se que desperté en este lugar"- Gohan estaba confundido, ¿de que agujero hablaba?.

-" Hokage-sama, es obvio que es el sospechoso"- Una voz femenina proveniente de uno de los encapuchados, se hizo notar.

-"Ciertamente lo es, pero en ese estado dudo mucho que sea una amenaza"- Gohan suspiro de alivio, tal vez no le harían nada, y lo dejarían en paz o en el peor de los caso se lo llevarían con ellos.

-"Aún así no podemos fiarnos Hokage-sama, no es normal que alguien así sobreviva a una caída de tal magnitud, deberíamos matarlo, para que no sea una amenaza en el futuro"- Los encapuchados se pusieron en posición de ataque y pusieron mas agarre en las navajas.

-"SI QUIEREN PELEA VENGAN, NO TEMO MORIR"- Fue la declaración de Gohan, si lo querían matar, bien, pero se llevaría a varios con el.

Uno de los encapuchados actuó sin pensarlo lanzándose hacia Gohan con la navaja por delante, a escasos centímetros del cuello de Gohan, una fuerte ráfaga de viento empujó al encapuchado fuera del cráter estrellándose con la copa de un árbol.

Gohan había expulsado su ki, así pudo aventar al encapuchado, se trató de parar a pesar de que su cuerpo dolia como una maldita broma, se escucharon quejidos por parte del Semi Sayayin.

Ninguno de los encapuchados daba crédito a lo que habían visto, ¿acaso había usado una técnica **Fuuton** sin señas? Eso era imposible, el anciano estaba asombrado, aún con ese cuerpo maltratado podía pelear, y más aún podía hacer técnicas sin señas.

-"¡¿QUIEN SIGUE?!"- Pregunto en un grito de dolor, los encapuchados se abalanzaron sin pensarlo, no podía durar mucho tiempo en ese estado ¿Verdad?.

Gohan vio que venían enemigos en un radio de 360° cuando estuvieron lo más cerca de el, una vez más, Gohan expulso su ki aún más fuerte, haciendo que todos los encapuchados terminarán como el primero, se incorporaron rápido, Gohan se puso en pose de pela su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado sus pies se sentían como cristal frágil, su demas cuerpo dolía como el maldito infierno, el anciano pudo notar el estado de aquel niño de 11 o tal vez 12 años.

Gohan espero la oleada, y de nuevo libero Ki, esta vez la mayoría de los encapuchados parecían haberse aferrado al suelo, Gohan aprovechó el momento y desapareció de la vista de todos, excepto del anciano, Sintieron un golpe en su nuca y pronto cayeron inconscientes, Gohan había inutilizado a 14 encapuchados, los 5 sobrantes se formaron en línea para atacar, pero se quedaron quietos a no ver al niño con gi morado, se sintió su presencia lejos, pero enfrente de todos.

-"¡NO ME IMPORTA SI MIS HUESOS SE ROMPEN, Y MUCHO MENOS SI MUERO, AL MENOS ME LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO!"- El anciano frunció el seño, algo no estaba bien con ese niño, incapacito a sus mejores Guerreros con solo un golpe, y encima declarando que no tenía miedo de morir o sufrir más haya de lo que ya estaba.

Del cuerpo del niño salió vapor, seguido de calor, un calor que no sofocaba, podía ser que ¿usaría una técnica **Katon**? No, esto era más corporal que otra cosa, se sintió como la tierra debajo del niño temblaba, después siguió todo el área donde estaban y podía jurar que tembló hasta la villa, el suelo empezó a desprenderse, los /ememtrosos/emem de rocas empezaron a Flotar, alrededor del niño, se empezó a formar una luz blanca y empezó a tomar un color azul alrededor del niño, se sentía el aumento brusco en el poder de aquel niño que no era Chakra, el anciano abrió los ojos ante el poder del niño, estaba empezando a superar el poder de los Anbu, incluso podía jurar que no era su máximo poder.

-"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"- Dió el grito final Gohan, Su aura azulada lo estaba cubriendo, el anciano miro en Shock lo que veía, no podía ser verdad, estaba superando a sus Anbus en ese estado.

La tierra dejo de temblar, y los escombros dejaron de flotar, Gohan desapareció de la vista de los Anbus, se escucho un potente golpe, uno de los Anbus tenía incrustado el brazo derecho de Gohan, los otros 4 podían jurar ver su espalda invertida y su vientre aplastado, como si el puño del niño quisiera atravesar su cuerpo, salió volando con una fuerza descomunal impactando en el suelo e incrustadose en el, lo dejo inconsciente, el anciano pudo ver difícilmente lo que pasó.

-"Maldito"- Dijo un Anbu con máscara de águila, trato de cortarle la garganta con su Kunai, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, sintió como su mejilla ardía como nunca antes había sentido, Gohan le dió una patada dando una vuelta de 180° y le dió otra en su estómago poniéndolo de rodillas, jadeando por aire.

-"Maldito seas"- Dijo una Anbu con Máscara de Gato, Saco su espada de la funda y con rapidez se lanzó contra el niño.

Empezó por un golpe descendente, pero fue parado por un dedo del niño, no podía creerlo, con la mano desnuda pudo detener su golpe, no dejo que eso la abrumara, y siguió y siguió, fueron varios cortés que daba sin éxito alguno, el niño los bloqueaba, un último golpe ascendente trato de impactar en su zona genital, pero el niño paro la espada entre sus dedos índice y anular, subió la espada y con un solo movimiento la rompió como si fuera papel, terminó dandole un golpe con su puño en su estómago, dejándola inconsciente por falta de aire, los tres que faltaban se abalanzaron hacia el, Gohan los interceptó con su puño y sus pies, parecía que estaba flotando libremente, su puño derecho conecto en la mejilla de uno de los Anbus, su pie derecho conecto la nuca de otro, y su pie derecho conecto de lleno en la máscara del Anbu rompiéndola, dejando ver a un sujeto con una máscara cubriendo su boca.

Casi todos los Anbus habían caído inconscientes y otros estaban jadeando con mucho dolor para continuar.

El anciano al que le decían Hokage, estaba atónito, estaba claro que ese niño no era normal, Gohan sintió 9 Firmas más de energía llegar.

-"Hokage-sama, ¡¿Que está pasan...?!"- Dijo una mujer de cabello púrpura, pero se calló en cuanto vio un enorme cráter y a muchos Anbus tirados y a otros jadeando, entre ellos dos personas que conocían los 9.

\- "VAMOS, ¡VENGAN!"- Grito Gohan, ya estaba en su límite tenía un ojo cerrado y su aura se estaba apagando, todos podían sentir el declive de su poder.

-"¡MALDITO GAKI! ¿Tú fuiste quién daño a Yugao-Chan?" Pregunto la mujer con vestimenta provocativa.

-"Y SI FUI YO ¿QUE?" - La mujer saco un Kunai y lo aventó con mucha fuerza hacia Gohan, el trayecto era hacia la cabeza, todos estaban seguros que no podría esquivarlo, y tenían razón, no lo esquivo, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, en vez de que el Kunai se clavara en el cráneo del niño, fue repelido como una goma, ante la cara atónita de todos, Gohan decidió dar el último aliento para acabar con todos ahí.

De nuevo se sintió el aumento de poder, Gohan gritaba de dolor, el aura azul se desvanecía y volvía hasta que se mantuvo, empezó cambiar de color, de azul a carmesí, se escucho como un trueno, la tierra se simbro, los escombros flotaron alrededor de él, el cielo se empezó a formar nublado, un Grito más que de Guerra fue de dolor.

-"KAIO-KEN"- Grito Gohan, una persona entre los nueve, dejó caer su mandíbula, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, después le siguieron los demas, incluso el anciano estaba más que sorprendió, a este paso lo superaría/emem y moriría.

-"**Shimon... ( Shimon: Puerta de la muerte)**" Dijo el sujeto con cejas enorme y cabello de tazón -"Ese niño va a morir"- Y no estaba tan equivocado, su cuerpo empezó a dolerle aún más de lo que podía creer que podía llegar a dolerle.

Desapareció de la vista de todos, incluso del Hokage, y apareció enfrente de la mujer que le aventó el Kunai, le dió un golpe en su costado derecho, seguido de una patada en su mejilla izquierda, y dándole un Uppercut para mandarla a volar, se colocó a espaldas de los demás a una distancia de 10 metros, mientras la mujer caía en picada, se puso en la pose de tortuga y empezó a concentrar su ki en la mano derecha.

-"Kame..."- Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz, ahí estaba el niño en una pose algo rara -"Hame..."- en su mano derecha se veía una esfera de color Azul muy brillante, su aura carmesí empezó hacerse más brillosa y grande, la mujer ya estaba por tocar el suelo, la esfera se hizo más grande y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarla, se desplomó boca abajo, su aura se desvaneció, y cayó inconsciente.

El horror en sus caras estaba reflejado muy bien, si el niño no hubiera muerto, el los habría matado, el anciano frunció el seño, pudo detener al niño de que sucediera todo esto, y ahora estaba muerto, nadie sobrevive al Shimon, si tan solo hubiera detenido al Anbu que atacó deliberadamente, tal vez otra historia sería está, cada uno de los presentes tenía una mueca de desagradó, pero no por el niño, si no por aquella Villa que había creado a este niño y enseñarle un **Kinjutsu**, era tan joven como los estudiantes que están por graduarse en la academia, habian sentimientos encontrados, en los hombres que tenían hijos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucharon un ronquido, proviniente del cuerpo del niño.

El hombre del espandex verde, grandes cejas y peinado de tazón, se acercó al niño y toco su yugular, sintió un pulso estable, no estaba muerto.

-"No está muerto, está inconsciente"- Dijo el sujeto del espandex verde, eso era imposible en muchas formas y sentidos, desafiaba la lógica que manejaban.

-"Gai, no seas ridículo nadie sobrevive a ese Kinjutsu "- Dijo un hombre moreno alto.

-"Te lo juro Asuma, tiene pulso"- Dijo el Proclamado Gai.

-" Déjame comprobarlo"- Dijo una mujer con cabello alborotado muy rebelde y lo que parecían Colmillos en sus mejillas.

-"Claro Tsume" - La mujer llamada Tsume se acercó al niño y colo sus dedos en la yugular, sintiendo su pulso.

-"Gai tiene razón, tiene pulso"- Tsume se paró y se puso a un lado de Gai.

-"Debemos eliminarlo, me cuesta decirlo, es un niño, pero es una amenaza, el hizo todo este desastre, y casi mata a Anko-Chan"- Fueron las palabras de una mujer de ojos color sangre, y cabello negro como la noche.

-" No es para tanto Kurenai, estoy seguro que el niño solo se estaba defendiendo..."- Dijo un hombre de cabello Rubio.

-"Inoichi tiene razón, solo se defendía, además solo incapacito, no mató, con ese poder pudo matar a todos los Anbus y a nosotros, si, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero al menos deberíamos llevarlo a la aldea para saber quién es y de que aldea es"- Dijo una hombre con peinado de piña y cicatrices en su rostro.

-"Shikaku tiene una buena idea, deberíamos llevar al niño a la villa para saber de dónde es"- Dijo un hombre con sobrepeso.

-"Gracias Chōza"- El hombre asintió.

-"Tu qué piensas ¿Hiashi?" - Pregunto el anciano, Un hombre en aposentos tradicionales de cabello negro con ojos aperlados, estaba junto al Hokage.

-"Lo que dice el trío, me parece lo más acertado, deberíamos llevarlo con nosotros para saber sobre el"- El Hokage asintió, la única persona en desacuerdo era Kurenai, no solo había herido a Anko-Chan, también había lastimado a Yugao-Chan.

\- "Muy bien, traten de despertar a los Anbus, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, se los encargo, Tsume, lleva al niño al hospital y no te despegues de el, los demás, ayuden en lo que puedan, Hiashi, tenemos que atender nuestros asuntos, Vamos" Todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

**Con Goku y Los Guerreros Z**

Dende estaba curando a Vegeta, el príncipe de los Sayayin estaba furioso, con su orgullo pisoteado por el insecto de Kakaroto, había alcanzado la Fase que sobre pasa al SSJ, si bien, no fue una buena forma de alcázar dicha face, aún así lo había logrado, Dende terminó de curar a Vegeta, este se paró y se fue lejos de los demás.

-"Supe lo de Gohan, no deben por qué ponerse así, recuerden que Gohan puede revivir con las esferas del dragon al igual que Trunks"- Era verdad, se habían olvidado de eso, Goku sintió después de haber tenido esa cara triste carente de brillo.

-"Es cierto Dende, tienes razón, tenemos que ir por las esferas para así poder revivir a Gohan, Trunks y los demás "- Dende sonrió, al igual que todos.

-"No hay por qué hacer eso, ya que me di a la tarea de reunirlas, Mr, Popo, por favor"- Un ser... Con labios grandes rosados y de color negro, Dejo unas esferas con estrellas en el suelo.

-"Gracias Kami-sama, Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos"- Goku estaba tan impaciente.

Las esferas brillaron, el cielo se obscurecio, se escuchaban rayos, y de las esferas salió una luz como rayos que empezó a tomar forma de dragón.

-"**Me has llamado, vamos, pídeme tus deseos, puedo cumplirte lo que sea, puedes pedir dos deseos**"- El dragón habló, tenía una voz ronca, algo imponente, para aquellos que no lo habían visto antes.

-"Shenlong, queremos que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por el monstruo llamado Cell"- Dijo Goku con alegría.

-**"Eso es algo fácil de cumplir**"- Los ojos del dragón brillaron -" **Esta hecho, dime tú segundo deseó**"- Sintieron el ki de Trunks, Goku se concentró en encontrar el ki de Gohan, pero no había nada.

-"Shenlong, ¿Que sucedió con Gohan?"- Pregunto Goku preocupado.

-"**Tu deseo fue revivir a todas las personas que asesinó ese ser, ese niño llamado Gohan no fue asesinado por el**" - Suspiro aliviado Goku.

-"Entonces mi segundo deseó es que revivas a Gohan"- Goku seguía optimista, aún después de haber ido a buscar el cuerpo de su hijo y no encontrar nada, tenía esperanzas.

-"**No Puedo cumplir ese deseo**"- Todos se quedaron en silenció, todos protestaron -"**El niño que llaman Son Gohan, no está muerto, está en otra dimensión, no tengo la autoridad de moverme entre dimensiones**"- ¿Otra dimensión? Debe de ser una broma.

-"Shenlong, ¿podemos hablar con el?"- Goku seguía optimista, después de todo su hijo estaba vivo.

\- "**Si, puedo hacerlo, pero en estos momentos está inconsciente, no creo que los oiga"**\- Dende pensó rápido.

-"Shenlong, ¿podríamos llamarte en un mes para pedir el último deseo?"- Pregunto Dende.

-"**Bien, no hay problema Kami-sama**"- Dende sonrió.

-"Pero no puedes esparcir las esferas"- Nadie dijo nada, era claro que el dragón se negaría.

-"**No hay problema, entonces me retiro, nos vemos en un mes**"- El dragon desapareció y las esferas quedaron en el suelo.

-"Muy bien chicos, tenemos un mes para preparar cualquier cosa que le quieran dar a Gohan"- Goku sonrió, al igual que todos, Dende había tenido una gran idea.

-"Espera Dende, ¿como enviaras las cosas a dónde está Gohan?, Shenlong dijo que sólo podía hacer que habláramos con el"- Piccolo tenía los ojos puestos en Dende.

"Nunca dijo tal cosa, dijo que podía hacerlo, más no, que sólo podía hacer eso, no se preocupen, tengo un plan, mejor vayan a preparar las cosas y descansen, los veré en un mes"- Piccolo se quedó pensativo, que es lo que haría Dende para que Shenlong pudiera hacer eso.

**Con Gohan**

**Hospital** **de** **Konohagakure**

Se veía a Gohan en una camilla siendo atendido por dos enfermeras y un doctor, siendo sinceros, el doctor estaba que no se creía lo que veia, los hombros del niño estaban dislocados, sus piernas tenían síntomas de desgarre muscular, el hombro izquierdo tenia una herida donde salía sangre, su frente tenía una herida grande, una inspección mas detallada, mostró huesos fisurados, dislocados, y el fémur de la pierna derecha estaba roto, tenía muchos hematomas, bastantes heridas en un niño de 11 o 12 años, Las enfermeras lo vendaban y entablillaban su pierna derecha, reacomodaron los huesos dislocados, donde un tronido dió a entender que sus huesos estaban acomodados, el doctor no podía hacer más por el niño, más que curar las heridas y tratar los huesos, como antes lo hacían, por algún motivo no podía usar **Iryō Ninjutsu: (Ninjutsu Médico)** en el, su cuerpo rechazaba el chakra.

Tsume estaba atenta en el proceso, el cuerpo del niño estaba mal, tendría que estar en el hospital mínimo 6 meses, dejando de lado su mal estado, "No está nada mal el Gaki" fue el pensamiento de Tsume al ver los músculos del niño, debía admitir que ya sin la sangre se veía muy lindo, aún que con la sangre se veía salvaje...

-"(En qué rayos estás pensando, más importante, si su cuerpo rechaza el chakra, ¿qué rayos era todo eso que demostró?... Maldición no puedo dejar de ver su abdomen, ¿Cuando llegan los demás?)"-Tsume se estaba poniendo incómoda ante la situación, un golpe en la puerta aviso la llegada de alguien, entro, las enfermeras y el doctor vieron al Hokage, dieron una reverencia en respeto, Tsume se alegró, ya no estaría distraída con tal cuerpo tan caliente.

-"¿Tienen algún reporte de como está?"- Pregunto el Hokage, el doctor asintió.

-" Si, Hokage-sama, vera, el niño presenta huesos fisurados, el Fémur de la pierna derecha roto, una herida en su hombro izquierdo, varios huesos estaban dislocados, demasiados hematomas, y puedo asegurar que perdió bastante sangre, pero está estable, lamentablemente, no puedo hacer nada más por el que lo básico, al parecer su cuerpo rechaza mi **Iryō Ninjutsu: (Ninjutsu Médico)** y no sabría decirle el por qué.

-"Muy bien, muchas gracias por su trabajó"- El doctor asintió, salió de la habitación, así como las enfermeras -"Tsume, ¿te sientes bien? Te veo nerviosa y..."- Fue interrumpido.

-"Estoy bien Hokage-sama, más importante, ¿ya trajeron a los demás?"- El Hokage asintió.

-"Si, tienen poco, los únicos que tienen lesiones graves son Anko, Yugao, Kakashi, y Yamato, los demás solo los incapacito con un golpe en la nuca"- Tsume jadeo por la información, básicamente la élite de la villa había sido humillada por un Gaki.

"Hokage-sama, ¿que sucedió ahí? Su poder es algo abrumador, sin mencionar que uso un **Kinjutsu** y no murió"- El Hokage se sentó en una silla y medito las palabras de Tsume.

-"Este niño salió del agujero que se formó en el cielo, se estrelló contra el suelo, el cráter que viste lo hizo el con su cuerpo por la caída, cuando llegamos estaba semi consciente, parecía no querer pelear, tuvimos un breve roce de palabras pero, uno de los Anbus atacó deliberadamente, y todo sucedió en unos cuantos minutos, ustedes presenciaron el poder del niño, siendo sincero no se qué tipo de energía utilice, pero una cosa si es segura, de no haberse desmayado, todos pudimos haber muerto con ese último ataque que estaba concentrando en su mano"- Tsume aún no podía creer lo que decía el Hokage, era cierto que su suerte fue más, ella misma se paralizó por el aumento del poder del niño, nunca lo admitirá, pero sintió miedo.

No sé cómo podremos tenerlo bajo control cuando se despierte"- Tsume tenía razón, si en ese estado pudo arrasar así, no sabía lo que podría hacer un poco recuperado.

-"Tranquila Tsume, harán guardia 5 Anbus y me avisaran en cuanto despierte, así yo podré venir a calmarlo"- No muy convencida, asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

El Hokage se quedó viendo a Gohan, por alguna razón no lo sentía como una amenaza, es decir, hasta el se habría defendido a muerte si lo atacarán en ese estado.

**1 Mes Después**

Gohan seguía durmiendo, había una mejora, pequeña, pero había avances, Los 5 Anbus que estaban de Guardia, eran los mismos 5 que Gohan había golpeado al último, Yugao, Kakashi, Yamato, y otros dos con máscara de oso y conejo, en todo tiempo, estaban alerta, ese Gaki era muy peligroso, tenían Kunais en sus manos, aún que ya no confiaban en ellos, pues les habían dicho como Anko le había lanzado uno para chocar con su cráneo como goma, se escucho un quejido, significaba que el niño estaba por despertar, el Anbu con mascara de conejo salió hacia la torre Hokage.

Gohan estaba despertando, lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no tanto como cuando se desmayó, quería mover sus brazos, pero no podía, sentía vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo, y una opresión en su pierna derecha, sintió dolor al moverla, se sentía blando donde estaba acostado, abrió los ojos poco a poco, su visión era borrosa debido a la luz, cuando se aclaró, vio el techo blanco, miro a su izquierda y vio una silla de madera, volteó al derecho e igual había una silla un aparato, trato de sentarse, con esfuerzo cerró los ojos y pudo sentarse en lo que el dedujo era una camilla de un hospital.

-"Con lo que me gustan los hospitales..."- Fue lo que dijo Gohan, vio a 4 personas paradas enfrente de el, esos encapuchados con máscara -"Creo que nos debemos una explicación de las cosas... Y antes de que traten de matarme de nuevo, no tengo ganas, ni las fuerzas para pelear, se que estoy aquí para sacarme información, de lo contrario, me habrían matado en el bosque"- Los Anbus no muy confiados, bajaron sus Kunais.

-"Eres sensato, y muy listo, tienes buena deducción, y es verdad, nos debemos explicaciones, pero primero tiene que estar aquí Hokage-sama"- Dijo el Anbu con máscara de Oso.

-"¿Hokage-sama?, ¿Es el anciano con sombrero?"- Pregunto Gohan sin afán de ofender.

-"¿No me digas que no sabes quién es Hokage-sama?"- Pregunto el Anbu con máscara de oso.

-"No, jamás había escuchado hablar de él, es más ¿Por qué usan máscaras?"- El Anbu con máscara de Gato se acercó un poco.

-"¿Nos estás tomando el pelo Gaki?"- Se escucho la vos femenina, Gohan la reconoció, se escuchaba algo furiosa.

-"Claro que no, no tienes por qué ser hostil"- La Anbu se acercó a él con intenciones nada buenas.

-"¡¿HOSTIL?!, TU ERES EL HOSTIL QUE ATACO"- Gohan frunció el seño.

-" ¡¿YO!?, Uno de los tuyos fue quien ataco primero, yo solo me defendí, reconozco a los 29 que me atacaron, y aparte de ustedes 4, uno de ellos está en la puerta"- Se abrió la puerta dejando ver al Hokage en su ya tradicional atuendo.

-"Sentiste mi presencia, muy bien pequeño"- Los Anbus hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron sobre una rodilla.

-"Lo sentí desde que desperté, estaba algo lejos, es el más fuerte de aquí, ¿Usted es el Hokage?"- El anciano asintió y se sentó en la silla del lado izquierdo de Gohan.

-"Así es, Mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen, El Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure No Sato, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- El Anciano se presentó, Gohan asintió a sus palabras.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo, debo asumir que ¿Es como un líder de una aldea?"- Sarutobi asintió -" Ya veo, Mi nombre es Son Gohan"- Sarutobi asintió.

-"Muy bien Son Gohan, debo preguntarte, ¿De qué aldea eres?, ¿Por qué estabas en ese crater?, ¿Cómo conseguiste todas esas heridas? ¿Qué era esa aura azul que te rodeaba? Y ¿Por qué no moriste al usar el **Shimon** ?"- Sarutobi estaba consciente de que podía no responder todas o incluso una pregunta, de todas las preguntas, Gohan solo se concentró en algo "¿**Shimon**?".

-"Bueno, vera, yo no soy de ninguna aldea, cuando desperté, estaba en ese crater en el bosque, mis heridas las gane en una batalla a muerte, el aura azul es la reacción de expulsar mi Ki ya sea poco o todo, pero me temo, que no se a que se refiere con el uso del **Shimon**"- La Anbu, se acercó a él y dió un golpe en la cama, era obvio que el pequeño desgraciado mentía.

-"Estás mintiendo Maldito, el Ki no puede ser usado, moririas si lo usarás, es la escencia de vida de un ser humano, no es como el Chakra, podemos usarlo a voluntad sin morir en el proceso"- Un Anbu con Máscara de Gato con manchas verdes se acercó a la Anbu, la agarró de los hombros y trato de controlarla.

-" No le hagas caso, solo está enojada por qué la humillaste con su **Kenjutsu**, y por que dejaste muy grave a una de sus amigas, pero lo cierto es que, no puedes usar Ki, moririas apenas usándolo un minuto"- La Anbu manoteo las manos del Anbu.

-" ¡¿GRAVE!?, ¡CASI MUERE! Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO MONSTRUO"- La Anbu estaba muy furiosa, Un Anbu con máscara de Zorro se acercó a ella.

-"Controlate Neko"- Dijo áspero aquel sujetó.

-"De verdad lo siento, no tenía idea que la dejara así de grave"- Se sintió un instinto asesino, proveniente de la Anbu, Gohan sintió su piel erizarse, pero se mantuvo firme, el Anbu con máscara de Zorro la calmo.

-"Anbus, por favor, guarden su compostura, ahora, Son Gohan, Si eso no era el **Shimon**, ¿que era eso, que hizo que tú aura se tornará Carmesí? Y ¿cómo puedes usar el Ki?"- Gohan volteó a ver a Sarutobi.

-" Es una Técnica que aprendí, Se llama Kaio-ken, está permite aumentar los sentidos, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia por dos, se puede multiplicar las veces que el cuerpo del usuario soporte, pero tiene un alto precio al usarlo, cuando se llega al límite, el cuerpo se empieza a romper, así como me puede ver ahora, en cuanto al Ki, es cierto lo que dijo La... "Anbu" es una escencia de vida que está en todos nosotros, yo la aprendí a usar durante mi niñez, a los tres años, y a pesar de lo que dicen, el usar Ki, no acorta ni ocasiona la muerte"- Sarutobi estaba asimilando lo dicho por Gohan.

-" Muy interesante Son Gohan, algo me dice que eres una persona amable, aún no creo posible el uso del Ki, nosotros podemos usar Chakra, para hacer técnicas y demás cosas, ¿Eres un Ninja?"- Gohan ladeó la cabeza en confusión, ¿Chakra?, ¿Cómo en esos libros que leyó sobre una energía menor al Ki?, ¿Ninjas? Aquellos que eran mejores que los samurais... ¿Shinobis?.

\- ¿Ninja? Yo no soy eso, ¿Ustedes son Ninjas?"- Pregunto Gohan aún confundido.

-"Si, lo somos"- Dijo Sarutobi, Gohan se hizo una pregunta mental ¿Donde estoy?.

-"Disculpe, ¿Conoce la ciudad de Star Orange? O ¿La Capital del Oeste?"- Sarutobi negó con la cabeza, nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar de esos lugares.-" Solo Conozco las **Shinobi Godaikokun:(Cinco Grande Naciones)** que son, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure y Konohagakure, que es donde estamos situados, también conozco aldeas menores y el país del hierro donde viven los samurais, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de tales ciudades que mencionas"- Gohan estaba aturdido, el no conocía nada de lo que dijo Sarutobi, esto era malo muy malo, primero no existe el Ki aquí, después dicen ser Ninjas, usan Chakra y por último, no sabían ni de Star Orange ni mucho menos de La Capital del Oeste, No podía estar en otro plantea, juraba que eran terricolas, solo se le pasó por gracia la frase "Otra Dimensión" se rió mentalmente, era absurda la idea ¿Verdad?.

-"Entiendo, disculpe, Sarutobi-San, sabe ¿En cuanto tiempo estaré recuperado?"- Sarutobi, posó su mano sombre su barba, dando una postura de estar pensando.

-" Si, En 5 meses estarás recuperado, por cierto dormiste un mes entero"- Eso sí que no se lo espero Gohan, ¿1 mes?.

-" Espere... Si eh estado durmiendo 1 mes... Significa que..."- Gohan sintió una energía conocida en el Hospital algo débil, reconoció la firma. - "De verdad lamento mucho lo que le hice a esa señorita de cabello morado, ¿Puedo saber su estado?"- Se sintió el mismo instinto asesino proveniente de la Anbu.

-" Bueno, le rompiste todas las costillas del lado derecho, sus huesos perforaron su pulmón derecho, debido a la patada en su mejilla izquierda, casi le rompiste la nuca, y el Uppercut le destrozó la mandíbula, irónicamente el golpe en el suelo fue lo que más daño le causó, se rompió la cervical 5, no podrá usar sus puños y manos, para un Ninja, usar sus manos es esencial, sin el uso de las manos, ella ya no podrá ejercer como Kunoichi, aún debe permanecer 3 meses en el hospital"- Mortificación, Culpa, Ansiedad y muchas otras emociones eran las que sentía Gohan, el no era como Dende, y no tenía semillas del ermitaño, sin duda alguna eso remedaria el daño y se sentiría menos culpable, pero este no era el caso no tenía ninguna de las dos opciones a su disposición.

Gohan agachó la cabeza, su rostro no podía verse, Sarutobi vio que las sábanas estában empezando a mojarse, solo significaba una cosa.

Podía ser muy fuerte, causar terror a sus adversarios, pero el siempre fue un pacifista, amoroso, tierno, comprensivo y empático niño, estaba llorando, Gohan sacaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento, esto hizo enfurecer a la Anbu.

-"¿Por qué lloras Maldito monstruo?, Deberías de estar orgulloso de lo que hiciste, ella era una gran Kunoichi, y se lo quitaste"- Gohan sentía apuñaladas atravesar su cuerpo y tocar sus nervios, se escucho el Sollozo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-" Neko, Abstente de hacer comentarios inecesarios, el solo se defendía y lo sabes muy bien"- El Anbu con máscara de Zorro reprendió a la Anbu.

-" Vamos Gohan-Kun, no te sientas mal, estabas protegiendo tu vida"- O al menos eso creía el Hokage, pues Gohan había dejado en claro en la batalla que no le importaba morir.

-" Usted... N-No entiende... S-Sarutobi-San... Yo... nunca había golpeado a una mujer... al punto de dejarla tan grave... La A-Anbu tiene razón... Soy un monstruo... Y-Yo, Lo siento de verdad Anbu-San"- hizo una reverencia sentado, le dolía el cuerpo, pero no importa, quería demostrar su arrepentimiento, y conseguir el perdón de la Anbu.

La Anbu con máscara de Gato apretó sus puños, salio de la habitación, ella no era la única afectada, Kurenai también estaba enojada con ese niño, si antes lo quería matar, ahora era seguro que lo mataría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, ella no estaba mejor, tenía las mismas intenciónes, su amiga ya había sufrido bastante durante años por un maldito traidor.

Gohan se estaba calmando, se sintió bastante mal al sentir la firma de la Anbu alejarse, sabía que no podia hacer nada por sí mismo, no sabía técnicas de curación, no podía hacer nada por aquella señorita.

-"Gohan-Kun, toma las cosas con calma, es cierto que Anko está muy grave, pero la verdad aquí es que mis subordinados atacaron primero y tú solo te defendiste"- Gohan seguía con la cabeza agachada, ahora con su postura erguida, sentado en la camilla.

El Hokage estaba por irse, los Anbus se quedaron para vigilarlo, aún había algo que no les daba confianza.-

-"Descansa Gohan-Kun, vendré mañana, portate bien ¿quieres? Despeja tu mente, no fue tu culpa, está profesión es muy peligrosa y todos los Ninjas lo sabemos, trata de..."- Se quedó callado ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

-" ¡¿Gohan!?, ¿Puedes Oírme?"- Se escucho la voz de un hombre, pero sonaba con eco, los Anbus también escucharon la voz trataron de indentificar de donde provenía la voz.

Gohan abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esa voz sin duda la conocía, tenía que ser el, levantó la vista dejando ver el camino que tomaron las lágrimas, trato de buscarlo en la habitación, pero no había nadie más que Sarutobi-San y los Anbus.

-" ¡Papá! Te escucho, ¿Donde estás?"- Sarutobi se quedó estático, esa voz ¿era del papá de Gohan?, Pero, ¿donde esta?, No lo sabia.

-"¡Gohan! Me alegro que estés con vida hijo, estoy en el templo de Kami-sama, te estamos hablando mediante el poder de Shenlong"- Gohan sonrió, todos estaban bien.

Al menos algo había resultado bien, había salvado la tierra de aquel ser tan nefasto.

**Fin del Prólogo**

**Una enorme disculpa a todos aquellos que leyeron la primera version... No sé qué carajos sucedió, pero ahora sí se puede leer bien.**

**Esta Historia está en Wattpad es creada por mi, pregunté en Wattpad si querían que Gohan tuviera un Harem o no, y como nadie voto, será sorpresa si es pareja o parejas así que... Nada, solo disfruten, igual hagan votaciones y comenten por su chicas favoritas.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Redemir, Un Nuevo Hogar

El Hokage había visto muchas cosas, incluso algunas no muy creíbles, pero desde que este niño de nombre Son Gohan, había llegado, todo estaba siendo nuevo y sorprendente, ahora un hombre, que dice Gohan ser su papá, Hablo con Gohan durante 10 minutos, era impresionante pues solo su voz estaba presente en el cuarto sin presencia de su ser.

Gohan se enteró de los hechos, había matado a Cell, Se sorprendió al escuchar que está en otra dimensión, sus sospechas se hicieron verdad, Goku le contó cómo llego a esa Fase del SSJ igual que el, Gohan, por algún motivo en vez de sentirse triste, se puso felíz, sin el allá, ahora su papá era el más fuerte del Universo, no tenía de que preocuparse, según Goku, se enteraron gracias a Shenlong que el estaba en otra dimensión y no muerto como pensaban.

-"Básicamente, eso es todo hijo, bueno, sin mencionar como lo tomo tu mamá y Bulma, están enojadas con todos nosotros, al parecer Bulma empezó a estudiar sobre viajes alterno en dimensiones por agujeros de gusano... No entendí muy bien, y tu mamá, solo te diré que fue el golpe más fuerte que recibí... Por cierto hijo, hay algo que queremos darte, Bulma nos hizo un estuche con cápsulas, Dende tuvo la brillante idea de que Shenlong al terminar de hablar te pudiera mandar algunas cosas a esa dimensión, el dice que no te puede traer de regreso... Pero no te preocupes, pronto encontraremos la forma de traerte de vuelta, en cuanto al estuche, es una sorpresa, cuando lo veas, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás, ya no tengo tiempo hijo... Estoy orgulloso de ti, peleaste hasta el final como todo un Guerrero, Vegeta está orgulloso de ti aún que no lo acepte, Piccolo y los demás también están orgullosos de ti, Nos vemos hijo, cuídate y trata de comer bien, Te quiero hijo"- fueron las últimas palabras de Goku, la voz desapareció, Gohan sonrió nostálgico.

-"(Yo también Te Quiero papá)"- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seguida de una leve risa -"(¿Vegeta orgulloso de mi? Lo dudo mucho)"- Fueron los pensamientos de Gohan.

El Hokage estaba apunto de hablar cuando una luz apareció de repente arriba del regazo de Gohan, Los Anbus y el mismo Hokage se pusieron en guardia pensando que estaba haciendo algo Gohan, la luz cesó y se dejó ver un estuche negro con un logotipo como de una "C", rectangular de 8 pulgadas, Gohan sonrió, los Anbus como el Hokage descansaron de su pose.

-"Gohan-Kun, ¿que es eso?"- Pregunto el Hokage muy curioso.

-"El regalo del que hablo mi papá, Sarutobi-San, me puede hacer el favor de abrirlo, es un estuche que contiene cápsulas dentro"- Los Anbus no muy confiados, detuvieron el paso del Hokage.

-" No, Hokage-sama, lo haré yo, es mejor prevenir que no sea una trampa"- Dijo el Anbu con máscara de Zorro.

El Hokage asintió, y el Anbu se paró aún lado de la camilla de Gohan, tomo el estuche y con cautela lo abrió, dentro tenía unas tipos de tabletas enormes, y arriba del estuche venía una descripción con números, El Anbu puso el estuche abierto en el regazo de Gohan.

-"Gracias Anbu-San"- El Anbu asintió, Gohan vio el estuche donde había 5 Cápsulas, arriba del estuche vio la descripción de las cápsulas -"(1: Goku Y Milk, 2: Máquina de Gravedad, 3: Piccolo, 4: Dende, 5: S-Senzu)"- Gohan Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, si eso era verdad... -" Anbu-San, podría tomar la Cápsula con el número 5 por favor"- El Anbu hizo lo que Gohan le dijo -" Gracias, ahora ¿podrías apretar el botón y lanzar la cápsula hacia mi en el aire?"- El Anbu asintió, hizo lo que dijo Gohan y cuando la cápsula estubo en el aire una nube de humo apareció junto con una diminuta explosión, cuando la nube desapareció, en el regazo de Gohan había una enorme Hoya, Sintió dolor pero no le importó al ver que de verdad eran semillas Senzu: (Semillas del Ermitaño), el Anbu vio el tamaño de la Hoya y la bajo del regazo de Gohan al piso.

-"Gohan-Kun, ¿Que contiene esa Hoya?"- Pregunto el Hokage.

-"Sarutobi-San, esto en mi dimensión se les conoce como semillas Senzu, pueden aumentar de poder al que la coma, tambien cura heridas más eficiente que cualquier otra medicina, puede incluso curarte si estás a punto de la muerte y tambien sirve como alimento para diez días, lo único malo es que no cura enfermedades..."- Sarutobi asintió con impresión.

-"Así que, si comes eso, ¿curaras tus heridas?"- Gohan asintió frenéticamente.

-"Anbu-San, ¿puedes darme una?, por favor, no puedo mover mis brazos"- El Anbu asintió, no puso resistencia, realmente para el, sus heridas no se curarían así de simple por una simple semilla, El Anbu tomo la semilla de Hoya y se la dió en la boca a Gohan, la mastico y trago, el Anbu negó con la cabeza, "(como podían ser tan cabezas duras los de su dimensión pensando que...)" Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos ya que Gohan se paró de golpe de la camilla sin dolor aparente en ninguna zona de su cuerpo, incluso pudo jurar ver qué la musculatura del niño creció un poco -"Muchas Gracias Anbu-San"- le agradeció con una reverencia.

Los tres Anbus se veían calmados, ni siquiera sorprendidos, cual equivocado estaba Gohan.

-"¡¿QUE!?"- Gritaron los tres Anbus, se acercaron a Gohan y sin avisar los golpearon en las partes donde se supone debería estar grave, Gohan se sorprendió por eso, pero no le tomo importancia, pues los golpes no fueron fuertes, se rió un poco ante la actitud infantil que demostraron los Anbus.

-"Esto es maravilloso Gohan-Kun, me gustaría saber de qué está hecha esa semilla, pero eso será para después, ahora que estás bien, primero tienen que revisarle y verificar que todo está bien, lamento decirte que tú ropa quedó hecha trizas y la tuvimos que tirar, te traerán ropas nuevas"- Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-" No sé preocupe Sarutobi-San, estoy seguro que en alguna de las cápsulas hay ropa"- Sarutobi asintió, miro a sus Anbus que seguían inspeccionando el cuerpo de Gohan, se le salió una gota de sudor.

-"Bien, Entonces me retiro, Anbus dejen de invadir el espacio personal de Gohan-Kun, permitanle vestirse"- Los Anbus dejaron de hacer el ridículo y salieron junto con el Hokage, para quedarse afuera esperando mientras Gohan se cambiaba.

("Una vez que salga del Hospital, me disculpare con todos, y sobre todo visitare a la señorita Anko para darle una semilla del ermitaño)"- Gohan tomo unas 5 semillas del ermitaño, pudo ver una nota diminuta, la tomo y la leyó -"Poner en tierra fértil, cerca de un arroyo, sin sombra"- Gohan sonrió, si era cierto lo que pensaba, era así como el maestro Karin, plantaba la semilla para que crecieran más, puso las semillas en la camilla junto la nota, vio la cápsula en la camilla la agarró y la tiró hacia la Hoya dejándola dentro, coloco la Hoya en el estuche, agarró la Cápsula 1, que era de parte de su madre y padre, la accionó y tiro al piso, salió un conjunto parecido al de su papá, una retrato familiar, su gorro de niño, una nota, y el báculo sagrado -"Báculo Sagrado"- Dijo Gohan, unos dos segundos pasaron y de pronto una nube dorada apareció, Gohan abrió enormemente los ojos, no podía ser cierto, no era posible que la Nube Voladora estuviera aquí, ¿como la habían encapsulado? -" ¡¿Nube Voladora!?, ¿Cómo te pudieron encapsular?"- La nube se acercó a Gohan como queriendo abrazarlo, Gohan le dió unas palmaditas a la nube para calmarla, tal vez... Estaba ¿Llorando? No lo sabía, pero igual la consoló, La nube se calmó y se puso a un lado de Gohan, tomo el retrato donde estaban sus papás y el, sonrió, puso la foto en la camilla, tomo el conjunto y se lo puso, la camisa negra por debajo era tan pesada como una Tonelada, las muñequeras y las botas pesaban cerca de 500 Kilos juntos, el peso era alucinante, lo sintió en su cuerpo, pero aún así se podía mover sin problemas, se puso el báculo sagrado en la espalda, se sentó en la nube y empezó a leer la carta, salió un anillo de la carta -"(Gohan, mi Gohan, me enteré por tu padre que no estás muerto, pero que no puedes volver, no entiendo por qué, me dijo que estabas en otra dimensión, no entiendo bien eso, pero mi hizo mandarte algo, te doy el retrato que nos hicimos antes de que fueran a pelear contra ese Monstruo Cell, y también te quiero dar el tesoro más preciado que tengo a parte de ti mi Gohan, te doy el anillo que me dió tu padre al casarnos, quiero que lo conserves, y se lo des a una mujer que tú creas es la indicada, No puedo decir nada, más que estoy orgullosa de ti hijo, nunca me gustó que pelearas, pero me siento feliz al saber que mi hijo es el más fuerte del Universo, aún así no descuides tus estudios en esa dimensión, quiero darte primero la noticia a ti, Hijo, Vas a tener un hermanito, Goku no sabe nada aún, se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere, Cuídate mucho hijo, Te amo)"- Las lágrimas brotaron, vio el anillo en su mano izquierda, lo apreto suavemente, iba a tener un hermanito, estaba feliz por eso, sus papás no estarían solos, tendrían a un hiperactivo niño, eso era seguro, limpio sus lágrimas y guardo el anillo en uno de sus bolsillos, Tomo el retrato y volvió a sonreír, la nube vibró un poco, dandole a entender a Gohan su apoyo, le dió un suave golpecito a la nube, se bajo de ella, guardo las semillas y la nota en su gi naranja, el retrato, el gorro y la carta, las guardo en la capsula, guardo la cápsula en el estuche, se escucho unos golpes en la puerta y entró el Doctor junto a las dos enfermeras, El doctor dejó caer su portapapeles, su mandibula, y ensanchó sus ojos a más no poder, las enfermeras estaban igual, era una alucinación lo que veían, no podía haberse curado así de rápido.

-"¿C-Como?"- Pregunto el doctor, Gohan se rio.

Con el Hokage

El Sandaime Hokage, el hombre más fuerte tal vez de las 5 naciones elementales, estaba siendo arrinconado a un KO por el Papeleo, dejando de eso a un lado, sus pensamientos se concentraron en Gohan, ese niño era muy fuerte, sabía que incluso en una batalla no tendría oportunidad con el, o al menos no de lastimarlo de muerte, estaba preocupado por la mención del Ki, pero más preocupado estaba por el hecho de que el Consejo lo tenía presionando para hablar sobre los acontecimientos de hace un mes, se sabía que un niño llegó al hospital casi muerto y con heridas que nadie podría soportar, ese mismo niño había acabado con casi todos los Ninjas Elite de la Aldea, a excepción de los líderes de clanes y unos jounin, aún así lo que más le preocupaba era la terquedad, necedad y sed de poder de los consejeros, si tocaban los nervios de Gohan podrían hacer que los matara, pero era improbable, pues al ver el como se puso al enterarse del estado de Anko, su imagen de un niño amable y empático había sustituido a la de un demonio poderoso, era malo pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo, sintió que estaba enfrente del Ninja legendario Madara Uchiha, y eso que nunca lo conoció, tocaron la puerta.

-"Adelante"- Abrieron la puerta y se vio a un hombre alto con cabello blanco largo puntiagudo, el Hokage alzó una ceja -"¿Jiraiya? No es normal que entres tan formal"- El Hokage ya sabía el por qué estaba ahí.

-"Sarutobi-Sensei, vengo para que me dé a Naruto Uzumaki, se que no aprobó su examen de graduación, como su padrino me lo llevaré de la aldea y cuídare de el"- El Hokage negó con la cabeza, encendió su pipa, inhaló un poco de tabaco y expulsó el humo.

-"Jiraiya sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, el consejo no lo permitirá"- Esto era lo mismo desde hace 10 años, Sarutobi de verdad quería darle al niño a Jiraiya, pero el consejo no lo permitiría, como dejar ir a su Jinchuriki, su fuerza militar caería drásticamente y las demás aldeas atacarían.

-"Tch... Tú tienes la culpa Sensei, les diste suficiente poder, tu eres el líder de la aldea, nadie debería de estar por encima de ti, soy su padrino y ni siquiera puedo verlo sin sentirme culpable de todo lo que pasó en su infancia, Sensei por favor, el no es ninja, por lo tanto es un civil y no podrían hacer nada si me lo llevo conmigo, solo estoy pidiendo tu permiso educadamente, pero no me dejas opción"- Sarutobi dejo salir humo de su boca, miro a Jiraiya quien tenía el ceño fruncido, era verdad lo que decía su ex alumno, el mismo le dió la autoridad y poder al consejo, ¿su excusa?, Ya está demasiado viejo, aún que su ex compañero, Danzó Shimura, seguía muy activo y no se daba por vencido, para llegar a ser el Hokage de Konoha.

-" Sabes ¿Lo que conlleva esa decisión tuya Jiraiya? Tal vez a Naruto no lo persigan, que la verdad lo dudo mucho, es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, por otro lado a ti, puedo hacerte un ninja renegado, por el hecho de haber secuestrado al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ¿Quieres eso?"- Jiraiya frunció el seño, si esto era una jugarreta del anciano, está bien, dos pueden jugar.

-" ¿Y que? No es como que puedas hacer algo, después de todo, las decisiónes las toma el consejo no tu, ¿que más te da?"- Sarutobi frunció el seño, se paró de su silla y enfrentó a Jiraiya.

-" Puedes ser uno de los 3 Sannin Jiraiya, pero recuerda que sigo siendo tu superior, soy tu Hokage, y alguna vez fui tu Sensei, así que más respeto muchacho, en cuanto a Naruto, ya lo dije hasta el cansancio, el se quedará en la aldea, tienes permitido verlo, pero que no puedas hacerlo por tus inseguridades no es asunto nuestro, pudiste entrenarlo, quedarte en la aldea a criarlo, pero no, preferiste ir tras Orochimaru y estar atento a tu red de espionaje, dime, ¿Orochimaru ya cambio de ideales?, ¿Lograste traerlo de vuelta? ¡No! ¿Verdad?"- Jiraiya apretó fuertemente sus puños al igual que sus dientes, esto no estaba llegando a ningún lado positivo.

-" Puedes ser el Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, pero no olvides el por qué sigues en el poder, Minato dejo el puesto y nadie más que tú, eras el encargado de que su hijo no fuera odiado y la aldea lo alabará o por lo menos lo tratarán como un igual, pero no hiciste nada"- Sarutobi apretó sus puños, Jiraiya estaba tocando un nervio muy delgado.

-" Al igual que tú, No es así ¿Jiraiya?, No te quieras sentir menos culpable de la que compartimos"- Eso fue todo, Jiraiya explotó en Furia, Sarutobi ya había previsto un encuentro con su ex alumno.

-"No importa, me lo llevaré de la aldea conmigo"- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse en un Shunshin.

La verdad, Sarutobi suspiro aliviado, lo último que quería era tener una pelea con Jiraiya, sus nervios estaban al tope, un nuevo toque en la puerta, hizo suspirar a Sarutobi.

-"Adelante"- Dijo el Hokage, entro un anciano de la misma edad que el, vendado del ojo derecho y con su brazo derecho completamente envuelto en su túnica negra, tenía una cicatriz en su barbilla en forma de X.

-"Sarutobi, Te vez estresado, seré breve, ya todos sabemos que Naruto Uzumaki no aprobó el examen para convertirse en Gennin, así que es hora de que me dejes meterlo en Raíz para así poder hacerlo un verdadero Ninja"- Sarutobi volvió a suspirar.

-"(Aquí vamos otra vez)"-

Con Gohan

Ya había terminado su chequeo, el doctor al igual que las enfermeras, no podían creerlo, ni siquiera sabían cómo se había curado, Gohan se divierto viendo cómo tocaban la nube, le dieron el alta, los Anbus entraron a la habitación, vieron su nuevo atuendo, y un bastón rojo en su espalda y alado de el se veía una nube dorada.

-" ¿Y esa Nube?"- Pregunto muy curioso el Anbu con máscara de gato y manchas verdes.

-"Es la Nube Voladora, todo aquel con corazón y pensamientos puros puede subirse y volar por los cielos"- El Anbu acarició la nube, se sentía dura y suave a la vez, trato de subirse, y lo consiguió.

-"Esto, es DeviertidOOOOOO"- La nube sin permiso o comando, salió por la ventana con el Anbu encima de ella, los otros dos Anbus se asomaron por la ventana, y veían a la nube junto con su compañero volar por los cielos en círculos, después de un minuto la nube volvió a entrar a la habitación, el Anbu bajo y se puso en una pose de querer vomitar.

-" Y ¿Que tan divertido es?"- le pregunto el Anbu con máscara de Zorro.

-"Cállate"- Respondió el Anbu.

-" Lo siento por eso, la nube tiene vida propia, no me pregunten el como, pero es muy traviesa con los nuevos"- Los tres asintieron, Gohan les sonrió.

-"Bien, Hokage-sama dió la orden de dejarte solo con uno de nosotros, hasta la noche donde tendrás que ir a la torre Hokage, lamento decirte que no somos ninguno de nosotros, tu guardia debería de llegar..."- Se abrió la puerta bruscamente, dejando ver a la Anbu Neko.

-"MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA"- La Anbu antes de ir a golpear a Gohan, la agarraron los otros tres -"¿COMO ES QUE ESTAS ILESO?"- Un Anbu la había buscado y dicho que debía volver a su misión de cuidar al niño, dicho sea de paso, le contó que ya estaba curado y debía vigilarlo mientras daban las 8 de la noche, eso la enfureció, ¿como podía estar bien? -"¡¿COMO MIERDA ES QUE ESTAS CURADO?!"- Gohan la vio directo, se puso enfrente de ella.

-" Dejenla, tiene que desahogarse"- Los Anbus sin pensarlo la soltaron, en ese momento, la Anbu se abalanzó hacia el tirandolo, se sintió un temblor en todo el hospital y más en el piso donde estaban, en el suelo le empezó a golpear el rostro, una y otra vez, se sentía como golpear algo más fuerte que el maldito acero, sangre escurría, pero no era de Gohan, era sangre proviniente de los puños de ella, están heridos, abiertos, le dolían como el maldito infierno, Gohan detuvo sus manos por las muñecas.

-"Te harás más daño"- Ahora el Maldito le estaba teniendo lástima, se safo del agarré, se paró a toda velocidad y sacó su espada, sin dudarlo ni tardando más de medio segundo se escucho algo romperse.

Se podía ver a Gohan con la mitad de una espada en su cuello, la media espada tenía fisuras en la hoja, estaba apunto de romperse, la otra mitad, estaba incrustada en la pared de la habitación, la Anbu con mucha irá, tiró una patada cargada de Chakra, dió con éxito en la mejilla derecha de Gohan tirandolo,se volvio a sentir aquel temblor, saco un Kunai y lo dirigió a su corazon, fue rechazado por el cuerpo de Gohan como si el Kunai fuera papel o goma, tomo otro Kunai y se abalanzó sobre el, volvió a apuntar a su corazón, pero no sé incrustaba, una y otra vez trato de hacer que el Kunai atravesara su piel y llegar al corazón, pero el Maldito Kunai no quería hacer su única y estúpida función, matar al niño.

-"¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO MATARTE?, ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! SOLO..."- Se quedó callada un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza, el Kunai empezó a llenarse de sangre desde el mango, el cuerpo de la Anbu empezó a temblar, con su mano izquierda retiro su máscara dejando ver las lágrimas resbalarse.

Gohan estaba aturdido, La Anbu era una hermosa mujer, sus delicadas y finas facciones eran hermosas, sus ojos color café, el labial rojo en sus labios finos y notoriamente suaves, resaltaban su cabello color púrpura, largo, su rostro era la definicion de hermosa, Bulma estaría celosa por ver a esta mujer, ella era bonita, pero la mujer que está encima de él es hermosa, se sintió mal por verla llorar y ver sus nudillos sangrando, con los huesos, probablemente rotos.

La Anbu se dejó caer encima del pecho de Gohan, tiró el Kunai, y apretó la ropa del Semi Sayayin.

-"S-Solo quiero que mi a-amiga esté bien, ya sufrió mucho, cuando supo que había terminado su carrera ninja, el brillo en sus ojos que nos costó devolverle por mucho tiempo, volvió a d-desaparecer... Te odió maldito, te odió con todas mis fuerzas, quiero matarte, pero no puedo..."- La Anbu puso su cara en el pecho de Gohan mientras apretaba el agarre en sus ropas.

Gohan se volvió a sentir mal, bastante mal, pero ahora ese sentimiento era diferente, pues podía hacer algo por Anko, Gohan no sabiendo que hacer más que abrazarla, la rodeó con sus brazos en su cintura.

-"De verdad lo siento mucho Anbu-San, pero quiero ayudar a tu amiga Anko, tengo la solución en mis manos"- La Anbu seguía llorando, Gohan sabía que estaba frustrada al no poder matarlo, acarició su cabello purpura, era tan suave, y al frotarlo podía oler el aroma de su shampoo, un olor agradable, dulce, "(Vainilla)" fue lo que pensó Gohan.

La Anbu abandonó el agarre y controlo su llanto, Gohan dejo de abrazarla, se había sentido tan bien abrazarla, la Anbu lo vio, se secó las lágrimas y lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo con su puño en la cara, Gohan sintió un leve dolor.

-"No me vuelvas a abrazar, ni mucho menos hablarme así de dulce"- La Anbu se paró, no se puso su máscara, los otros tres Anbus estaban petrificados, era bien conocido que tanto ella como Kurenai eran dos de las Kunoichis, que no dejaban ser abrazadas y ella había dejo ser a abrazada por unos largos 40 segundos, tiempo récord.

-"Entiendo, lo siento"- Gohan se paró del suelo, se sacudió la ropa, vio los nudillos destrozados de la Anbu, busco una semilla Senzu de su cinturón azul, la saco y estiró su mano hacia ella mostrando una semilla de color verde -"Toma, comela, esto sanará las heridas de tus manos, las tienes muy mal"- La Anbu volteó a ver a los otros tres que asintieron, la Anbu no muy confiada tomo la semilla y con algo de miedo la dirigió a su boca para posteriormente masticarla y tragarla, después de dos segundos se sintió con más energía, sus nudillos estaban normales, sin ningún síntoma de herida que haya tenido hace dos segundos, incluso el dedo que se rompió dandole semejante patada a Gohan había sanado, "(Si pudiera darle esto a Anko-chan, tal vez ella... No, es imposible, está en un punto sin retorno...)" Fue el pensamiento de la Anbu, se deprimió, Gohan pudo notar esto.

-"Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?, Así es como me cure, sé que estás pensando en tu amiga Anko, y si, con estas semillas ella podrá curarse, estas semillas pueden curarte aún estando al borde de la muerte"- Gohan le sonrió, La Anbu estaba que no se la creía, si era verdad, tenían que ir ahora mismo con Anko-chan para que se curara.

La Anbu agarro a Gohan de su muñeca derecha y trato de jalarlo, pero no pudo, Gohan se rasco la nuca con su mano izquierda.

-"Vamos con tu amiga Anko"- Gohan se puso a un lado de ella, los tres Anbus se fueron en un Shunshin, Gohan dejó escapar un "Woow" en sus pensamientos, salieron del cuarto con una Anbu impaciente.

Caminaron muy poco, la Anbu tocó la puerta, enseguida entro a la habitación, dentro se podía ver a su amiga Anko sentada, a simple vista podías jurar que no tenía nada, pero la vista pérdida de la Kunoichi, daba a entender otra cosa.

Anko vio hacia enfrente, dejando ver a su amiga Yugao-Chan, se sentía feliz de verla, pero no podía demostrarlo, ahora que ya no podía ser ninja, ¿que más podía hacer?, Tan pronto como su amiga dejo la puerta detrás de ella se vio a "El" era ese Maldito Gaki, el hijo de puta que la había dejado así, ahí estaba pasando a su habitación como si fuera el maldito dueño, Anko vio a Yugao.

-"¿POR QUE ESTA EL AQUÍ? ¿TRAJISTE A MI VERDUGO PARA QUE TERMINE SU TRABAJO?, ¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAS AQUÍ HIJO DE PERRA? ¿ME QUIERES MATAR? ¿O ACASO ME VAS A VIOLAR?"- "(¿Violarla? Realmente Anko tiene graves problemas mentales)" Gohan apretó los puños, Anko estaba furiosa con el... No, estaba más que eso.

Yugao llegó con Anko y se sentó en la silla, no había pensando en las consecuencias de que su amiga viera al que la dejo así.

-"Anko-chan, el viene a disculparse, no te hará nada, lo juro"- Anko tembló de furia.

-"¿No me hará nada?, ¿Yugao, tu presenciaste su poder, nadie podría detenerlo si el quisiera lastimarme, cómo estás muy segura de que no me hará nada?"- Yugao no pudo decir nada, ya que Anko empezó a llorar, sus ojos apagados y sus lágrimas daban una sensación vacía en ella, Gohan vio esto, se le estremeció el corazón el había provocado esto -" Ya no me importa, si me quieres violar o matar, solo hazlo rápido..."- Gohan sintió inundarse de una emocion que nunca había sentido y no sabría describir, pero se sentia como la peor maldita basura en el universo, su pecho le dolía, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, Yugao empezó a llorar, posó sus manos sobres las de su amiga y las apretó, pero Anko no sentía nada, Gohan se colóco en el lado derecho de ella.

-" T-Toma, comela, p-por favor"- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Gohan mientras extendía su mano a la boca de Anko, ella vio una semilla verde y sonrió irónicamente.

-"¿Así es cómo termina todo? Envenenada con una semilla, Está bien..."- Sin oponer resistencia, abrió poco la boca y Gohan depósito la semilla en su boca, Anko mastico, no tenía mal sabor, una vez triturada, se la trago -" Al menos sabía bien..."- de pronto Anko sintió como su nuca dejo de dolerle así como su costado derecho junto con la quijada, sintió como podía respirar mejor, como antes, se sintió con mucha más fuerza, por último sintió sus manos de nuevo, un leve brillo en sus ojos se vislumbro, movio sus manos, sus dedos, sus muñecas, cerro sus puños, hizo señas sin canalizar Chakra -"¿Q-Que demonios...?"- volteó a ver a Yugao que tenía una sonrisa, Anko se empezó a hiperventilar, sonrió, sus lágrimas salían cual cascada, no estaba incapacitada, podía mover sus manos, podia seguir siendo ninja, por inercia volteó a su derecha, ahí estaba el Gaki en una reverencia.

-"S-Siento mucho lo que le hice Señorita, N-No espero que me perdone o me deje de odiar, m-mucho menos que me de las gracias"- Gohan se incorporó, dejando ver un rostro triste, amargo, arrepentido, sus lágrimas salían sin control, tenía una sonrisa que transmitía todo, menos felicidad -" D-De verdad l-lo S-Siento"- sin decir más, Gohan salió volando por la ventana abierta de la habitación, trato irse lo más lejos que podía, un bosque vacío de vida silvestre era lo mejor, lo había encontrado en segundos, bajo y se plantó en el suelo, tenía sus manos temblorosas, apretó sus puños.

-"(Se supone que yo derrotó el mal, no provocarlo")- Fue el pensamiento de Gohan.

No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero aquí el era el monstruo, el odiado, el villano, nunca había visto algo como lo vio con Anko, esa pérdida de brillo, de voluntad, había perdido incluso la esperanza, se sentía mal bastante mal "Maldición" incluso quería vomitar, prácticamente le había insinuado que era un violador, y eso hacía pensar a Gohan que hay niños de su edad violando mujeres, lo hizo enfurecer, no quería estar en esta dimensión, había demasiado quiebre, y solo había visto muy poco, casi una migaja de lo que es vivir en el mundo Ninja, pero no podía tolerar la idea de ser el malo, que lo tratarán como un monstruo, llegaron los fragmentos de la batalla con Cell, El sí era despiadado, pero estaba seguro que el no violaria a una mujer, podía matarlas, pero... ¿Daño psicológico y físico de por vida? Lo dudaba mucho.

Se arrodilló, puso sus manos delante sosteniendo su cuerpo, no dejaba de sentirse mal por aquella mujer de cabello morado, la había maltratado tanto física, como mentalmente, si en su pasado ella había sufrido, en realidad a Gohan no le importaba, lo que le importaba era el como por sus acciones, esa mujer se había dado por vencida, si antes se pudo levantar, de lo que sea que le sucedió en el pasado y ahora no pudo, lo hacía sentir mal, había hecho algo peor, apretó sus puños, la nube que había salido a volar un rato, llegó con Gohan, no le tomo importancia, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, empezó a elevar su Ki, estaba consiente de eso, cuando lo invadía la furia lo hacía, pero esta vez era diferente la furia, estaba mezclada con el sentimiento de tristeza.

El ki de Gohan ahora estaba en su escencia más fuerte y pura debido al estado de su cuerpo, Aumento y aumento su ki, hasta que la tierra en donde estaba apoyado empezó a temblar y desprender pequeños trozos, su cabello ondulaba como si una fuerte corriente de viento estuviera presente, seguía apretando sus puños, Subió ambos puños al aire y los dejo caer con toda su fuerza.

Con Anko y Yugao

Anko se había vestido, Yugao le había explicado mientras se vestía, el como Gohan, había demostrado preocupación y arrepentimiento, cuando le explicó el Hokage su estado, también le dijo todo lo que escucho de el mientras estaba en la habitación, Anko cuando vio al niño salir volando quedó perpleja, pero se sintió mal al verle su rostro, en vez de matarla, la curo, en vez de hacerle o decirle otra cosa, se disculpó.

-"Tenemos que buscarlo Yugao-Chan, tengo que disculparme con el Gaki"- Yugao asintió, era muy pronto, y de verdad que lo era, pero después de cómo fue con ella hace unos momentos, Yugao le tomo un poco de cariño.

-"Si, vamos, Anko-chan, también le debo una dis..."- Yugao no pudo terminar, al sentir la misma energía de hace un mes, solo que era más fuerte.

Tanto Yugao, como Anko, voltearon a donde se sentía la energía, ninguna era sensor, pero esa energía cualquiera la podía sentir, era igual de grande que la de un Jounin Alto, de un momento a otro sintieron el hospital temblar un poco, no, no era solo el hospital, era la aldea completa.

-"Es el Gaki..."- Anko al terminar esas palabras, se sintió un temblor más fuerte.

-"Tengo que irme Anko-chan, me encargaron vigilarlo, tu ve con Hokage-sama a avisarle, aún que creo que ya lo sabe "- Un temblor aún más fuerte sacudió el hospital.

Yugao salió en un Shunshin, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se sentía la energía de Gohan.

Con el Hokage

Sarutobi después de una larga charla con su ex alumno sobre Naruto, y después de otra charla un poco larga con Danzó para llevarselo a Raiz y convencerlo de que no sería una idea, por fin estaba teniendo un momento de paz fumando y leyendo su querido Icha Icha, el papeleo ya se había atrasado, podía esperar un poco más.

Sarutobi estaba llegando a una parte picante del libro, cuando sintió una energía presionar el ambiente a su alrededor, seguido de eso, la torre tembló un poco, Sarutobi reconoció esa energía, solo que ahora era más fuerte, más pura, era Gohan, se sintió otro temblor, pero ahora el doble de fuerte, la energía volvió a subir y se sintió un tercer temblor, este era más fuerte, no había que preocuparse mucho, solo se movían los cuadros y el agua en un vaso se movía poco, pero tenía que hacer algo, pues si Gohan aumentaba su energía hasta el punto donde lo demostró hace un mes, podría causar desastres en la aldea, Los Anbus con máscara de Zorro y Gato con manchas verdes se hicieron presentes entre las sombras.

-"Kakashi, Yamato, tenemos que ir a detener a Gohan"- Ambos asintieron, aún que un poco temerosos, ("¿Detenerlo? ¡¿COMO!?"- fue el pensamiento compartido de ambos.

Los tres salieron de la torre a toda velocidad.

Con Gohan

Gohan seguía aumentando su Ki, estaba apunto de hacer salir su aura azulada, volvió a alzar los brazos y dió otro golpe ya había un cráter donde estaba, no tan pronunciado, pero se notaba, no se dió cuenta de las presencias alrededor de él, de nueva cuenta estaban todos los presentes de hace un mes a excepción de 5 personas, la nube se había ido, Gohan volvió a subir los brazos y dió otro golpe al suelo.

-"Quiero ir a casa..."- fue lo que escucharon todos -" Quiero ver a mi papá "- Kurenai estaba ahí con un Kunai, enfrente de ella estaba ese maldito que había dejado grave a su amiga, no, a sus dos amigas, aún que Yugao ya estuviera bien, no se lo perdonaría, solo la muerte lo haría.

-"Maldito monstruo"- Gohan escucho la voz de una mujer, subió su vista, los presentes podían ver sus lágrimas caer, por alguna razón se estremecieron al verlo así, incluso Kurenai suavizó el agarre del Kunai, pero no dejo que eso cegara su sed de venganza -" ¿POR QUE LLORAS MALDITO?, ¿ERES UN MONSTRUO?, TU DEJASTE MAL A MI AMIGA..."- Kurenai iba a seguir hablando, pero vio al niño enfrente de ella.

Gohan, cuando escucho lo último, sabía que era la otra amiga de Anko, rápidamente se puso enfrente de ella, Agarró la mano derecha de ella donde tenía el Kunai.

-"¿Quieres venganza?, Aquí estoy, mátame, entierra esa navaja en mi corazón..."- Kurenai esstaba petrificada, su ira desapareció momentáneamente, Gohan puso la punta en su pecho, solo era cuestión que Kurenai empujara el Kunai.

Los que habían visto hace 1 mes como un Kunai no le haría nada, negaron con la cabeza viendo a Kurenai, no en síntoma de réplica, si no en síntoma de que no pasaría nada, Kurenai dudo, aflojó el agarre, se soltó del Kunai.

-" Maldito demente, ¿Por qué quieres la muerte?, ¿Al menos pon resistencia? No mataré a alguien que no se defiende"- Fueron las palabras de Kurenai.

Gohan, había pensado en morir, tal vez, así su alma estaría vagando y Shenlong podría llevar su alma a su dimensión y con el segundo deseo podría revivirlo, solo esperaba que su papá o amigos, algún día volvieran a pedirle a Shenlong que hablaran con él y al enterarse de que había muerto, se les ocurriría algo similar, y si no... Realmente ya no tenía nada que proteger o algo mas por qué luchar, aquí el era el monstruo, pero esta mujer de cabello azabache y ojos rojos le estaba arruinando el plan, como si fuera una hoja seca rompió el Kunai cuando cerro su mano, la fuerza de Gohan al romper el Kunai sorprendió a todos, sintieron el aumento aterrador de energía proviniente de el.

-"Te doy la oportunidad de vengar a tu amiga y matarme, y rechazas la oferta... Quieres que me defienda para poder matarme, ¡BIEN! ASI SERÁ, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- La tierra se sacudió, Kurenai salto lejos de el, se escucharon como tipos de trueno cerca de Gohan, una luz blanca adorno el cuerpo del Semi Sayayin, las rocas del cráter empezaron a Flotar alrededor de Gohan, la luz blanca pasó a un azul, como si fuera fuego, su cabello se levantaba levemente - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- volvió a gritar el Semi Sayayin, su ki en forma base estaba al 100%

Esto ya era ridículo para los Anbus y los Jounin que estaban presentes, entre más elevaba su energía, estaba superando a los Jounin Altos, y cuando llegó al tope estuvo al par de los Jounin de Élite, aquellos que se considerarían aptos para Kage.

Su aura estaba irradiando cierto calor, Kurenai tembló ante el poder del niño, no sabía que hacer, lo había provocado, tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo y no pudo por su maldito corazón de cachorro al ver su rostro.

-"Bien, ¿ahora sí lo harás?"- Llegaron más personas, entre ellas estaban, Jiraiya, Danzó, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Yamato, Yugao y Anko.

-"Gohan-Kun, tranquilízate, nadie aquí te quiere lastimar"- Sarutobi se acercó donde estaba Gohan.

-" Eso no es cierto, Ella quiere Matarme, y con justa razón, lastime a su amiga, aquí nadie me ve más allá de un monstruo, mira las caras de los que no tienen mascara"- Sarutobi Miro a Guy, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chōza, su hijo Asuma, vio a unos cuantos Chunnin que estaban temblando, incluso unos Anbus tenían sus dudas, se podía notar por la temblorina en la mano donde tenían su respectivo Kunai -"Me tienen miedo, aquí yo soy el monstruo, el villano... soy como la peor pesadilla de todos"- Gohan vio directo a Sarutobi.

-" Solo están sorprendidos por el poder que posees, eres un niño de 12 años casi igualando el poder de un Kage"- Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-"Tú no lo entiendes Sarutobi-San, si elevo el máximo de mi poder, puedo acabar con tu aldea con un solo ataque, incluso puedo acabar con el planeta tan solo con una técnica, así que será mejor que me maten antes de que eso pase..."- ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho? ¿Ese no era su máximo poder?, Una persona de entre todos decidió hacerle frente.

-" Kyōmon:(Séptima puerta,Puerta de la Conmoción)"- Guy Fue El valiente que no se se dejó intimidar, igualmente tenía un aura azul, sus ojos se volvieron Blancos, Gohan no podía creerlo, estaba a la par de Sarutobi-San, incluso podía jurar que era mas fuerte que el.

-"Si amenazas a la aldea de la hoja, no tendremos piedad contigo Gaki"- Quien habló fue Jiraiya, también se uniría a Guy, Sarutobi estaba dudoso de unirse, los Anbus, Jounin y Chunnin se tranquilizaron al ver al Gama Sennin y la bestia verde listos para pelear, tomaron valor, los jefes de clanes estaban dudosos, solo era un niño, no podían tomarse enserio sus palabras.

-"Si así va hacer, ¡vengan!"- Yugao reaccionó más rápido que Jiraiya y Guy, Se puso delante de Gohan, dandole la espalda.

-" Esperen, ¿Que están locos?, Es un niño"- Sus palabras sonaban vacías, pues provenían de la persona número uno que quería matarlo.

-" Yugao-Chan, ¿ya olvidaste lo que le hizo a Anko-chan?"- Yugao negó con la cabeza.

-"No, no lo eh olvidado y a diferencia de nosotros, el es el más afectado, suena estúpido defenderlo después de pasar todo un mes diciendo que lo mataría por lo que le hizo a Anko, pero el solo se defendió ese día, y ahora por mi culpa y la de Anko, es que el está así... O ¿me equivoco? ¿Gohan-Kun?"- Yamato, Kakashi, junto a otros Anbus se dieron cuenta del sufijo cariñoso, de igual manera Kurenai y Anko se dieron cuenta, al parecer solo ella fue la que no se escucho.

-" ... "- No dijo nada, y asi se vino el dicho, "El que calla otorga", Gohan bajo la cabeza, apretó sus puños, durante el discurso de Yugao, había visto a Anko, su culpa era enorme.

-"Gohan-Kun, ¿es verdad lo que dice Yugao?"- Sarutobi vio a Gohan que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-"No sé de qué habla"- Gohan bajo su ki, hasta el punto de pasar por un civil.

-" Oye Gaki..."- Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de Kakashi, ni él se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Kunoichi, la mayoría volteó y vio a Anko, Kurenai se sorprendió, se suponía que falta mucho tiempo para que pudiera salir del hospital.

-"Anko-chan... ¿Por que estas aqui?"- Anko volteó para ver a Kurenai.

-" Por el"- Anko señaló a Gohan.

-" ¿De que estas hablando?, No puedes hacer nada, el acabó con... "- Antes de que terminará, se sintió un aumento más grande que antes en el Ki de Gohan, volteron y vieron la aura carmesí. Guy de nuevo estaba atónito, solo podía pensar en el daño que se haría, pero si ya soporto una vez... Será posible que soportará de nuevo... ¿No?, los nuevos que apenas sabían de la existencia de Gohan y su poder, se sorprendieron, incluso Danzó, ese era Shimon, no había duda alguna, este niño quería morir, se supone que Guy es el único que podría abrir esa puerta.

-" YA ME DISCULPÉ, NO QUERIA HACERLO, USTEDES ATACARON PRIMERO AUN ESTANDO AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE... ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICIERA?, ¿Dejarme matar?, Solo me defendí, y en ese momento no me importaba si me llevaba a algunos o todos conmigo..."- Gohan seguía con el Kaioken activo, Guy quería atacar, pero Sarutobi lo detuvo antes de que atacará -" Ya me disculpé con Anko-San y Anbu-San "- Las dos asintieron ante las miradas de todos.

-" Por eso es que estoy aquí... También necesito disculparme contigo y darte las gracias..."- Gohan subió la mirada para ver a Anko.

-" Yo también debo disculparme contigo, y darte las gracias"- Gohan estaba aturdido, desactivo el Kaioken, volvió a bajar su Ki, hasta hacerse pasar por un civil, Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, no había muerto cuando desactivo el Shimon.

-"¡¿E-Eh?!"- Atino a decir Gohan, estaba aturdido, Anko y Yugao hicieron una reverencia.

-" Perdóname por decirte cosas tan hirientes, no eres un verdugo o violador, me deje llevar por mis emociones, y gracias por regresarme mi motivo de seguir viviendo"- Anko se enderezó y le dió una sonrisa a Gohan, después lo abrazó, Gohan se sintió bien, pero por alguna razón aún sentía que le debía algo a ella, Anko dejo de abrazarlo y le dió un leve golpe en el hombro, se puso a un lado de Yugao.

-" Perdóname Gohan-Kun, de las dos, yo fui quién demostró más hostilidad, lo lamento por todo, incluso por el haber tratado de matarte... De igual manera ahora pienso que no habría tenido oportunidad de hacerlo... Y te agradezco por haber ayudado a Anko-chan, de todo corazón, muchas gracias"- Yugao le sonrió, Gohan seguía hipnotizado por su belleza, Yugao se acercó para abrazarlo, no sabía que hacer o decir, solo se quedó estático, ¿así de fácil lo habían perdonado?, No podía creerlo.

-" Bien, Jiraiya y los líderes de clanes, por favor quédense, Danzó tú también, los Jounin que se convertirán en sensei mañana, igual quédense, Yugao y Anko por favor también quédense, los demás se pueden retirar"- Todos acataron la orden, ahora solo eran un puñado de personas.

-"Gohan-Kun, por favor, síguenos, tenemos mucho de que hablar"- Gohan solo asintió, Kakashi, Yamato, Yugao y Anko caminaron detrás de él, los líderes de clan, Y el Hokage estaba enfrente de el caminando, Jiraiya estaba caminando a su lado izquierdo y Danzó en el derecho Asuma y Kurenai iban más atrás... Casi solos.

Lo estaban escoltando, Gohan se quedó callado durante todo el trayecto, nadie dijo nada, el ambiente era incómodo para el, llegaron a una torre, todos entraron en ella, llegaron a una sala donde había una mesa y muchas sillas, los líderes de clan se sentaron en su lugar.

-"Bien, Gohan-Kun, tendremos que esperar un poco, en un momento empezaremos "- Gohan asintió, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, no, la verdad si sabía, esto era como un juzgado.

Pasaron 10 minutos donde Gohan se limitó a decir algo y ver a los demás, sé quedo vagando en sus pensamientos, Yugao y Anko hablaron con Kurenai, aún no aceptaba que el Gaki había curado a Anko con una simple semilla.

Llegaron los consejeros civiles junto a los dos líderes del Consejo, unos ancianos de la misma edad que Sarutobi.

-"Bien, Ya están todos Sarutobi"- Le dijo Danzó

-"Muy bien, los eh citado de emergencia ya que tenemos un enorme asunto que atender, Gohan-Kun, nosotros conformamos el consejo de la aldea, tengo que pedirte, les cuentes a todos los presentes, quien eres, de dónde eres y qué eres"- Gohan asintió sin reprochar nada.

Los consejeros vieron a un niño de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, su traje naranja les hizo recordar a la molestia y Demonio de la aldea.

Gohan, se presentó educadamente, y así empezó a relatar varias cosas de el.

3 Horas Después

Realmente todo lo que habían escuchado los consejeros, líderes de clan y demás, para ellos era una mentira ¿Ki?, Era imposible manejarlo sin morir, ¿Otra dimensión? Si, como no, y Madara sigue vivo ¿No?, Curar a Anko con una semilla... Eso ya era el colmo.

-"¿Hokage-sama, lo que dice el niño es cierto?"- Pregunto Tsume.

-" Si, lo es, ciertamente yo tampoco creía que el era de otra dimensión, pero el no sabe nada de las 5 naciones, sobre el chakra o los ninjas"- Tsume frunció el ceño, y asintió de mala gana, no podía creer eso, era ilógico.

-" Debo decir que tú poder quedó reflejado hace un mes cuando casi nos matas, aún me parece difícil aceptarlo, pero no puedo ver qué mientas"- Dijo Shikaku.

-"Con que Ki... Dime Gaki, ¿como es que no haz muerto?" Pregunto Jiraiya.

-" Bueno, Jiraiya-San, yo empecé a usar Ki a los 3 años, y fui entrenado a los cuatro años, desde ahí fue que empecé a controlar el ki, la respuesta del por qué no eh muerto, es simple, por lo que tengo entendido sobre el chakra, es lo mismo que el Ki todos tienen esa escencia, una constan en vitalidad que es el ki, y la otra que consta en fluidez cardinal, es decir el chakra, si bien, el chakra es poderoso, se podría decir que es una energía del cuerpo, y el Ki es el potencial humano, o vitalidad, al contrario de lo que se piensa, el usar Ki no es imposible, se puede controlar y alcanzar un nivel más haya de lo imaginado"- Jiraiya estaba reflexionando las palabras de Gohan.

-" ¿Quieres decir que podríamos usar Ki?"- Pregunto Inoichi.

-" La verdad lo dudo Inoichi, el ki fluye por todo el cuerpo sin puntos en específico, al contrario del Chakra"- Respondió Shikaku.

-" Se equivoca Shikaku-San, es verdad que es diferente el Chakra del Ki, pero también hay más sub energías, como el Senjutsu que es la energía natural, y hay otra energía que cuando las dominas o mezclas, obtienes el Ki, en ustedes puedo sentir una energía fuerte, pero débil a comparación del Ki, en los habitantes o civiles, puedo detectar Ki... Supongo que ellos al no ser Ninjas o haber usado Chakra, aún tienen la posibilidad de usar Ki, incluso el Señor de Cejas grandes, podría usar Ki, ya que su energía está mitad y mitad, es decir que tiene Ki y Chakra, el podría ganar el otro 50% y controlar el ki"- Jiraiya estába atónito por la información de Gohan, así como Shikaku, los demás apenas y entendieron.

-"Entonces ¿Guy podría ser como tú de poderoso?"- Pregunto Asuma.

-" Bueno, si, se podría decir"- Gohan se rasco la nuca, no les había dicho nada sobre que es un híbrido.

-"¿Podría ser?, ¿A qué te refieres Gohan-Kun?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

Gohan estaba entre decirles o no,. No perdía nada con decirles, pero quería mantener el asunto en secreto, aún que viendo la situación, decidió contarles.

-"Bueno, verán, yo no soy un humano cualquiera, soy un híbrido"- todos arquearon una ceja -" Mi papá es un Guerrero de otro planeta, donde provenían los Saiyayin "- Esto ya era querer tomarles el pelo.

-" Y ¿Que es un Saiyayin?"- Pregunto Shikaku

-" Un Saiyayin, es un guerrero, un peleador formidable, tienen una cola de mono, y cuando ven la luna llena se transforman en monos gigantescos, también, hace algunos años, descubrimos que poseen otra transformación, una donde los límites los pone la propia imaginación"- Jiraiya se empezó a reír, esto era una buena historia que vender, el Gaki tenia imaginación.

-"No puedo creerte niño, lo siento, pero es lo más ridículo que eh oído, si tienen cola, ¿por qué tu no tienes?"- Gohan inclinó la cabeza.

-" Pero si tengo, Miren"- De su pantalón salió una cola con cabello negro -" junto con mi papá, descubrimos como mantenerla oculta, pero debido a eso, el poder que nos da la cola, también se oculta"- Jiraiya dejó caer su mandibula, al igual que los demás presentes, incluso Sarutobi.

-" ¿E-Entoces te puedes transformar en un mono gigantesco?"- Pregunto Jiraiya.

-" Claro que sí, siempre y cuando vea luna llena, y tenga mi cola fuera, pero prefiero que eso no pase, pierdo el control cuando eso sucede"- Todos los Ninjas asintieron, los del consejo civil ya tenían planes para el niño donde involucraba a un zorro gigante.

-" Entonces Gohan-Kun, ¿También puedes transformarte en eso que mencionaste que descubrieron?"- Gohan asintió.

-"La transformación se llama Super Sayajin, supera los límites de mi estado base"- Sarutobi asintió, tenía curiosidad de saber qué tan poderosa era esa transformación.

-"¿Podrías enseñarnosla?"- Gohan asintió.

-"Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, podría destrozar el edificio"- Jiraiya frunció el seño.

-"Tengo el lugar indicado para que puedas hacer la demostración, si están de acuerdo síganme, seguiremos la reunión en el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión"- Todos asintieron.

Todos salieron de la torre Hokage, para así dirigirse a la mansión Hokage.

30 minutos después

Ya todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-"Muy bien Gohan-Kun, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras, este lugar tiene una barrera irrompible, no te contengas"- Gohan asintió, se fue al centro del campo.

-" Sarutobi-San, les demostraré todas mis transformaciones, tengo más de una..."- Sarutobi asintió.

Gohan empezó a subir su ki, puso sus manos a su costado y apretó los puños se agachó levemente y empezó a temblar la tierra, su aura azul explotó, el terreno se agrietó.

-"Esto es todo el poder de mi estado base"- Todos asintieron, aún era algo intimidante esa forma de subir su ki, Empezó a concentrarse y calmar su mente, su aura azul empezó hacerse más grande y pronto explotó en una aura carmesí, subió más y más y más, la tierra tembló más fuerte, los escombros flotaron a su alrededor, por fin dejo de subir su Ki -" Esta Transformación o Técnica se llama Kio-ken, esta técnica me permite incrementar mi fuerza, agilidad, sentidos y velocidad las veces que quiera, puedo llegar a multiplicarlo por 100, que es el máximo, ahora solo estoy usandolo 10 veces"- Estaban atónitos había superado a todos los presentes a excepción de Sarutobi y Jiraiya... Aún que por muy poco "- Y ahora... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- La tierra simbro, el temblor era muy fuerte, se escucharon rayos y truenos, la presión del poder de Gohan era increíble, salía viento desenfrenado, todos estaban atentos, era aterrador lo que estaban viendo, otro grito de Gohan hizo que su aura explotará, el polvo no dejaba ver a Gohan, se escuchaba como si el viento silbara, cuando el polvo ceso, se vio un tono Dorado salir del polvo, ahí estaba Gohan, su cabello paso de negro a dorado, el color de sus ojos igualmente cambiaron, ahora eran Azul verde casi turquesa, su musculatura aumento, dejo enbobadas por un momento a las Kunoichis, todos tenían caras de impresión y otras de horror, ya había superado al Kage y al gama Sennin por un enorme margen -"Este es el Super Saiyajin en su forma más fuerte"- Gohan tenía una voz un poco más ronca, su rostro se veía diferente, como si fuera un despiadado.

-"¿Está es tu última transformación, Gohan-Kun?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

\- "No, tengo otras dos, ¿están seguros de seguir con la demostración?"- Gohan les pregunto, todos asintieron, esto ya era aterrador pero impresionante, Yugao tenía que reconocer que nunca habría podido matarlo, cuando vio a Gohan en esa transformación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, apesar de ser un niño de 12 se veía muy guapo y esos músculos que dejaba ver su gi, la cautivaron, Tsume era otra hipnotizada por la forma de Gohan, Anko miro al Gaki, tenía que admitir que tenía lo suyo. -" Entonces aquí voy"- Gohan dió un grito, sus músculos se hicieron más grandes, no era exagerado pero incluso se veía más alto, dandole un aspecto más maduro, ahora se sintió un terremoto de 6 Grados, todos tuvieron que aplicar chakra a sus pies para no caer, excepto por los consejeros civiles, esos pobres cayeron como saco de papas, eran los más aterrados, estaba igualando al Zorro de nueve colas, otro grito pero más largo hizo que la barrera cayera, se partió como si fuera vidrio, las nubes se tornaron grises, el temblor seguía, empezaron a salir rayos de la tierra donde estaba parado Gohan, de nuevo se escucharon truenos más fuertes, era como si el cielo quisiera partir la tierra, se vislumbraban rayos salir de las nubes que caían a un lado de Gohan, el no se inmutaba, su cuerpo se empezó a rodear de rayos, un último grito hizo que su ki se elevará hasta conseguir la siguiente fase, dejo un enorme cráter en su lugar, todos cayeron de espaldas, esto ya era una pesadilla, Gohan estaba igualando el poder del Zorro de Nueve colas.

Su aura tenía rayos y se escuchaban pequeñas aves chillando cuando aparecían los rayos, su cabello se tornó largo y exponía un mechón que cai en su frente, su rostro se endureció, fruncia el seño, se veía más salvaje.

-"Más Sexy..." Murmuraron Tsume, Yugao y Anko.

Todos los Ninjas estaban sin habla, el único que pudo hablar fue Sarutobi ante la impresión del poder de Gohan.

-" G-Gohan-Kun... Solo prosigue por favor.."- Gohan asintió.

-" De acuerdo Sarutobi-San, esta última fase está incompleta ya que no puedo usarla por más de 1 minuto"- Gohan empezó a subir su ki, se vio un leve incremento en sus músculos -" SUPER KAIO-KEEEEEEEEEN"- Grito Gohan y el aura dorada cambio a la carmesí, esto ya era un chiste, una burla, una maldita broma de mal gustó, "(¿acaso este niño no tiene límites?)" Se preguntó Jiraiya.

El clima seguía nublado, los aldeanos estaban sintiendo miedo por alguna extraña razón, este día estaba temblando mucho, Gohan volvió a su estado base, dejando a todos Shockeados, ¿era enserio lo que veían o solo era una broma?

-"Esas son todas mis transformaciones"- Gohan sintió más poder, tal vez por la semilla y el Senkai, al recuperarse después de estar casi al borde de la muerte, había escondido su cola, así que el poder no podía haber provenido de ahí.

-" B-Bien, G-Gohan-Kun, es impresionante..."- No supo que más decir Sarutobi.

-" Y aterrador por lo que veo en sus rostros, no deben sentirse así, nunca usaré el Super Saiyajin, salvo que sea necesario"- Gohan les sonrió.

-" Aún que no las uses, eres uno de los más fuerte en tu estado base Gohan, y si usas tú técnica llamada Kaio-ken, no hay quien te pueda detener, al menos no por ahora"- Gohan se rasco la nuca.

-" Entonces, ¿que haremos con el chico?"- Pregunto una de las consejeras

-" Nos puede ser de mucha ayuda, podríamos usarlo como arma"- Dijo otro civil.

-" Para eso, tendríamos que hacer que sienta aprecio por Konoha y sus habitantes, darle algo por qué defender la villa"- Dijo una anciana.

-" koharu, tiene razón, no solo pueden obligarlo a quedarse como arma y defender la aldea"- Dijo un anciano.

-" Lo que dicen Koharu y Homura, es cierto, si lo presionan puede que lo paguemos muy cara, este niño es de cuidarse, no podemos tocarle un nervio y exponer que acabe con la villa por nuestras ambiciones, por ahora se lo dejaremos a Sarutobi, conociendolo, nos facilitara el trabajo"- Los demas asintieron.

-" Sarutobi, se está haciendo noche, nos retiramos, en cuanto a la decisión del muchacho lo dejamos en tus manos"- hicieron una leve reverencia los consejeros civiles y se fueron, seguido por Koharu y Homura y al final Danzó, eso extraño a Sarutobi, algo tenían planeado, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

-"Bien Gohan-Kun, eh decidido hacerte Ninja de Konoha, te diría que empezarías como Gennin que es lo más bajo en estándares Ninja, pero la verdad es que si fueras más grande hasta te cedería el puesto de Kage, pero no puedo hacerlo, así que serás Jounin, tendrás un chaleco táctico como los puedes observar en algunos y también te daré una banda, ¿que dices? ¿Aceptas?"- Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-" No soy Ninja Sarutobi-San, además de que no se mucho sobre este mundo, y no me parece justo que me dé algo que no eh ganado con esfuerzo, empezaré desde abajo en esto de ser Ninja, déjeme ser Gennin y subire conforme los estándares de evaluación"- Sarutobi asintió.

-"Bien Gohan-Kun, entonces, serás el miembro especial en los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 Cuando salgan a una misión importante o necesiten apoyo, ¿te parece bien?"- Gohan asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Ah, por cierto..."- Gohan se dirigió hacia Kurenai, ella se había puesto nerviosa, Asuma la colocó detrás de el, cuando estaba cerca de los dos, hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa - Discúlpame por hacerte pasar ese mal momento Kurenai-San, de verdad lo siento "- Gohan se reincorporó, Kurenai negó con la cabeza.

-" N-No hay por qué pedir disculpas, yo soy la que se debe disculpar contigo, lo siento mucho Gohan-Kun, te trate de un modo que no merecías"- Gohan le sonrió, Kurenai hizo lo mismo.

-" Gohan-Kun, tenemos que ir a mi despacho, sígueme por favor, los demás se pueden ir, excepto tu Yugao, aún tienes que vigilarlo hasta las 8"- Con un "Hai" se fueron, excepto dos personas.

-"Suerte con tu "Gohan-Kun", Yugao-Chan"- Se burló Anko antes de irse, Yugao se ruborizó, ya se las pagará Anko.

-"Por cierto Sarutobi-San, quiero mostrarle otra cosa"- Sarutobi asintió, ya nada le podía sorprender. -"Ven, Nube Voladora"- Grito Gohan al cielo, en dos segundos descendió una nube dorada.

-"(Creo... Que me equivoqué)"- Pensó divertido Sarutobi viendo la nube dorada.

Fin capítulo 1


	3. Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los 9 Novatos

Yugao se había olvidado de ponerse su máscara, más que olvidarse, ya no era necesaria, Gohan ya había visto su rostro, aún que no se han presentado formalmente, cada uno sabía su nombre, Yugao observaba la nube como si fuera lo más increíble que haya visto en su vida... No es como que lo de Gohan no haya sido increíble, pero, ¿cuando has visto una Nube Dorada?

-"Entonces, ¿Que hace está nube? ¿Gohan-Kun?"- Pregunto Sarutobi, Gohan se acercó a ella y se subió encima, tanto Sarutobi, como Yugao, pensaron que caería, pero la realidad fue otra, ahí estaba, volando encima de la nube.

-" Está Nube permite volar por los cielos, pero solo pueden subirse las personas de corazón puro y pensamientos buenos, aun que pienso más lo segundo como que la nube no le gusta los pervertidos..."- Yugao se rió, y a Sarutobi se le resbaló una gota de sudor en su sien.

-" Gohan-Kun, ¿Cres que pueda subirme?"- Pregunto Yugao, tan pronto como terminó la pregunta, se ruborizó por el sufijo cariñoso que le dió a Gohan, como su inocencia era igual o menor que la de su padre, no le dió mucha importancia.

-"Claro que sí Yugao-Chan, Sarutobi-San, ¿usted no quiere subir?"- El rubor de Yugao se hizo un poco más intenso, Sarutobi negó con la cabeza.

-"No quiero saber cómo terminará eso Gohan-Kun, pero gracias"- Gohan bajo de la Nube, Yugao se acercó a la nube, la toco, pensando en que su mano la traspasaria, pero no fue así, se sentía dura como concreto, pero, era extraño, ya que sé sentía suave también, brinco como si fuera a sentarse, y ahí estaba, sentada en la nube, de pronto la nube empezó a subir más, y sin aviso, salió volando con Yugao hacia el cielo, unos 500 metros sobre el suelo, Yugao grito por la sorpresa de estar volando, se aferró a la nube como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-" Ah... Jejeje, debí advertirle que le gusta hacer eso"- Fue lo que dijo Gohan a nadie en específico,

Sarutobi admiraba la escena, era increíble, Yugao en una de la vueltas que hizo la nube, perdió el agarre y cayó de la nube, Gohan reaccionó rápido, salió volando hacia Yugao y la sostuvo en sus brazos de modo nupcial, Yugao había cerrado los ojos, no es que no pudiera salir de esa situación, pero la reacción de su cuerpo fue cerrar los ojos y tensar todos los músculos, sintió los brazos de alguien en su espalda y piernas, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Gohan.

-"(¿P-P-PUEDE VOLAR?)"- Fue el pensamiento de Sarutobi.

Yugao estaba con los ojos abiertos, vio a Gohan después el suelo, otra vez a Gohan y luego el suelo, estaban los dos volando sin la necesidad de la nube, podía decir que estaban a unos 400 metros sobre el suelo, estaban estáticos.

-"¿P-Puedes Volar?"- Le pregunto Yugao, Gohan empezó a descender.

-" Si, es otra de las cosas que puedo hacer Yugao-Chan"- Tan pronto como escucho el "Chan", Yugao se tensó, pues hasta ahora se dió cuenta en la posición en la que estaba siendo cargada, se ruborizó, tenía un color carmesí que nunca había adquirido hasta ahora, Gohan descendió completamente, tan pronto como bajo al suelo, bajo a Yugao como si fuera una delicada reliquia de porcelana.

-"G-Gracias... G-Gohan-Kun"- Gohan le sonrió, Yugao tenía su color carmesí, se puso su máscara por la vergüenza.

-"No hay por qué, Yugao-Chan"- La nube bajo y se colocó al lado de Gohan -" No vuelvas hacer eso nube voladora"- Fue un regaño, la nube tembló y se podía ver cómo descendió casi tocando el suelo, como si se hubiera deprimido.

-" Bueno, Gohan-Kun, Vayamos a mi oficina"- Gohan asintió, y siguió a Sarutobi, Yugao iba atrás de los dos, con su máscara no se sabría si seguía ruborizada.

Torre Hokage - Oficina del Hokage

-" Gohan-Kun, toma esto, es tu banda, debes portarla en todo momento"- Gohan tomo la banda de color azul, con una hoja de símbolo.

-" Está bien, Por cierto, Sarutobi-San, ¿Me tendré que presentar con los equipos de ninjas que menciono?"- Sarutobi asintió, Prendió su pipa e inhaló el humo, pocos segundos después exhaló.

-" Así es Gohan-Kun, mañana te presentarás en la academia y se les dará el aviso, Yugao será tu guia, por cierto Gohan-Kun, tengo dos favores que pedirte, muestra un perfil bajo con los Gennin, si más adelante es necesario que saques tu poder, hazlo, pero solo si es necesario, el otro favor que te pido es que, a las Kunoichis trates de hacerlas verdaderas Ninjas, ya sabras el por qué"- Gohan asintió, claro que le ayudaría al Hokage, le recordaba a su abuelo Ox-Satan.

-" Lo tendré muy en cuenta Hokage-sama, por cierto... Siento una energía entre siniestra y pura escabullirse por la torre... Está a dos puertas de la oficina"- Sarutobi saco una bola de cristal y concentró chakra, a Gohan se le vino la imagen de la hermana del Maestro Roshi.

-" Naruto..."- Dijo más para sí mismo, Gohan alzó una ceja, vio la cara de Sarutobi, tornarse en una de preocupación -" Gohan-Kun, ¿podrías prestar atención a esa energía y decirme si sale de la aldea o llega lejos?"- Gohan asintió.

-" Es alguien malo ese Naruto, ¿Hokage-sama?"- Sarutobi negó con la mano exhalando el humo que había inhalado.

-"No, el es casi igual a ti Gohan-Kun, tiene un poder descomunal dentro de el debido a una criatura encerrada en su ser, se podría decir que la criatura en su interior y tú, son igual de fuertes, solo le ganas por poco con el Super Kaio-ken en tu segunda forma de SSJ, esa criatura se le conoce como Kyuubi, El zorro de las nueve colas, un sello lo retiene de ser liberado, esa es la carga que tiene Naruto desde su nacimiento, es odiado por la aldea, ya que la criatura que tiene en su interior, atacó la aldea hace 11 años un 10 de octubre, y piensan que Naruto es la reencarnación de dicha criatura, es huérfano, vive solo en un departamento que le di hace ya un tiempo cuando lo expulsaron del orfanato donde estaba, al no tener a nadie, se la ah pasado haciendo bromas durante su estadía en la academia para así poder tener algo de atención, pero la aldea lo ve como un Demonio, hoy, se hicieron los exámenes para saber quién pasaría a ser Gennin, pero Naturo fallo, así que alguien debió meterle una idea, para que esté interesado en llevarse el pergamino del Hokage"- Gohan sintió empatía por aquel chico, realmente le hizo fruncir el seño cuando escucho las palabras de Sarutobi.

-"Entiendo Hokage-sama... "- Gohan se quedó callado, no sabía que más decir en cuánto al tema.

-" Por cierto, Gohan-Kun, ya que no tienes donde quedarte, te daré hospedaje en un hotel por hoy, mañana tendré un lugar para tu estancia, y te daré algo de dinero para que..."- Gohan alzó la mano, haciendo que Sarutobi, dejara de hablar.

-" No es necesario que haga eso por mí Hokage-sama, Ya ah hecho suficiente, puedo valerme por mí mismo, desde los tres años aprendi a ser autosuficiente "- Sarutobi dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-" Muy bien, si así lo deseas, así será, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo"- Gohan asintió.

-" Disculpa... Gohan-Kun, ¿Cómo es que puedes sentir el chakra? ¿Eres un sensor?"- Gohan volteó a ver a Yugao.

-" ¿Sensor? Mmm bueno, no sé que es eso, pero para mi, sentir la energía de alguien es algo común, por ejemplo, tu energía o Chakra como ustedes le dicen, es grande y puro, En términos de fuerza, eres igual de fuerte que mi amigo Trunks en su estado base "- Sarutobi estaba interesado en ese concepto al igual que Yugao, a los dos se les ocurrió la misma idea, al mismo tiempo escondieron su chakra.

-" Dime Gohan-Kun, ¿Puedes sentir nuestro chakra?"- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-"Si, Es el mismo, Yugao-Chan sigue teniendo el mismo nivel de energía y usted igual"- Sarutobi frunció el seño al igual que Yugao, pero por su máscara no se podía ver.

-" Es imposible que tengamos la misma energía, escondimos nuestro Chakra"- Dijo Yugao, Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-" Para pasar de inadvertido con el oponente o parecer débil, no solo se necesita esconder su energía, si no bajarla, supongo que ustedes no pueden hacerlo... Un ejemplo soy yo, en este punto si alguien sabe detectar energía, yo paso por un simple civil"- Yugao trato de sentir la energía de Gohan, pero era cierto, Sarutobi igual trato pero no pudo sentir aquel monstruoso poder que tenía Gohan.

-" Es imposible que..."- Yugao se quedó callada, Gohan se empezó a reír.

-" No, no lo es, es algo simple, si quieren puedo enseñarles a todos como hacerlo"- Sarutobi asintió.

-" Eso sería estupendo Gohan-Kun"- Gohan se quedó viendo hacia una dirección en específico.

-"Sarutobi-San, Naruto está en un bosque algo lejos de aquí, se quedó quieto"- Sarutobi asintió a las palabras de Gohan.

-"Bien, Gohan-Kun, ¿Puedes llevarnos?"- Gohan Asintió, y salió por la ventana, lo siguieron Yugao y Sarutobi.

5 Minutos después.

Gohan, Saturobi y Yugao llegaron a donde estaba Naruto, Yugao y Sarutobi se pusieron en una rama y Gohan estaba flotando a un lado de ellos, se podía ver a Naruto tratando de aprender algo que estaba en el pergamino.

Solo se dedicaron a observar, ya que Sarutobi no hacía nada más que observar y no daba ninguna orden.

-"Hokage-sama, se aproximan dos sujetos, al pasó en el que vienen, se tardaran unos 15 minutos"- Le dijo Gohan a Sarutobi.

-" Bien, al parecer Naruto desea aprender el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu:(Jutsu clones de sombra), pero, lo interesante de esto, es que no huyó de la aldea con tal conocimiento en sus manos, eso significa que alguien lo manipuló..."- Gohan solo observó a Naruto, algo le decía que hoy alguien iba a tener una paliza.

Pasaron los minutos, Naruto logro hacer suyo el Jutsu, Gohan estaba sorprendido, esa técnica se parecía mucho a la que usa Ten Shin Han, o incluso el Zanzoken:(Técnica De Las Multi Imágenes), pero era mejor, los clones de Naruto tenían la misma sensación de energía, solo que en menor cantidad, Gohan podía diferenciar el Clon del Original, después de un rato Naruto estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-"Logro aprender un Jutsu de rango "A"... Y en poco tiempo, me impresiona"- Fueron las palabras de Sarutobi.

Gohan sintió la presencia de alguien, delante de Naruto apareció un hombre de 20 años, piel bronceada, con una cicatriz en su nariz, tenía su Banda atada en la frente, el hombre parecía enojado con Naruto, pero el niño ni siquiera le prestó atención a eso, ya que estaba feliz de haber podido aprender aquel Jutsu.

Gohan sintió otra presencia, pero está tenía cierto nivel de maldad, frunció el seño, no le gustaba nada aquel sujetó, hablaron frenéticamente el y el hombre que llegó primero, después de unos minutos de plática, Naruto salió corriendo, ya que aquel hombre con el chakra malvado le había clavado un enorme Shuriken al de la cicatriz en la nariz, Gohan junto a Sarutobi y Yugao lo siguieron, pudieron ver a dos narutos, Gohan sabía quién era quien, el de la izquierda era Naruto y el de la derecha era el primer hombre que llegó, se sorprendió un poco ya que se veía igual a Naruto.

-"(Los Ninjas Son Increíbles)"- Pensó con júbilo.

Después se vio al mismo hombre cicatriz, Gohan frunció el seño, era ese sujeto de chakra malvado, el Naruto falso Tlackeo aquel sujetó, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, se observó cómo los dos volvían a su forma original, Gohan había escuchado todo, como aquel sujetó le había dicho a Naruto que tenía que robar el pergamino para que se convirtiera en Ninja, el como aquel sujetó le contó todo a Naruto hace unos momentos, de como era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Naruto estaba escondido en un árbol, hasta que se enfrentó a aquel sujetó antes de que lastimara más al hombre de la cicatriz, de pronto aparecieron cientos de Narutos.

Después solo se escucho el grito de una niña en apuros, aquel hombre recibió la paliza de su vida, Gohan sonrió, al igual que Sarutobi, los tres dejaron la escena, regresaron a la torre Hokage.

-"Todo resultó para bien, solo queda encarcelar a Mitsuki, Gohan-Kun, debo pedirte un nuevo favor, sé que Iruka, graduará a Naruto, así que él estará en el equipo 7, como ya dije anteriormente, tú serás el refuerzo de los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10, pero quiero que te encargues especialmente de los chicos que estarán en el equipo 7, uno de ellos será Naruto y el otro es un joven con un Dojutsu, su nombre es Sasuke, es el último de su clan... Por así decirlo, el, al igual que Naruto tienen demasiado Chakra, y necesitan hacerse fuertes, Sasuke es arrogante y desea ciegamente el poder, para poder vengarse de alguien, y Naruto... Bueno en realidad necesito que lo observes, el quiere convertirse en Hokage, pero temo que el Kyuubi quiera tomar control de su cuerpo, hasta ahora no ah dado síntomas de haberse comunicado con el, pero si lo hace, quiero que lo detengas en caso que se descontrole"- Gohan asintió con una sonrisa.

-"No sé preocupe Hokage-sama, pero tengo una pregunta... ¿Puedo ser rudo con los que sean arrogantes, carezcan de convicción u otra cosa que no sea la actitud de un guerrero respetado?"- Sarutobi se puso a pensar, después de un rato, asintió con la cabeza y le dió una sonrisa a Gohan, de verdad que le agradaba el chico.

-"Solo no seas tan duro, y recuerda que tu verdadero poder, solo puedes usarlo en ocasiones de extrema necesidad"- Gohan asintió.

-" Entonces, Hokage-sama, si es todo, ¿puedo retirarme? Necesito buscar un lugar para acampar"- Sarutobi inhaló humo de su pipa.

-" Si, puedes irte Gohan-Kun, tú también Yugao, ya no necesita ser vigilado, pero mañana por la mañana, necesito que guíes a Gohan-Kun a la academia, prepararé todo para su ingreso a los equipos, pueden irse"- Sarutobi exhaló el humo, Gohan y Yugao hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina, seguido de la torre.

-"Gohan-Kun, ¿estás seguro de no querer hospedarte en un hotel?"- O podría haber dicho "¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?", Pero Yugao nunca lo diría así.

-"Si, Descuida, Solo buscaré una zona en el bosque que se vea bien, donde haya un arrollo o algo por el estilo...Supongo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana Yugao-Chan... Ah! Por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontrarás mañana?"- Pregunto Gohan inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera pensando.

-"No te preocupes por eso Gohan-Kun, soy buena en lo que hago, solo despierta temprano y aumenta tu... Ki? Y ahí estaré tan rápido como pueda"-. Gohan asintió, se despidió con una reverencia, Yugao se fue en un Shunshin de hojas, Gohan pudo ver que hizo exactamente, aún así se sorprendió por las técnicas que había visto hoy.

Se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer, sin mas, camino hacia un lugar donde no estuviera transitado, al lograrlo, se elevó al cielo y rápido salió volando hacia el bosque.

Pasó media hora buscando un buen lugar hasta que lo encontró, había un río, y el lugar era bastante amplio, le recordó a su hogar en la montaña Paoz, descendió y sacó su estuche de cápsulas.

-"Espero que Bulma-San me haya hecho un cuarto en la máquina de gravedad, sería estupendo"- Saco la cápsula y la accionó para tirarla cerca del río, la cápsula estalló en humo y se pudo ver una especie de Nave de color blanco con negro y el mismo logotipo que el estuche, Gohan sonrió, se acercó a la máquina y tocó un botón, al tocarlo, accionó las escaleras para adentrarse a la nave, Gohan entro, desde afuera se veía aún más grande que las anteriores que había creado Bulma, y por dentro... La verdad Gohan no se había esperado todo esto, en el centro estaba la maquina de gravedad, había tres puertas dentro, Gohan inspección la primera puerta a su derecha, al entrar vio un cuarto equipado con todo lo necesario, con bañó y otros lujos como por ejemplo su cuarto de lavado, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la segunda puerta, está era la cocina, Gohan abrió varios anaqueles donde había mucha comida, abrió el refrigerador y estaba repleto de más comida, Gohan podía deducir que tenía comida como para dos, tres años, con la tecnología de su dimensión y de Bulma claro... Una semilla podía ser un enorme banquete...solo tendrías que ponerle agua y meterla al microondas, salió de la habitación y entró a la última puerta, está era la más sorprendente, ya que por todos esos años que Milk lo obligó a estudiar, le entró ese cosquilleo por leer, está habitación era un enorme estudio, podía ver libros hasta el tope de altura de la máquina, vio un escrito con computadora y todo lo necesario, sobre el escritorio había una Carta, Gohan se acercó y la abrió, al abrirla se escucho algo golpear el suelo, era otra cápsula, Gohan la alzó y la dejo sobre el escritorio, se dispuso a leer la carta.

"Así que, fuiste un irresponsable al igual que tu padre, mira que dejarte tragar por una lágrima dimensional, aún siendo el más fuerte del universo no pudiste hacer nada, en fin, no estoy escribiendo esto para regañarte o sermonear, estoy escribiendo esto para agradecerte Gohan, gracias por no rendirte en la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta me contó todo, el como lo salvaste poniendo tu vida en riesgo, hubieras visto su cara, fue muy gracioso, también te agradezco por matar a ese monstruo, ya que así el pequeño Trunks y creo que tu mamá ya te contó, tu pequeño hermano que viene en camino, tendrán un futuro donde podrán crecer, aún eres un niño Gohan, recuerdo todos esos momentos que tuvimos y cuando te conocí, eras un pequeño tímido, y ahora, eres el guerrero más poderoso de todos.

Hice esta máquina para poder soportar una presión más allá de la que ejerce transformarse en SSJ2 Goku me ayudó mucho, aún que lo regañe por no ayudarte, el me explico que fue tu decisión, así que ya sabes, no dudes en entrenar con tu forma de SSJ2, aún que en el hipotético caso que llegarás a superar esa transformación, no estoy segura de lo que podría pasarle a la máquina, como tu curiosidad es alta, sé que ya viste los otros cuartos, es un regalo por lo que hiciste, eres un héroe pequeño Gohan, y no te preocupes, me dedicaré a crear una máquina que ayude a traerte de vuelta, o me dejó de llamar Bulma Brief.

Adiós Gohan, cuídate mucho.

PD. La cápsula es alguna especie de regalo de parte de Vegeta."

-"Bulma-San..."- Fue lo que dijo Gohan como un susurro, se llenó de melancolía su rostro, dejo la carta en el escritorio y tomo la cápsula que había dejado en el escritorio, la activo y la lanzo al piso, del humo salió un traje de batalla como los de Vegeta, seguido por un cuaderno y una carta, Gohan tomo la carta y la abrió.

"Mocoso, odió admitirlo, pero gracias a ti, la tierra se salvó, de algún modo te las arreglaste para no morir y termínar en otra dimensión, no me importa como o qué medios uses, pero haz que el orgullo de los Sayayin, sea respetado y temido en esa dimensión

"(Ya los somos Vegeta-San) pensó Gohan.

Cómo sea, te dejo todo lo que tienes que saber sobre nuestra raza, transformación de mono gigante, leyendas y mitos en ese cuaderno, si estoy seguro de lo que pienso, podrias convertirte en una de esas leyendas, pero no te equivoqués, cuando regreses, seré más poderoso que tu y Kakaroto, y los pondré en su lugar.

Terminó la carta, muy al estilo de Vegeta, aún que no sabía cómo se tragó su orgullo para escribir eso. Tomo el traje y el cuaderno, los llevo a su habitación, puso el cuaderno en la cama y el traje dentro de un closet, Saco de nuevo el estuche y activo la cápsula de sus padres, colocó la foto y su gorro en el mueble alado de su cama, y la carta de su madre la guardo en un cajón del mueble, al igual que el cuaderno.

Saco la cápsula que le dió Piccolo, la activo y tiró al suelo, del humo salió un traje idéntico al que destrozó en la batalla contra Cell, y una nota con información sobre cómo materializar ropa con ki, no había ninguna carta, muy al estilo de Piccolo... Es más, lo esperaba más de Vegeta, pero en fin...

Puso la nota en el cajón y la ropa en el closet, la capa pesaba menos que lo que traía puesto ahora mismo, solo faltaba la cápsula de Dende, está cápsula por algún motivo, le hacía sentir un nerviosismo enorme, saco la cápsula y la activo, la lanzo y del humo salió una puerta de madera, se le hizo conocida, pero estaba confundido, ¿por qué le mandaría una puerta?, Bajo la mirada y ahí estaban en un cojín morado, unas esferas de color amarillo dorado con estrellas rojas dentro, Gohan se dejó caer por la impresión.

-"Son falsas ¿verdad?"- Gohan vio una carta roja con un dragón dorado parecido a Shenlong, y otra carta común y corriente.

Tomo la carta sin elegancia y la leyó.

"Gohan, eres impresionante amigo, aún que me siento triste por tu partida a otra dimensión, me alegro que estés con vida, les pedí a todos que reunieran algo que les gustaría darte, y al parecer casi todos cooperaron, espero te hayan gustado lo que te mandaron, como pudiste notar, en la capsula hay una puerta de madera, esa es un regalo de Mr. Popo, de seguro se te hace familiar, es la puerta a la entrada de la habitación del tiempo, esa puerta debes fijarla en una pared y al abrirla podrás ver la habitación, ¿Sorprendente verdad?, de igual forma Gohan, te quiero decir el como es que puedo curar, en la carta roja hay dos páginas, Cuídate mucho Gohan, sé que nos volveremos a ver, y jugaremos mucho, adiós."

Gohan dibujo una sonrisa, vio la puerta y sintió un escalofrío, se concentró en abrir la carta roja, estaba nervioso, no sabía que diría la carta, a parte de la técnica de Dende.

Al abrirla, las páginas estaban hechas de color dorado, impresionó a Gohan, era muy elegante, tal como se imaginaria uno, una carta de Kami-sama, en los bordes habían dragones y la letra era cursiva, empezó a leerla.

"Gohan, como puedes ver, tienes en tu poder las esferas del dragón, este dragón es diferente al de nuestra dimensión, todavía no tiene poderes para cumplir deseos, lo cree para que solo te obedezca a ti y a tres personas de tu confianza, este dragón necesita de la energía de un Saiyan para poder tener el poder de cumplir deseos y la cantidad de ellos, así que tú tendrás que darle el poder al dragon, su nombre es "Hóng Shénlóng" (Dios dragón rojo), como su nombre lo dice, este Shenlong es rojo carmesí. Detrás de esta página están las instrucciones para poder darle el poder y darle los deseos de cumplir que tú quieras, el máximo son 4, por cierto, si tú mueres, las esferas se volverán rocas, ya que estarán vinculadas a tu poder"

Terminó de leer la carta y al reverso estaban las instrucciones de cómo concentrar su ki y dárselo al dragón o más específico a las esferas, dejaría ese asunto para después, por ahora no las necesitaba.

Leyó la segunda página, ahí estaba la técnica de curación, Gohan no sabía si funcionaria, estaba más negativo que positivo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, tomo el cojín con las esferas y lo puso dentro del closet en un cajón junto con la página adjunta, dejo la otra para el mismo, esa página la guardo en su mueble dentro del cajón, se fue a dar un baño, estaba sorprendido, quien diría que la máquina tuviera agua, y encima calentador, tardo 1 hora en el baño, ya era su hora de dormir, así que en boxers se fue a la cama y como si fuera una clase de magia, se quedó dormido apenas cerró los ojos.

La mañana siguiente - 6:00am

Gohan se levantó temprano y salió de la máquina para ir al río, esa era su rutina cuando Piccolo lo dejo a su suerte, se quitó su boxer y se sumergió en un clavado, el río estaba algo profundo, y vio a un pescado muy grande, lo siguió y cuando se distrajo le dió un fuerte golpe con su pie derecho.

Después de unos minutos, Gohan salió del río y en su hombro traía el enorme pescado, lo dejo en el suelo y se puso su boxer, exploró el lugar y encontró pequeños trozos de madera, creo una fogata y empezó a cocinar el pescado, Gohan decidiendo que ya era hora, elevó su Ki.

El pescado estaba listo y fiel a la costumbre Saiyajin, en cuestión de dos minutos, solo estaba el esqueleto del pescado, satisfecho se sobo el estómago.

Yugao de todas las cosas que esperaba este día, eran aventuras en una misión de días que le pudiera dar el Hokage, claro, después de dejar a Gohan-Kun en la academia, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde el Ki de Gohan se sentía, no espero encontrarse al joven semi desnudo, ahí estaba el sin vergüenza, con solo su boxer puesto, dejando ver toda su musculatura, no es que fuera pervertida, o una espía... Mucho menos acosadora, sin embargo se había escondido detrás de un árbol para observar ese cuerpo tan bien definido del joven Semi Saiyajin, se quitó su máscara Anbu para poder ver mejor, sus mejillas tenían ese carmesí que desde ayer no la dejaba, sus ojos parecían brillar, podía ser exagerada, pero para ella, ese cuerpo era la jodida perfección, sus músculos se definían muy bien, se veía muy varonil aún siendo un niño... En un pestañear, Gohan había desaparecido.

-"Buenos días, Yugao-Chan"- Podía ser la capitana de un escuadrón Anbu, pero nada te prepara para no reaccionar así después de estar perdida en tus pensamientos, Yugao chillo, fue un chillido gracioso, sus mejillas y prácticamente el rostro ya eran de un color carmesí, tenía al joven Adonis semi desnudó cerca de ella, solo 40cm separaban sus cuerpos, sus ojos viajaron por todo su cuerpo, se sentía una pervertida, volteó la cabeza a otro lado.

-"B-Buenos... d-días G-Gohan-Kun"- Gohan le sonrió aún que está no lo vio.

Como siempre lo ah caracterizado, Gohan vio el tenue rojo que tenía Yugao, tomo su rostro e hizo que lo viera, Yugao sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte, Gohan tocó su frente y después la de el, no estando conforme, se alzó un poco y se acercó mas a ella colocando su frente con la suya, Yugao sentía que se le salía el corazón, no sabía por qué rayos este niño le hacía sentir tantos nervios y ansiedad, sentía su respiración cerca, su tortura llegó a su fin, después de pensar en miles de cosas indecentes, Gohan se alejó y puso sus dedos en su barbilla, como pensando en algo.

-" No tienes fiebre Yugao-Chan, pero estás roja... ¿Te sientes bien?"- pregunto el, Yugao asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente y volvió a apartar su mirada.

-"D-Descuida, n-no es nada G-Gohan-Kun, más importante, por qué no te vistes y nos vamos..."- Gohan asintió y sonrió.

-" Claro, en seguida vuelvo Yugao-Chan... Pero ¿no te gustaría pasar?"- Gohan apunto a la máquina, Yugao por su trance no había visto la máquina, estaba sorprendida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

Gohan se adelantó y abrió la máquina, las escaleras bajaron y se podía ver el interior, Yugao subió sin esperar a Gohan, estaba en trance, nuevamente, Gohan entro después de ella, ahí estaba Yugao, fascinada, todo se veía de otra era... Y así lo era, mucha tecnología que no conocía, se acercó al módulo de control de gravedad, y por curiosa, su dedo apretó un botón, la habitación hacia un zumbido, Gohan sabía que había hecho, pero antes de reaccionar, se sintió un pequeño peso... Casi nada para Gohan.

Yugao estaba en el suelo completamente acostada, sentía su cuerpo ser empujado hacia abajo con demasiada fuerza, trataba de ponerse de pie, pero era imposible, vio a Gohan que estaba al parecer bien, tocó un botón y la presión que sentía se esfumó.

-" ¿Estás bien, Yugao-Chan?"- Gohan se sentó y la ayudo a sentarse, la recargo en la consola y como si fuera la más delicada reliquia de porcelana, reviso detalladamente su cuerpo en busca de alguna fractura por el aumento de gravedad.

Yugao estaba disfrutando del tacto, se sentía por así decirlo, especial, la forma en cómo la tocaba era única, no sentía intenciones pervertidas o tacto indebido en sus partes privadas, su mirada de preocupación hacia ella le gustaba, por algún motivo con el se sentía delicada.

Gohan suspiro aliviado al no sentir ninguna fractura o queja de Yugao, eso significaba que estaba bien, alzó la mirada y le sonrió, se paró y le estiro la mano a Yugao, ella la tomo y se paró.

-"¿Que fue eso Gohan-Kun?, sentí mi cuerpo ser aplastado por una montaña"- Gohan se rasco la nuca.

-"Lo que sentiste fue el cambio de gravedad o más bien dicho, aumento de gravedad, la tierra tiene una gravedad de 9.807 m/s2, Está máquina tiene la función de aumentar la gravedad, tantas veces te sea posible soportar, ya que tú peso aumenta, se siente como si algo te aplastará, la gravedad en la que estábamos era 20 veces mayor a la de la tierra"- Yugao abrió los ojos, si eso era cierto... ¿Por qué tendría algo así? Lo más importante.

-"¿Por que no te viste afectado?" Gohan le sonrió.

-"Claro que sentí la Gravedad, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a cargar cosas grandes... Por no decir enormes, mi límite en la maquina de gravedad... Diría que sería, 10,000 veces aumentada, en mi estado base, ya sabes que no soy normal, no te sorprendas"- Yugao río un poco.

-" Perdona, es que es imposible no sorprenderse Contigo"- Gohan se rasco la nunca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Bueno, entonces me voy a cambiar, ahora Vuelvo"- Gohan se dirigió a su cuarto, Yugao se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor.

-"(Espera un momento... ¿De dónde saco esto?"- Hasta ahora Yugao caía en cuenta, pero conociendolo, le diría otra cosa que la dejaría sorprendida.

-"Listo, vámonos Yugao-Chan"- le sonrió Gohan, Yugao le devolvió la sonrisa, los dos salieron, Gohan tocó un botón y la máquina explotó en humo.

Yugao había pensado que la había destrozado, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio un pequeño objeto en el piso y vio a Gohan guardarla en un estuche, no dijo nada, pero Gohan se le quedó mirando.

-"¿Sucede algo Gohan-Kun?"- Pregunto Yugao, Gohan negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-"Solo esperaba que me preguntaras que había pasado"- Se rasco la nuca y empezó a reír, Yugao sonrió.

-"No, conociendote, es otra cosa de tu dimensión que me sorprendería"- Gohan asintió.

-" Yugao-Chan, perdona mi pereza, pero no tengo ganas de volar o de correr... Así que "NUBE VOLADORA"- La nube llegó casi al instante.

-" Gohan-Kun, no estarás pensando en..."- Gohan asintió.

-"Si, Yugao-Chan, iremos en la Nube Voladora"- Gohan subió y se sentó en ella en forma de loto -" Vamos Yugao-Chan, si quieres, puedes abrazarme para no caerte"- Gohan le extendió la mano, ella la acepto y se subió, se sentó detrás de él, estaba dudando si abrazarlo o no, su corazón latía levemente más rápido de lo usual, terminó por abrazarlo, sintió su espalda ancha, no como de un hombre maduro, pero lo suficientemente cómoda y dura, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan -" Bien, Vamos Nube Voladora"- la nube subió al cielo y empezó el viaje, Yugao le fue diciendo por donde ir.

Parecía estar en un sueño, por fin sentía lo que era volar, el sueño de todos, la nube suave pero dura a la vez hacia un sonido nuevo para Yugao, lo que de verdad le agradaba era sentir al joven que abrazaba, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero tenía un olor a cédro, vainilla, Canela y Sándalo, olía bien, más que bien, sin saber cómo pasó, empezó a olfatear el cuello del Semi Saiyajin, aferró su agarre, sus Palmas sentian el torso de Gohan.

-"Me haces cosquillas Yugao-Chan"- Se empezó a reír Gohan, Yugao abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados por la experiencia, se tornaron carmesí sus mejillas, pero no paro de hacerlo, solo siguió con lo suyo, continuó palmando el torso de Gohan, sintió sus pectorales y su abdomen... El olor que transmitía Gohan la estaba embriagando, estába en un sueño, "Maldición" Incluso se estaba exitando -" Yugao-Chan, ¿ese es el edificio?"- Señaló Gohan, no le incomodaba el comportamiento de Yugao, más, si le daba cosquillas.

Yugao salió de nuevo de su trance, y vio hacia donde Gohan apuntaba, con un simple "Mgh" le dió a entender a Gohan que estaba en lo cierto, Gohan descendió en un lugar en donde no hubiera Nadie, Yugao no se dio cuenta de esto, solo seguía embriagandose con el momento.

-"Bueno, Yugao-Chan, llegamos, déjame bajar para..."- Antes de deshacerse, del abrazo de Yugao, ella lo atrajo más a ella.

-"Espera un momento más Gohan-Kun..."- Su voz cerca de su oído más su aliento, hicieron que Gohan tuviera un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, Yugao dió una última inhalada al aroma de Gohan, safo su agarre y suspiro como adolescente enamorada -" Gracias Gohan-Kun"- dijo Yugao, Gohan salto de la nube para ayudar a bajar a la peli púrpura.

-"Entonces, Yugao-Chan, ¿En qué salón me presento...?"- Yugao se puso su máscara.

-" Descuida, te guíare hasta ahí "- Gohan asintió agradecido, Yugao se puso un poco delante de el, no sabía el por qué lo hizo, pero camino cotoneando sus caderas a un ritmo hipnótico, incluso para Gohan, fue inevitable ver ese movimiento de caderas, se sonrojo un poco, Yugao miro por un breve momento a Gohan y sonrió, por lograr su cometido.

Siguieron dentro del complejo, y Yugao se detuvo en una puerta.

-" Aquí es Gohan-Kun, Debes esperar a que aparezca el Sensei, el te presentará con los demás, no hagas un escándalo en tu primer y último día ¿Si?"- Gohan asintió.

-" Claro, muchas gracias por todo Yugao-Chan"- Gohan hizo una reverencia y le sonrió.

-"Te debo más yo, que tú a mí Gohan-Kun, nos veremos después, cuídate mucho"- Se quitó la máscara, tomo a Gohan con la guardia baja y le dió un beso en su mejilla derecha, se volvió a poner su mascará y salió en un Shunshin, Gohan se quedó estático, se sonrojo y tocó su mejilla derecha con las yemas de los dedos.

Sintió alguien llegar por detrás suyo, era el mismo Chakra que sintió ayer en uno de los Ninjas que estuvieron con Naruto, volteó y ahí estaba el hombre con cicatriz en la nariz.

-" Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?"- Pregunto el hombre.

-" Si, buenos días, Soy Son Gohan, el Hokage me dijo que me presentará hoy"- Gohan hizo una reverenci, el hombre se sorprendió por el nivel de educación demostrada por el niño.

-"(Si tan solo todos fueran así...)"- pensó el hombre -"Cierto, Hokage-sama me comentó hace rato sobre ti, soy Iruka Umino, eres un caso especial en toda la era ninja, mira que ser el cuarto integrante de cuatro equipos, Bueno, como sea, Gohan, entraré y daré a conocer los equipos a los novatos, mientras espera aquí afuera, yo te llamaré entes que termine"- Gohan asintió y le dió una sonrisa a Iruka.

Iruka entro al salón y Gohan se quedó observando el pasillo, cerró los ojos y se concentró, busco el chakra de Sarutobi, estaba en la torre, siguió con el chakra de Anko, ella estaba algo cerca de donde estaba, se concentró en el chakra de Kurenai, estaba junto al de Asuma y el Anbu que estubo vigilandolo, se concentró en los demás Chakras que conocía, al parecer todos estaban bien, sin agitación, por último se concentró en el chakra de Yugao-Chan, su chakra estaba afuera de la aldea, 50Km para ser exactos, iba acompañada de 4 Anbus más.

-"(Una misión... Será mejor estar pendiente")- Fue el pensamiento de Gohan.

Abrió los ojos, subió su Ki, luego lo bajo de golpe, estaba practicando, sin dañar a nadie por la cantidad abrumadora de poder, dentro del salón se escuchaban gritos de unas niñas... Gohan se tapó los oídos.

-"(¿Que estará pasando ahí dentro?)"- Se pregunto Gohan internamente, siguió en lo suyo, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez si plantaba una semilla Senzu en el río de esta mañana, puede que se logré germinar y obtener más Semillas, si, lo intentaría mas tarde, jugó con su cabello, se rió entre dientes, su papá si que no sabía hacer cortés de cabello, pero así le gustaba, se parecía al de su papá, escucho la puerta abrirse.

-"Por favor, pasa Gohan, y preséntate con los demás"- Gohan asintió y entró, se podía ver a varios niños de su edad, se sintió un poco nervioso, pero aún así se plantó firme al frente de la clase.

-"Mucho gusto"- Hizo una reverencia y se incorporó -" Mi nombre es Son Gohan, espero que nos llevemos bien"- Chocó suavemente su puño con su palma e hizo otra reverencia.

Los niños se empezaron a reír, las niñas solo se le quedaron viendo.

-"Oiga, Iruka-Sensei, ¿En serio este rarito será el cuarto miembro?"- Quien habló fue un niño con un perrito sobre su cabeza, tenía puesta una chaqueta con capucha forrada, su más grande distintivo, eran sus colmillos en las mejillas.

-"Kiba ten más respeto, el fue recomendado por Hokage-sama"- un niño de cabello rubio, bigotes en las mejillas y un atuendo naranja alzó una ceja.

-"¿Jiji te recomendó? ¿Eres una clase de prodigio?"- Su tono era molesto, parecía repudiar a Gohan.

-"Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero si Naruto, Sarutobi-San me recomendó como cuarto miembro de los equipos 7, 8, 9, y 10"- Naruto se exaltó, ¿como alguien desconocido para el sabía su nombre?

-"Solo serás un estorbo, más te vale no ser un lastre en mis planes"- Está vez hablo un niño de cabello azabache y ojos color ónix, Gohan sintió el chakra de este y sabía quién era por las especificaciones que le dio sarutobi.

-"Descuida Sasuke, me se cuidar solo y ayudar a mis amigos"- Sasuke abrió los ojos de impresión, ese don nadie sabía su nombre.

-" Bien, Bien, como decía, Gohan será el cuarto miembro de los equipos ya mencionados, el solo hará misiones cuando salgan de la aldea o necesiten apoyo, así que es todo, esperen a sus Senseis en un momento estarán aquí"- Iruka salió del salón, Gohan tenía puesta la mirada en Naruto.

-"Hmp, Aburrido"- Dijo un chico con peinado de Piña.

-" Disculpen, me podrían decir, quienes son los miembros del ¿Equipo 7?"- Pregunto Gohan, Naruto alzó la mano eufóricamente.

-" Yo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de la aldea y futuro Hokage, El... "- Señaló al cabello de color azabache -" Es Sasuke Teme Uchiha"- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua -" Y ella "- Sañalo a una niña con el cabello rosa, ojos esmeralda y algo delgada para su edad -" Es Sakura-Chan, ella será mi novia "- Gohan se movió de su lugar en un pestañear, detuvo el puño de la pequeña kunoichi que iba directo al cráneo de Naruto, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que toda la clase, Sasuke se paró de su asiento.

-"Oye, ten cuidado, puedes lastimar a tu compañero atacandolo con la guardia baja, existe el diálogo, por qué no tratas de usarlo, es mejor que los golpes"- Gohan sonaba sereno, sin afán de regañar, solo estaba advirtiendo sobre posibles futuros.

-" L-Lo Siento, pero es que se la pasa molestando con eso, cuando sabe que el que me gusta es Sasuke-Kun"- Dijo la Kunoichi.

-" Entiendo, aún así no debes hacer esto"- Gohan volvió al frente del salón ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Entraron Cuatro Ninjas al salón y se llevaron a su equipo correspondiente, al momento de salir llegaron tres Ninjas más, que ya conocía Gohan.

-" Bien, Los equipos 7, 8 y 10 presentense en la azotea del edificio"- Quien habló fue un peli plateado, salieron en un Shunshin los tres, Gohan salió del salón, seguido por los nueve restantes.

Gohan llegó a la azotea, los Jounin lo saludaron con la mano al aire, Gohan les sonrió y saludo de igual forma, un minuto después llegaron los 9 restantes, Gohan se paró a un lado de los Jounin Senseis, los demás se sentaron en el piso.

-"Muy bien chicos, esto será de la siguiente forma, empezaremos las presentaciones, nos dirán sus gustos, disgustos y sueños, empezaremos con el equipo 7, déjenme presentarme, Soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos son poco peculiares, mis disgustos, en realidad son muy pocos, y mis sueños, en realidad no eh pensado en ello, soy el Jounin sensei del equipo 7"- Casi todos tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas, excepto Gohan, a el le pareció gracioso la forma de presentarse.

Naruto alzó la mano eufóricamente, Gohan sonrió, se parecía a su padre en cierto aspecto.

-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta mucho el ramen y Sakura-Chan"- A un lado de Naruto apareció de nuevo Gohan sosteniendo el Puño de Sakura.

-" Sakura-San, ya hablamos de esto"- Sakura se puso furiosa con el nuevo.

-"(¿Quien rayos se cree?, Puede ser algo guapo, pero no tanto como Sasuke-Kun... Aún así, ¿Quien se cree? ¿El líder del grupo?)"- Apartó su puño frenéticamente, apretó sus puños, se sentó a regañadientes.

-" Puedes continuar Naruto-San"- Le dijo Gohan, nadie dijo nada, solo dejaron seguir la escena.

-" Bueno... Mis disgustos son los tres minutos que tienes que esperar a que el ramen esté listo y Sasuke "Teme", mi sueño es el convertirme en Hokage, Dattebayo"- terminó su presentación, Sakura alzó la mano tratando de olvidar lo de hace un momento.

-" Me llamo Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son..."- En ese momento volteó a ver al niño de cabello azabache y dió un chillido de alegría"- Mis disgustos son Naruto-Baka y cierto niño que se cree la gran cosa"- miro a Gohan, el sintió su hostilidad, pero no demostró incomodidad o algún síntoma de enojó -" Mi sueño es tener una familia con..."- Y de nuevo volteó a ver al azabache.

Solo faltaba un miembro por presentarse.

-"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas cosas, mi sueño, en si no es un sueño, es una ambición que se cumplirá cuando mate a cierta persona"- Un poco lúgubre su presentación, Gohan sentía el resentimiento en las palabras de Sasuke.

-"Muy bien, así que tengo a un amante del ramen, una Fangirl y un vengador"- Los tres fruncieron el seño.

-" Bien, ahora se presentará el equipo 8, empiezo yo, Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi, soy la Jounin sensei del equipo 8, mis gustos son la caminata, la lectura y los Genjutsus, mis disgustos son pocos pero entre ellos hay uno que de verdad repudio, y es a los pervertidos, mis sueños, es formar una familia en el futuro y ser la mejor usuario del Genjutsu"- Terminó de hablar Kurenai para cederle la palabra al niño con el perrito.

-" Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka, y este pequeño es Akamaru, mis gustos son la carne seca y jugar con Akamaru, mis disgustos son los pequeños estorbos que no conocen su lugar y cierto tipo con aires de grandeza"- Eso último lo dijo mirando a Gohan -" mi sueño es ser Hokage para que sea obligatorio que todos tengan un perro"- A más de uno les dió pena ajena, un niño con lentes negros y una chamarra muy esponjada levantó la mano.

-" Me llamo Shino Aburame, mis gustos son el estudio de los insectos, mis disgustos son los pesticidas, y mi sueño es encontrar nuevas especies de insectos"- Fue muy breve, y casi todos lo ignoraron, excepto Gohan quien asintió.

Una niña de Ojos aperlados, cabello corto color azul oscuro, con dos mechones sobresalientes en sus costados enmarcando su cara, alzó su mano tímidamente.

-" Y-Yo... Me llamo H-Hinata H-Hyuga, me gusta... P-Presionar las f-flores, los r-rollos de C-Canela y... Y... "- Volteó ligeramente a ver a Naruto y le salió vapor... Gohan podía jurar que se desmayaría -" Mis disgustos... S-Son ciertas p-practicas de m-mi Clan y... Mis sueños son... Eliminar esas prácticas"- en lo último su timidez había cambiado, se había transformado en determinación, a Gohan le gustó eso.

-"Muy bien, así que tengo a un adorador de los perros y otro de los insectos y una amante de los rollos de canela"- Kurenai se rió y sus tres Genin se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

-" Bien, los últimos en presentarse son el equipo 10, Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, soy el Jounin Sensei del equipo 10, mis gustos son fumar, mis cuchillas y la tranquilidad, mis disgustos son los traidores y ególatras, y mis sueños son tener una familia en el futuro"- Terminó de decir Asuma, un niño con huesos anchos alzo la mano.

-" Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi, me gusta todo el tipo de comida, me disgusta las personas que quieren quitarme mi comida y mi sueño es poder comer tanto como pueda"- Muy breve su presentación, Un niño con peinado de piña hablo rápido y coherente.

-" Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, me gusta ver las nubes en silencio, me disgustan varias cosas y mi sueño es poder ser una nube..."- Ah! si... Y también habló con aburrimiento.

Por último, alzó la mano una niña de cabello rubio largo, ojos color esmeralda, un cuerpo delgado pero se podía apreciar sus dotes, para Gohan era bonita, hermosa.

-" Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, Mis gustos son las flores y..."- Volteó a ver a Sasuke y lo mismo de Sakura, chillo en alegría -" Mis disgustos son la frente de marquesina y los pervertidos, mis sueños son tener una familia con..."- Y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

Gohan negó con la cabeza, de las tres Kunoichis, solo Hinata tenía ese aspecto claro de querer ser Ninja y las otras dos, solo estaban ahí prácticamente por Sasuke. En cuanto a los hombres, que se puede decir, Naruto, Shino y Sasuke eran los únicos que demostraban esa energía de querer ser alguien poderoso en un futuro, aún que este último, tenía cierta presencia de maldad y venganza, los otros tres solo jugaban o estaban ahí más por obligación que por otra cosa.

-" Bien, entonces tengo a un perezoso, un amante de la comida y una Fangirl"- Asuma negó con la cabeza al igual que los otros dos Jounin.

-" Bien, Chicos, presten atención, solo lo diré una vez, como ya sabrán, Son Gohan será el cuarto integrante de los tres equipos y otro más, Hokage-sama lo tiene en alta estima, el tiene una misión interna apartada de por vida con ustedes, la información de dicha misión es confidencial, solo necesitan saber que con Gohan no se puede jugar o terminarán muertos, ya demostró su velocidad, no quieren ver su fuerza, sin más que decir, por favor, Gohan, preséntate con todos, como lo hicieron ellos"- Kakashi fue claro, amenazador y algo cruel, Gohan asintió y se paró enfrente de todos otra vez.

-" Mi nombre es Son Gohan, mis gustos son la lectura, ver el atardecer, los poemas, los animales e insectos, las flores es algo que realmente amo, más haya de solo gustarme, mis disgustos son tres cosas, la mala gente, los falsos amigos y los que no se toman nada en serio, mis sueños... Tenía muchos, pero recientemente cambiaron, quiero encontrar una solución a mi problema, ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y compensarle las cosas horribles que le hice a una Kunoichi de la aldea, espero poder llevarme bien con todos, el Hokage me dió la misión de guiarlos por el camino del bien aún si debo hacerles cambiar de parecer a golpes"- Hizo una reverencia y les sonrió.

-"Oí, oí, oí, ¿golpearnos? ¿Camino del bien?, Tus palabras dan a entender que eres un pacifista de mierda, de seguro tu padre es un estúpido civil débil que murió por idio..."- Quien había hablado fue Kiba, Gohan desapareció de la vista de todos menos de Kiba que lo tenia enfrente, está vez Kiba no se inmutó.

-" Podrás decirme todos los insultos que quieras, pero lamento decirte que meterte con la memoria de mi padre o si quiera mencionarlo, es causa suficiente para cerrar esa boca arrogante que tienes, asegurate de no decir nada malo de mi padre, Kiba Inuzuka"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan, Kiba sonrió arrogantemente, a Gohan le enfurecía ver esa sonrisa... El también la tuvo, pero la odia más por esos malditos que marcaron su infancia.

-" Ja! ¿Me amenazas? Pensé que me golpearías, debes de ser tan débil como tú estúpido padr..."- Un enorme estruendo se escucho acompañado de una ventisca de aire, Kiba tenía incrustado el puño de Gohan en su estómago, era la misma imagen que con aquel Anbu, parecía que iba hacer atravesado por el puño de Gohan, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Kiba salió volando hacia atrás, pero antes de que tocará la pared, Gohan apareció atrás de él y lo sujeto de la nuca.

-"Te advertí que no hablaras mal de mi padre"- Gohan lo tiró al suelo, Kiba jadeaba, escupía sangre y tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, Akamaru quería atacar a Gohan, pero algo le decía al pequeño perro que sería mejor no molestarlo.

-" ¡K-KIBA!"- Fue el grito de los hombres, incluso Sasuke se había preocupado, aquel golpe fue digno de una muerte, pero parecía que no fue así, el seguía vivo por algún extraño motivo, los Jounin no hicieron nada, solo se quedaron observando.

-"ERES UN MALDITO"- Grito en cólera Naruto, se lanzó hacia Gohan haciendo una señal de cruz con sus manos -" Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"- aparecieron 15 Narutos, Gohan desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció al lado de un Naruto -"¿C-COMO?"- pregunto Naruto en Shock, era el original y ahí estaba Gohan con su mirada sería.

-"Tu técnica no sirve conmigo Naruto"- Hizo perder el equilibrio a Naruto dandole un leve barrido a su pie de apoyo y le dió un golpe en su mejilla algo fuerte para incrustarlo en el suelo, le piso el estómago en el suelo haciendo que sacará todo su aire y un poco de saliva, los clones desaparecieron.

-"NARUTO"- Gritaron los 7 Genin restantes.

-"Es mejor que no ataquen, o no seré tan suave con ustedes como lo fui con ellos"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan, chasquearon la lengua, no hicieron caso a su advertencia, cada quien saco un Kunai, las Kunoichis estaban algo asustadas, no, solo dos estaban aterradas, una de ellas tenía una cara de enfadó hacia Gohan.

El primero en salir al ataque fue Choji, Gohan sintió como su cuerpo se tensó, vio abajo de él y era como si su sombra lo estuviera deteniendo, Choji llegó frente a Gohan para enterrarle el Kunai en el pecho, y al parecer lo había logrado, pero.

-"¿SE ROMPIÓ?"- Grito Choji, saco otro Kunai, pero antes de tratar de clavarlo, Gohan agarró el Kunai con su mano, lo apretó y el Kunai se rompió, Choji estaba asustado, sintió un golpe en su estómago y salió volando, Shikamaru que lo tenía atrapado en uno de sus jutsus de clan estaba aturdido, Gohan apareció delante de él y le dió una sonrisa, Shikamaru se tensó más, no le traía confianza esa sonrisa que le daba, sintió su brazo derecho arder, Gohan le había roto el brazo, agarró el otro e hizo palanca hacia atrás, su codo se invirtió, el crujido hizo aterrar más a las Kunoichis y el grito desgarrador del niño hizo que hasta los Jounin quisieran detenerlo, Shino fue sigiloso, pero no tanto, sus insectos habían tomado perímetro al rededor de Gohan, empuñó su Kunai lo más fuerte que pudo, sus insectos se abalanzaron contra Gohan intentando drenarle el Chakra, Gohan sintió cosquillas en sus costados y cuerpo enteró, se vio a si mismo rodeado de insectos, fluctuó un poco de ki sobre su cuerpo y los insectos parecían caer muertos, Shino aprovecho el descuido de Gohan y se abalanzó detrás de él, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Gohan se giró rápidamente y tomo el Kunai y dió una patada en las costillas de Shino, jadeo y se quedó en el suelo en busca de aire, el último de los hombres se paró enfrente de Gohan.

-"Tu podrías no ser tan malo, puede que me entretengas"- Sasuke se veía confiado, y sostenía esa sonrisa arrogante que le molestaba a Gohan.

-"Si, ya lo veremos "Sasuke-Kun"- Dijo algo burlón Gohan, eso fastidió al Uchiha.

-"Vence a ese monstruo Sasuke-Kun"- Dijo la peli rosada emocionada.

-"Ponlo en su lugar, es mas, matalo Sasuke-Kun"- Dijo la peli rubia.

Hinata seguía con esa mirada, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, tenía las venas saltadas a un costado de sus ojos.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia Gohan, el espero a Sasuke, dió una finta, se colocó atrás de Gohan y trato de darle con el Kunai en su cuello, Gohan detuvo el Kunai con su dedo índice, se dió la vuelta, agarró el Kunai de Sasuke y lo tiró lejos, Sasuke se puso en posición de pelea, Gohan vio su postura...

-"(1... 2... 3, 4, 5 aberturas)"- Pensó Gohan, Sasuke lanzó un golpe al estómago de Gohan, lo detuvo, siguió con una patada a su pierna de apoyo, movió su pierna y Sasuke salió de equilibrio, Gohan le dió un golpe a su costado con su pie derecho, Sasuke se repuso y furioso atacó con frenesí, sus golpes eran interceptados por los puños de Gohan, se escuchaba como golpear una pared muy dura, en uno de los golpes, Sasuke sintió un dolor enorme en su puño derecho, sus nudillos se quebraron, Gohan agarró la otra mano de Sasuke y la apretó, se escucho sus dedos crujir, cuando terminó de apretar la mano de Sasuke le dió un rodillazo a su estómago y le dió un golpe en su mejilla salió volando, Gohan apareció detrás de el y lo agarro como si fuera una hoja, lo alzó y bajo con fuerza boca arriba, levantó su rodilla y estrelló su espalda con ella, se escucho el crujir de su espina y un grito ensordecedor.

-"Vaya pelea que diste, ni un rasguño Uchiha-San, vive paralítico de por vida"- Si, fue cruel, despiadado, pero era necesario -"Entonces, ¿ustedes no me atacarán?"- Gohan se fue acercando a las Kunoichis, dos de ellas se habían quedado estáticas, aterrorizadas, querían... ¿Llorar?.

Una de ellas se plantó enfrente de Gohan, Hinata Hyuga, la pequeña estaba decidida, no le importaba si moria ahí mismo, sus dos compañeros de equipo habían sido derrotados, pero lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre fue como trato a su "Naruto-Kun", no era secreto entre los Gennin que ella gustaba de el, bueno, solo Naruto era carente de esa información, Gohan se le quedó viendo, Hinata subió la mirada, Gohan pudo presenciar la cara furiosa que le dirigia, pero había algo raro, alrededor de sus ojos se veían sus venas resaltadas, Hinata sin decir nada, lanzó un golpe, más que un golpe, fue en si una palma, está se dirigía a su estómago, el movimiento fue rápido preciso, Gohan sintió la palma en su abdomen, no pasó mucho tiempo y sintio como algo lo golpeaba por dentro, le saco un poco el aire.

-"Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Naruto-Kun"- su voz era suave pero se notaba la furia en las palabras, Gohan sonrió, quien diría que la tímida y la que se veía la más débil, sería la más fuerte de los nueve.

-"Vamos Hinata-San, cumple con tus palabras"- Gohan se posicionó en pose de dragón, Hinata volvió a cargar hacia el, sus palmas eran rápidas, pero Gohan los bloqueaba, sentía sus manos un poco adormecidas, desde que llegó se podía dar el lujo de entrenar con alguien tan buena, por qué para Gohan era eso, entrenamiento, Hinata estaba dando su 100%

-" Otra vez, Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y cuatro palmas)"- De nuevo Hinata atacó, sus puños fueron aún más rápidos que la última vez, Gohan los seguía sin problemas excepto por un último golpe que logró darle Hinata en su costado derecho cerca de su pecho, sintió el mismo dolor de ser golpeado desde adentro, sonrió, su sonrisa hizo que Hinata se enfureciera más.

-"Bien, Hinata-San, sigue así y podrás hacerme dañó"- Gohan fue rápido y se colocó atrás de Hinata, pero antes de que logrará asestarle un golpe en su espalda, Hinata volteó rápido y detuvo el golpe con su puño, le dolió, pero no le importó, Gohan estaba sorprendido, se supone que no había forma de que ella lo viera, pero estaba equivocado, con su Byakugan activado podía ver 360, Gohan retrocedió un poco, y cargo hacia ella, pero Gohan vio como Hinata se puso en una pose más o menos relajada.

-"Jūkenhō Ōgi: Kaiten (Arte Secreto del Puño Suave: Retorno al Cielo)"- Hinata empezó a girar rápido sobre su propio eje, era tan rápido que la ráfaga de aire podía hacer salir volando hacia atrás a cualquiera sin estar precavido, Gohan podía ver qué alrededor de Hinata se colocaba una especie de barrera, su color era ligeramente azul... Casi morada, cuando llegó a la barrera Gohan le dió un golpe, este fue repelido, por algún motivo se emocionó, retrocedió un poco, y cargo Ki en su manos, se puso en pose de tortuga y un color azul salía entre las manos de Gohan, se empezó a escuchar un ruido, el azul en las manos de Gohan se hacía mas grande, los Jounin solo habían presenciado eso una vez y no fue completo, ya que el pequeño se había desmayado.

-" Kame..."- Se Empezó a formar una esfera -" Hame..."- la esfera se hizo más grande aún -"¡HAAAAAA!"- Gohan expulsó el torrente de ki azul, los Jounin veían esto sorprendidos, el ataque de Gohan dió con la barrera de Hinata, se escucho un estruendo, la ráfaga de Ki seguía su curso aún saliendo de las palmas extendidas de Gohan, Kakashi se alzó su banda dejando ver un ojo rojo con tres tomoes, Asuma tiró su cigarrillo de la impresión y Kurenai estaba aterrada, estaban cerca y se podía sentir el calor que emanaba esa cosa azul que dejaba salir Gohan.

Hinata soportaba con todo lo que tenía, su furia estaba disminuyendo, debido al cansancio y falta de chakra, Gohan seguía empujando el Kamehameha hacia la barrera.

-"No voy a perder"- Fueron las palabras de Hinata, Gohan cargo más ki y se escucho como si la barrera se rompiera, dejo de cargar el Kamehameha, tan pronto como desapareció la ráfaga de Ki, la barrera de Hinata cayó, se veía cansada, casi al punto de caer al suelo, Gohan apareció delante de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos en Shock, pero se incorporó rápido.

-"Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y cuatro palmas)"- Hinata volvió a cargar contra Gohan, sus golpes conectaron en su totalidad, Gohan sintió como si balas de aire comprimido atacarán su ser por dentro, podía soportarlo, era demasiado fuerte como para caer con eso, Hinata sonrió en victoria, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Gohan presintio algo malo, había algo raro desde que activo su Byakugan, Nunca había visto sus puntos de Chakra, es más, no estaba segura si el tenía chakra o sabía usarlo, en vez de eso, lo que ella veía, era una energía azul que estaba en todo su sistema.

-"Bien hecho Hinata-San, pero yo gano"- Gohan extendió su puño al estómago de una Hinata inmóvil, extendió su dedo de enmedio e índice, haciendo una pulgada de distancia, cerró el puño y golpeó, una ráfaga de aire salió detrás de Hinata, se desmayó, pero antes de caer, Gohan la sostuvo y dejó con delicadeza en el suelo -" Bien, Sakura-San, Ino-San, ustedes ¿se quedarán sin hacer nada?"- Vio la cara de las dos Kunoichis, caminó hacia ellas , ya estando enfrente de ellas, les tocó la frente con un dedo y las dos se desplomaron.

-" Creo que te pasaste un poco Gohan, pero gracias a eso, vimos un gran potencial en alguien"- Dijo Kakashi acercándose a Sakura, puso un hombro en la Genin y le sonrió, Sakura se tranquilizó un poco, Asuma hizo lo mismo con Ino, Kurenai fue por Hinata, la colocó en su regazo.

-" Lo siento, pero al menos la mayoría tiene lo más importante, el compañerismo, Ahora"- Gohan saco el estuche de las cápsulas y sacó la de las semillas Senzu, la activo y sacó 7 Semillas -" Asuma-San, Kakashi-San, Podrían darles a comer esto a todos, yo me encargo de Hinata-San"- Gohan les entrego tres semillas a cada quien, el se acercó a Hinata, Kurenai lo veía ya sin esa mirada de repudió, cosa que alegraba a Gohan, le dió unos suaves golpes en su mejilla derecha a Hinata, pareció despertar, Gohan colocó la semilla en sus labios y la empujó suavemente, por inercia, Hinata empezó a masticar y trago, pasaron dos segundos y recobro la conciencia, sus fuerzas habían vuelto, incluso podía jurar que se sentía más fuerte, su Chakra había regresado en su totalidad.

Gohan sonrió y se paró, se colocó donde anteriormente estaban los Jounin Sensei de cada equipo, Vio como todos se levantaban sorprendidos, las dos Kunoichis que idolatraban a Sasuke como su Dios, se abalanzaron hacia el al verlo sano y sin ninguna lesión aparente.

-" Muy bien, a mi parecer todos ustedes a excepción de una persona es digna de mi atención, y no, no eres tú Uchiha, mucho menos tu Uzumaki, lo dejaré claro de una vez, Inuzuka, tu ego y arrogancia de macho Alfa casi hacen que mueras, te cres fuerte, pero ya viste la realidad, Nara, Akimichi y Aburame, ustedes no estuvieron mal, pero uno de ustedes es un holgazán que no da más allá de su 100%, es más, ni siquiera da su 20% en una pelea crucial, otro de ustedes actúa demasiado rápido en ataques bruscos, y el otro depende mucho de sus insectos, aún que es impresionante, pero poco factible, Uzumaki, de todos, eres el peor, no tienes paciencia, y creo que dependes de tus clones, Uchiha, eres débil, pero te cres la gran cosa, tu arrogancia pondrá tu muerte de por medio, la búsqueda de venganza te cegara la verdadera fuerza, en cuanto a la Yamanaka y Haruno, ustedes no deberían de por qué ser Ninjas, solo están aquí siguiendo a un hombre, no tienen convicción o un ideal fuera del Uchiha"- Algunos bajaron la mirada por la vergüenza y frustración, otros apretaron sus puños mientras veían a Gohan -" Conocí a las cabezas de los clanes de la aldea y déjenme decirles que están demasiado lejos de ellos, la única persona que merece mi reconocimiento y respeto, es Hinata-San, fue la única que me encaro aún sabiendo que podía perder o incluso morir, dió más allá de su 100%, si tenían dudas de por qué Hokage-sama me puso en tal alta estima, ahora lo saben, si tenían dudas sobre mi fuerza ahora se pueden dar una idea, eso no fue más que un calentamiento para mí, como ya dije, los guíare por el camino del bien, y a todos, junto con sus Jounin sensei, los entrenaré en lo que pueda, así que espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes"- Se quedó parado, viendo a los Genin, lo veían con odió, despreció, rivalidad, excepto una persona y esa era Hinata Hyuga, durante la pelea sabía que el podía matarla, pero no lo hizo.

Este fue un duro primer encuentro con los 9 novatos.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué lo amas?

-"Bueno, esas palabras calaron hondo, ¿No es así chicos?"- Pregunto Kakashi a los 8 novatos, Hinata ya era un tema aparte.

-"Tch"- Fue lo único que respondieron todos, incluso las dos Kunoichis.

-"Bueno, lo siento, solo estoy siendo honesto, pero también debo decirles a todos, Bien hecho ayudándose"- Gohan les sonrió -"También, si me permiten, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai, me gustaría que me dejaran libre el día de mañana con Haruno-San, Yamanaka-San y Hyuga-San, necesito hablar con ellas urgentemente, en cuanto a ti Uzumaki-San, me gustaría poder hablar hoy contigo, y Uchiha-San, me gustaría hablar contigo pasado mañana, a los demás, hablaré con ustedes a su debido tiempo"- Los tres Jounin asintieron, las chicas o al menos dos de ellas querían replicar, pero aceptaron a regañadientes, Hinata solo asintió, Naruto con sus ojos cerrados asintió un poco molesto, Sasuke con su típico "Hmp" vio hacia otro lado, los demás imitaron a Sasuke.

-" Bueno chicos, Naturalmente siempre tomamos un examen especial para los nuevos graduados, pero Gohan acaba de demostrarnos que están listos, al menos para ser Genin, así que por hoy es todo, Equipo 7 Los veo en tres días en el campo de entramiento 7"- Sin más Kakashi se fue en un Shunshin de hojas.

-" Bueno, equipo 8 los veo igual en tres días en la entrada de la villa"- Kurenai salió de ahí igual que Kakashi.

-"Entonces, Equipo 10 nos vemos en tres días"- Asuma siguió a los otros dos, Los demás igual se fueron a excepción de Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

-"¿Que diablos quieres de nosotras tres? No me digas... Quieres hacernos algo sucio, ¿No es cierto?"- Quién hablo fue Ino, Gohan alzó una ceja en confusión.

-"Yamanaka-San, es cierto que las tres son Bonitas, pero no soy esa clase de hombre, no deben de que preocuparse, solo quiero charlar algunas cosas con ustedes"- Las tres alzaron una ceja con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-" Y... ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?"- Pregunto Naruto un poco tranquilo.

-" Bueno, tu y yo tenemos más en común de lo que cres Uzumaki-San, pero hablaremos en otro lugar"- Naruto alzó una ceja en confusión.

-" Entonces, nos vamos..."- Dijo Sakura tratando de irse lo más rápido tras su Sasuke.

-"Esperen un momento, se irán en cuanto les diga todo lo que debo decirles"- Las tres le pusieron atención, pero Sakura estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-" Maldición, solo apúrate"- Exclamó Sakura.

-" Yamanaka-San, Haruno-San, ¿Por qué siguen tanto a Uchiha-San?"- Las dos Kunoichis se tensaron, Naruto estaba expectante.

-" B-Bueno... Y-Yo..."- Antes de que Ino Dijera algo, fue interrumpida.

-" Por qué lo Amo"- Fue lo que dijo Sakura orgullosa.

-" Exacto, Yo también lo amo"- Dijo Ino más calmada.

-"Umh... Y... ¿Por qué lo aman?, Algo muy bueno debe de tener ¿No? O ¿solo es superficial?"- Las dos se quedaron pensando -" Bien, eso es lo que quiero hablar con ustedes Mañana, me tienen que decir el por qué aman a Uchiha-San, las vere... Mmmm, afuera de la torre Hokage a las 9"- Las dos salieron de ahí -" Hyuga-San, también le haré la misma pregunta ¿Por qué lo amas? Ya sabe a quién me refiero, nos vemos mañana"- Hinata se puso roja, ahí estaba Naruto, y Gohan casi le decía indirectamente su secreto.

-" E-E-Esta Bien... A-Adios.."- Salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

-" Bien, Uzumaki-San, Vamos, tenemos una gran charla por delante"- Gohan empezó a caminar con Naruto detrás suyo.

En alguna parte del bosque

Gohan y Naruto estaban por llegar al río, por más que quería hablar, le era imposible a Naruto, por primera vez en su corta vida, no sabía que cojones decirle al azabache delante suyo, ¿Sentía Miedo? Tal vez un poquito, pero dejando de lado eso, que era eso que quiere hablar con el y más importante.

-" ¿Como que comunes...?"- Se preguntó así mismo en un susurro audible para Gohan.

-"Bueno, Uzumaki-San, tu y yo somos muy parecidos, para ser exactos, en cuanto a poder"- Naruto abrió los ojos y paro su caminar en seco.

-"(¿Igual en Poder?, Es decir que yo... ¿Puedo ser igual de fuerte que el?"- Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-"vamos Uzumaki-San, solo unos metros más y llegaremos, ahí podré responder las preguntas que tengas"- Gohan apresuró su paso y Naruto rápido lo siguió impaciente por llegar y saber más.

Después de unos escasos 10 minutos, por fin llegaron al río, el lugar se escuchaba pacifico unas cuantas aves cantando y el sonido del agua correr del río era apacible, Gohan se sentó en forma de loto, Naruto imitó su postura.

-"Bien, Uzumaki-San, debo preguntar, ¿Ya has entablado conversación con la criatura que tienes dentro?"- Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se paró rápido para ponerse en pose de batalla.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres un espía o algo así?"- Gohan lo vio confundido, pero después de repetir sus palabras vio el error...

-"(Rayos... Muy directo)"- Pensó -"No, tranquilo Uzumaki-San, Hokage-Sama me lo contó todo ayer y también estuve presente en tu encuentro con aquel sujeto en el bosque"- Naruto se tranquilizó, volvió a sentarse, aún que aún tenía sospechas de el.

-"Bueno, No, apenas ayer supe sobre la existencia de ese ser... Y la verdad de mi vida"- Naruto puso una cara dura.

-"Entiendo, Hokage-Sama me contó todo sobre tu vida, ahora Uzumaki-San, te contaré algo íntimo mío para estar a mano"- Naruto asintió -" Bien, verás, yo no soy un humano común, soy un híbrido, un Híbrido es la combinación de una raza con otra, mi padre es un Sayayin y mi madre es una terrícola, los Sayayin son Guerreros poderosos, tienen una cola de mono y se pueden transformar en minis gigantescos al ver la luna llena"- Naruto estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo... Hasta que empezó a reírse.

-" Eres gracioso, ¿un mono? Jajajaja"- A Gohan le dio un Tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-" Oh! Así que no me cres, bien, entonces"- Gohan se paró y sacó su cola de mono ante un Naruto estupefacto.

-" C-Cola... "- Naruto retrocedió como si hubiera visto algo aterrador pero grandioso a la vez.

-" Así es Uzumaki-San, lo que te digo es verdad, soy un Semi Sayayin, me puedo transformar en Mono gigantesco si veo la luna llena, también puedo usar el ki, que es la energía principal del cuerpo, no cómo el Chakra que es inferior al Ki, es decir que es más poderoso"- Naruto asintió frenéticamente, esto le estaba pareciendo maravilloso, parecía un cuento, pero mucho mejor.

-"Entonces, ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?"- Preguntó muy emocionado.

-" Bueno, Uzumaki-San, Hokage-Sama me encargo que me hiciera cargo de ti, así que se podría decir que seré tu Sensei, te enseñaré desde lo básico sobre el combate hasta lo avanzado, sobre el chakra, me temo que no podré enseñarte nada de eso, también encontraremos la forma de controlar al Zorro que tienes dentro, ¿Que dices?"- Naruto estaba boqui abierto, si esto era cierto, ¿sería así de fuerte que el?, No importaba que no le enseñara nada sobre el control de Chakra o todo eso, el no había utilizado ninguna técnica y acabo con todos los novatos incluso a Sasuke Teme... Asintió frenéticamente y alegre a más no poder.

-" Me parece genial Gohan, por favor entrename"- Gohan le sonrio.

-" Bien, Naruto, hoy empezaremos tu entrenamiento, solo espera un momento"- Naruto asintió frenéticamente.

Gohan sacó su estuche y sacó la cápsula de la máquina de gravedad, se activó dejando a un Naruto perplejo, activó las escaleras y le dio una señal de pase a Naruto que camino viendo maravillado aquella cosa gigantesca de metal.

-" Gohan ¿Que es esto? Parece Genial Dattebayo"- Gohan asintió.

-"Es una máquina de Gravedad y dónde vivo"- Naruto seguía viendo la máquina.

-" Y ¿que hace esta máquina?"- Gohan se acercó a la consola principal y puso la gravedad en 10, Presionó el botón de inicio, Naruto escucho como si algo se moviera o hiciera un ruido raro, lo único que supo después es que su cuerpo peso demasiado.

-" Esto es lo que hace, aumenta la gravedad, ahora mismo la gravedad está 10 veces aumentada"- Le dijo Gohan a un Naruto en el suelo acostado siendo aplastado por la gravedad.

-"¿COMO RAYOS ES QUE TU ESTAS BIEN? NO ME PUEDO MOVER"- Naruto trataba desesperado por levantarse.

-" Yo puedo soportar más que esto Naruto, ahora levantate, está será tu primera prueba, si puedes levantarte en menos de media hora, continuaremos con el entrenamiento"- Naruto trataba por todos sus medios levantarse.

Pasaron al rededor de 24 minutos hasta que por fin Naruto puso levantarse, aún tenía dificultades, pero ya estaba de pie.

-" M-Maldicion... Es difícil mantenerse en p-pie"- Gohan se rió levemente.

-" Bien hecho Naruto, te tomo menos de 30 minutos, ahora quiero que saltes lo más arriba que puedas y no caigas"- Gohan estaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

-" B-Bien..."- Trato de hacerlo.

Trato brincar, solo 1 pie de altura pudo brincar, lo intento de nuevo, 3 pies, siguió haciendolo durante 15 minutos y alcanzó los 56 pies de altura, la mitad de la máquina en su interior, Gohan sonrió y Naruto cayó rendido, Gohan apagó la máquina.

-"Bien hecho Naruto, conseguiste casi 20 metros de altura en tu primer entrenamiento con la gravedad, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- Naruto jadeo un momento.

-"Ahora mismo me siento bien, pero, Gohan, Se siente horrible"- Gohan río.

-" Si, Bueno, te pesa todo el cuerpo como si alguien te estuviera aplastando, tomate 10 minutos de descanso, en aquella puerta"- Señaló la cocina -"Esta la cocina, puedes tomar lo que quieras, cuando vuelva continuaremos"- Naruto asintió, y se fue a su cuarto.

Naruto lo vio irse y se paró para ir por un poco de agua, cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y vio la cocina, era algo muy diferente a lo que conocia, vio una botella de agua y la tomo, la abrió y bebió

-"(Delicioso)"- Se dijo para si mismo Naruto -"(Me preguntó ¿qué tan fuerte es Gohan?, Su entrenamiento es duro y eso que fue solo casi durante una hora... ¿Podré ser tan fuerte como el? ¡GOHAN ES GENIAL!)"- Exclamó felizmente Naruto, esta era la primera vez que alguien lo entrena.

-"(ODIO A ESE ESTUPIDO HUMANO)"- Se escucho una voz ronca, profunda, con cierto tono siniestro que hizo tener un escalofrío a Naruto.

-" Q-Que... ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHI?"- Pregunto Naruto en un grito que escucho Gohan, salio de su habitación y llego a la cocina para ver a un Naruto en guardia.

-"¿Qué sucede Naruto?"- Preguntó Gohan algo agitado.

-"Escuché la voz de alguien, sonaba molesto, furioso y siniestro"- Gohan miro a todos lados y se concentró para encontrar alguna energía cerca, noto como la energía de Naruto se tornaba más maligno.

-" Oye, Naruto, ¿te sientes bien?"- Le pregunto Gohan.

-" ¡¿EHHHH!?¡NO ESTOY LOCO!"- Exclamó Naruto apuntando a Gohan.

-"No, no, me refiero a físicamente"- Naruto se puso a auto inspecsionarse.

-" Ahora que lo mencionas, me siento muy bien, no me siento cansado como hace poco, incluso con más fuerza"- Gohan noto que la energía maligna, cada vez más le ganaba a la energía de Naruto, aquel Zorro estaba haciendo algo.

-"(POR QUE ESTAS USANDO MI CHAKRA SIN PERMISO, MALDITO HUMANO)"- Ahí estaba otra vez la voz.

-"Gohan, otra vez la voz, ¿No la escuchas?"- Gohan negó con la cabeza, tenía una mirada sería, cosa que le dio un mal presentimiento a Naruto.

-" Naruto, esa voz viene de tu subconsciente, de tu mente, esa voz que escuchas es del Zorro que está encerrada en ti, por eso solo tú la escuchas"- Naruto estaba estupefacto.

-" ¿Q-Que... ?"- Gohan se acercó más a Naruto.

-"Tranquilo Naruto, tengo una idea, pero puede que te deje exhausto, ¿Que te parece conocer al zorro de una vez por todas?"- Naruto estaba dudoso, tenía algo de miedo... Aquíen carajo engañaba, estaba que le temblaban las piernas, pero si no era ahora ¿Cuando?

-" E-Esta bien... Pero ¿Que vas hacer para que pueda conocerlo?"- Gohan sonrió,

-" Hay una técnica que permite a dos o más personas conectar sus mentes, es decir que puedo estar en tu mente y tu en la mía, pero compartiremos un mismo espacio mental"- Naruto parecía no entender nada.

-"O-Ok... Te lo encargo"- Le salió una gota de sudor por no saber que rayos le había explicado.

-" ¡Bien!, Entonces Naruto, sígueme, tenemos que ir a mi habitación"- Los dos fueron a la habitación, Gohan se sentó en el suelo en forma de Loto, Naruto lo imitó -" Ahora Naruto, cierra tus ojos, relaja tu cuerpo y piensa en mí imagen"- Naruto asintió, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y exhaló, su cuerpo se veía relajado.

Gohan al ver la postura relajada de Naruto, dedujo que ya estaba haciendo lo indicado, Gohan cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la energía de Naruto, visualizo su imagen y la mente de Gohan y Naruto se conectaron, está técnica la usaba mucho con Krillin cuando fueron a Namek, Naruto estaba parado enfrente de Gohan, El lugar donde estaban era diferente, Gohan examinó rápido con la mirada, oídos ver una especie de alcantarillado, había agua en el piso que cubría sus pies.

-" Al parecer estamos en tu Subconsciente Naruto"- Naruto asintió a las palabras de Gohan, pero de pronto...

-"¡OYE! ¿Cómo se que esto no es tu subconsciente?, Es tan triste este lugar y frío..."- Gohan río por la forma de tomarse las cosas.

-"Bien, bien, exploremos y así sabremos de quien es el subconsciente, si es mi subconsciente te invito la cena en mi cocina"- Naruto asistió como loco felizmente.

-" Bien, entonces Vamos Gohan, por cierto... Tú técnica es maravillosa, cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba aquí contigo..."- Gohan río de nuevo y empezaron a caminar.

Con las Chicas

Tanto Sakura como Ino se habían ido juntas, ambas estaban pensando en la pregunta del Azabache engreído, Hinata las vio a lo lejos, decidió acompañarlas, las tres estaban en la misma sintonía y pensamiento ¿Por qué lo amo?, En el caso de Hinata, tenía un argumento algo creíble, pero en el caso de Ino y Sakura era diferente.

-"(¿Por qué había sido?)"- Fue la pregunta que se hicieron mentalmente las dos, tan pronto como terminaron la pregunta se pararon en seco y se vieron al mismo tiempo -"(Fue... Por ella)"- Ambas al verse a los ojos miraron a otro lado tan rápido como pudieron, Ino noto a Hinata en su lado izquierdo, no se había dado cuenta que las seguía.

-"¿Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó alegre Ino.

-"B-Bueno... Y-Yo... Las vi a lo lejos y q-quise preguntarles... ¿Creen que las intenciones de Gohan-San sean para mejorar nuestra mentalidad?"- Sakura levantó su ceja en molestia e Ino en confusión.

-" ¿AYUDAR? ESE IDIOTA LO QUE QUIERE ES ESTAR A SOLAS CON NOSOTRAS TRES, PARA HACERNOS QUIEN SABE QUE COSA"- Grito iracunda Sakura haciendo que Ino y Hinata se taparon sus oídos por lo chillona de su voz.

-" Sakura, tranquiliza tus nervios, no creo que él haga algo así, puede que Hinata tenga razón"- Sakura apretó su mandíbula, haciendo rechinar un poco sus dientes, se cruzó de brazos y vio hacia otro lado.

-" Y-Yo... Es lo que p-pienso... El vio mi reacción cuando lastimó a Naruto-kun... Y vio la reacción de ustedes cuando dejó gravemente lastimado a Sasuke-San, el nunca hubiera podido seguir siendo ninja... Si no fuera por algo que nos dio a todos... que nos recupero"- Sakura e Ino se miraron al mismo tiempo, Hinata había dejado su timidez por un momento, pero más importante, tenía razón... La reacción de ellas dos fue de Terror, mientras que la de Hinata era de Furia y no solo eso, fue la única de las tres que peleó con el Azabache engreído.

-" Hinata, ¿te puedo hacer la misma pregunta que ese engreído...? ¿Por qué amas a Naruto? No es que dude de ti... Pero es Naruto... El más tonto de los tontos"- Ino fue la que hablo bajo una expectante Sakura, Hinata se ruborizó, no quería decirles el por qué...

-" Si, Hinata, ¿Por qué lo amas? Es molesto e irritante"- Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, uno juraría que su cabeza saldría volando por como la agitaba.

-"E-El... Es... El es... Muy optimista a pesar de no saber muchas cosas, daría su vida por su amigos, es lindo, me gusta su forma de ser, es cierto que es muy bromista o que algunas cosas no le salgan bien, pero por dentro es alguien demasiado para cualquiera, lo amo por qué se supera no importa la adversidad... Y-Y... L-Lo amo desde nuestro primer encuentro..."- Ino reía, no por los sentimientos de ella hacía Naruto, si no por qué al hablar de él su timidez desaparecía, le pareció tierno, Sakura se sentía algo ¿Mal?, Saber los sentimientos de ella hacía Naruto la hacían sentirse mal, Sakura nunca hizo algo para que ese Baka la siguiera y le pidiera citas y se le declarara a cada rato -" Sakura-San ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Naruto-kun?"- Sakura se tenso, no tenía un verdadero motivo para odiarlo o repudiarlo.

-" Bueno... Yo, el... El siempre está molestando a Sasuke-Kun y siempre me pide citas y es fastidioso..."- Antes de que continuará Hinata tomo la palabra.

-"No es diferente a lo que tú haces con Sasuke-San, pidiendole citas y fastidiandolo... Naruto no odia a Sasuke y no lo molesta por qué no le agrade, el lo quiere como un hermano, solo le molesta su actitud arrogante e hipócrita"- Ino se quedó pasmada, esto era... ¿Declararse la Guerra?.

-" Cállate, no sabes nada, el solo fastidia, es molesto y un completo idiota, no se le puede comparar con Sasuke-Kun"- Hinata apretó sus puños.

-"Tu no eres diferente, siempre molestando con esa voz chillona, ¿cres que él te llegue a mirar de otra forma que no sea con molestia o indiferencia?"- Sakura apretó sus puños y apretó su quijada un vez más.

-" Oigan chicas, tranquilas, lo cierto es que la pregunta de ese azabache engreído solo nos está haciendo tener problemas entre nosotras, no creo que su motivo sea ayudarnos, si no perjudicarnos"- Ino trato de cambiar el tema, centrando a Gohan en el tema principal.

-" ¿Tú crees eso?, Ino-San, yo creo saber el por qué nos preguntó eso Gohan-San, mi amor hacia Naruto-kun me da la fuerza para combatir a muerte por el, en cambio ustedes dos carecen de toda convicción y dependen de los demás por solo querer tener un amorío y ser felices..."- Tanto Sakura como Ino se quedaron calladas brevemente ante la arremetida de Hinata que fue tan inesperada, las dos como si estuvieran sincronizadas, apretaron sus puños y encararon a Hinata.

-"¡CÁLLATE!"- Dijeron al unísono, Hinata se quedo esperando lo que le iban a decir.

-" Yo no dependo de nadie"- Dijo Ino iracunda.

-" Yo tampoco dependo de nadie, me se cuidar sola"- Hinata dibujo una sonrisa santurrona.

-" Demostraron lo contrario hace rato cuando Gohan-San le dio la paliza de su vida a Sasuke-San, recuerdo verlas con miedo, incluso casi llorando, díganme ¿Eso es saberse cuidar? ¿No depender de nadie?, Ni quiero sonar presumida, pero de los 9 fui la única que le dio pelea a Gohan-San, incluso el lo menciono, pero... ¿Ustedes que hicieron? Ah! Si, ¡Nada!"- No, no señor, nadie haría ver a su Naruto-kun como un perdedor frente a ella o lo degradarian por comparación con Sasuke Arrogante Uchiha, no señor.

Sakura e Ino estaban furiosas, querían arremeter contra ella, esa enana tímida les estaba demostrando su otra cara, una cara dónde era más que solo la tímida y débil Hinata.

-" Cállate Hinata, nos tomo desprevenidos a todos, solo fue eso"- Trato de sonar convincente Ino.

-" Además estaban los Senseis, no había manera de que algo más allá pudiera haber pasado"- Esas palabras de Sakura, eran menos convincentes.

-" No recuerdan que Kakashi-Sensei nos advirtió sobre su velocidad y fuerza, Tal vez Gohan-San sea igual o incluso más fuerte que nuestros Senseis, de nuevo lo digo, no quiero sonar presumida, pero las técnicas que use son de nivel Superior al Chunnin, y no le hizo nada, ¿Creen que los Senseis habrian podido con el?"- A estas alturas, Hinata solo estaba suponiendo algo que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, ni dijeron nada más, se dieron la vuelta y cada una se fue por su lado, Hinata las vio irse, ella decidió ir por algo de comer, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mejor después de desahogarse.

Con Gohan y Naruto

Habían pasado ya 5 horas rondando aquel lugar y no encontraban nada, hasta que por fin se veía como terminaba el alcantarillado, a lo lejos se podía divisar una enorme puerta, se fueron acercando y mientras más cerca se podía notar una enorme mancha negra dentro de la puerta.

-"Que enorme puerta"- Dijo Naruto.

-"Si..."- Naruto vio la cara de Gohan, era sería, pero de un momento a otro se pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Gohan ¿Estás Bien?"- Preguntó algo confundido Naruto.

-" Si, Naruto, dentro de esa puerta, está el Zorro de nueve colas, su Chakra es igual de alto que el mío a mi máximo estado"- Naruto vio la puerta y no sabiendo el por qué, empezó a caminar hacia ella, mientras más caminaba, la sombra sé aclaraba, unos cuantos metros más, Naruto pudo ver un enorme hocico de color naranja obscuro, después alzando la mirada pudo ver la cabeza entera del ente demoníaco, sus manos temblaban ante la vista, esos ojos rojos sangre llenos de ira, su expresión amenazante, su enorme tamaño, lo dejaron estático.

-"Te atreves a venir aquí... "ESTUPIDO HUMANO"- Grito el Zorro, Naruto frunció el seño, su miedo se tornó en furia, recordó el por qué del odio de los aldeanos hacia el, todo era culpa de ese estupido zorro.

-" !CALLATE¡ MALDITO SACO DE PULGAS"- El Kyubi gruñó.

-"NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO, ESTUPIDO GAKI DEBIL"- Naruto se confundió, por un momento se había olvidado de Gohan, volteó a verlo y ahí estaba el, parado con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa santurrona, se podían ver las intenciones de Gohan con solo ver ese rostro, estaba retando al Kyubi.

-"Oh! Así que tú eres el Zorro de Nueve colas o te gustaría... ¿Kyubi-San?"- El Kyubi Gruñó tan fuerte y un resopló surgió.

-"¡SAL DE AQUI MALDITO HUMANO!"- El Kyubi se posicionó en forma de caza y sus nueve enormes colas ondeaban muy amenazantes.

-"Vamos, vamos, Kyubi-San, no hay motivo alguno por el cual gritar, no me voy a ir, en vez de eso, quiero hacer un trato contigo"- Naruto alzó la ceja derecha y vio a ambos, el Kyubi Volvo a gruñir.

-"No quiero hacer tratos con un maldito humano, eres débil igual al estupido gaki parlanchín"- Gohan sonrió, una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-"Creo que te equivocaste Kyubi, aquí tú eres el "Débil"- El Zorro Gruñó molesto.

-"SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO QUE EXISTE, EL GRAN KYUBI NO YOKO,NO TENGO COMPARACIÓN"- Gohan se rió, su orgullo era igual de grande que el de Vegeta.

-" Está bien, Está bien, lo eres, solo quiero pedirte un favor, deja de tratar de corromper el chakra de Naruto o juro que te las verás conmigo"- Lo último que dijo, fue una amenaza y se pudo confirmar con la mirada que le dio Gohan al Zorro, y tan pronto como termino de hablar, aún estando en el subconsciente de Naruto, Gohan fue capaz de soltar su Ki, se sintió un abrumador poder, no tan fuerte como para espantar al Zorro, pero si para interesarse en el, por otro lado Naruto estaba que se quería salir de ahí, era su subconsciente, pero "joder" no podía salir de ahí por más que intentaba.

-"Es una amenaza, Hmp, pues no Creo poder cumplir con eso, el estupido parlanchín, alteró el sello con su chakra debido a lo que tú le pusiste hacer, agotó sus reservas de chakra y al no tener más, de algún modo su cuerpo se las ingenio para drenar mi chakra sin permiso, así que... "LARGO DE AQUI "- Gohan puso su mano derecha en su barbilla, dando una pose de estar pensando.

-" "OYE" MALDITO DEMONIO, POR TU CULPA EH SIDO TRATADO PEOR QUE LA BASURA"- El zorro sonrió, tenía una sonrisa totalmente arrogante.

-"Ja! Para lo que me importa"- Dijo el Kyubi mirando hacia otro lado restándole importancia a su carcelero, aún que... (Juguemos con el) pensó el Kyubi -"Aún que bueno, escoria humana, por los inconvenientes que te eh causado, te diré algo de suma importancia para ti"- El tono sarcástico del Kyubi fue descubierto por Gohan, ese sarcasmo lo podías encontrar en Vegeta, el Kyubi tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa de perversidad, algo tenía planeado.

-"Naruto, No le hagas caso, solo quiere jugar contigo"- Naruto apretó sus puños, no le hizo caso a Gohan.

-"Y ¿QUE ES ESO?"- Preguntó gritando Naruto, el Kyubi ensanchó más su sonrisa, Gohan tenía un mal presentimiento.

-"Tus Padres... Yo los conocí"- Naruto se quedo estático, uno podía jurar que sus ojos se saldrían por el ensanchamiento de estos.

-"¿Q-Que...? T-Tu... "- No pudo decir más que eso, De verdad Gohan tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-"Y no solo los conocí, los asesine con estas garras"- El Kyubi alzó sus garras, viéndolas divertido y soltando una risa malvada que a Gohan le hizo recordar a Freezer y Cell.

-"¿QUE TU QUE?"- Naruto, después de su trance, al escuchar lo último dicho por el Kyubi su reacción fue normal, furia, impotencia, frustración, ese maldito Zorro demonio, algo que ninguno de los dos participes sé esperaban era un comunan aumento de poder, Naruto vio a Gohan enfrente del Zorro, había traspasado las puertas, el Kyubi se quedo estático por un momento, acaso el, acaso el...

-"Un igual..."- Y por decir "Un igual" se refería más a poder, que otra cosa, pero lo que no se espero el Kyubi fue que al verlo, una cola había salido de su espalda baja, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal tanto de Naruto como del Kyubi, su poder había aumentado mucho más, aún no alcanzaba el nivel de el, pero estaba cerca.

-" Te equivocaste, escúchame bola de pelos, no trates de jugar con Naruto"- Gohan tenía su forma base a tope, solo que sin su aura azulada.

El Kyubi solo contesto, intentando darle un zarpazo a Gohan, el cual desapareció al instante para aparecer arriba de el, Utilizo dos de sus colas para golpearlo en su espalda y cabeza, pero pasó lo mismo, había desaparecido y aparecido enfrente de el, ahora estaba viéndolo directamente con una mirada férrea.

-" Naruto, si quieres vengar a tus padres y darle una lección a este ser malvado y arrogante, te ayudaré en eso"- Gohan hablo mientras veía al Kyubi "- Y tu, Cuando haya acabado con el entrenamiento de Naruto, recibirás la paliza de tu vida, por ahora, aprende a que no eres el más fuerte, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú"- El Kyubi gruñó tan molesto que todo el alcantarillado retumbó, Naruto se tapó sus oídos, se movió a una velocidad inhumana, trato de sorprender a Gohan por la espalda, pero de pronto se sintió un enorme poder salir de Gohan, una aura dorada con rayos lo envolvía, su cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda estaban presentes, su cola se tiñó del color rubio, ondeaba calmadamente, su mirada dura, sería y enojada, estaba presente, un enorme poder que había sobre pasado al del Kyubi, Para Naruto esa imagen era asombrosa, podía sentir el poder de Gohan.

El Kyubi se quedo estático, solo había unas personas más fuertes que el, pero uno estaba muerto y la otra, estaba sellada, no podía ser posible que fuera realidad esto, ese maldito humano lo estaba superando, reaccionó rápido, trato de darle un zarpazo a toda su velocidad, pero Gohan agarró una de sus garras. Como si fuera nada, había detenido el movimiento del Kyubi, Gohan Desaparecio y apareció en el hocico del Kyubi y más rápido de lo que pudo procesar el ser malvado, sintió un enorme dolor en su hocico, Gohan había golpeado al Kyubi en su hocico, lo mando lo más lejos que pudo de las Puertas, se escucho el ensordecedor ruido de la caída del ser malvado conocido como Kyubi, Gohan apareció a un lado de Naruto en su forma base y con su cola escondida.

-" Vámonos Naruto, dejemos solo al ser más poderoso "El Gran Kyubi No Yoko"- Su sarcasmo hizo enfurecer más al Kyubi, su mirada era de odio total hacia Gohan, quería salir de esa maldita prisión para poder matar al desgraciado humano.

-"TU, MALDITO HUMANO, JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ, Y MATARE A ESE ESTUPIDO CARCELERO Y LUEGO ME DIVERTIRE CONTIGO, DESMEMBRANDO TU CUERPO Y COMIENDOLO"- Gohan le sonrió.

-" Estaré ansioso por ver cómo te tragas tus palabras"- Naruto río un poco, olvidando lo que el Kyubi le había dicho.

-" YA VERAS QUE TÚ..."- Fue lo último que escucharon tanto Gohan como Naruto.

Fuera del subconsciente de Naruto

Gohan y Naruto aún seguían sentados en posición de loto, Naruto abrió los ojos primero, la luz de la habitación lo deslumbró, se talló los ojos y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la Luz, cuando pudo ver bien, vio a Gohan aún con los ojos cerrados.

-"(¿Estará bien?)"- Se preguntó Naruto, Gohan abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Naruto, la razón del por qué había permanecido con los ojos cerrados por más tiempo era por qué estaba pensando en como contarle a Naruto sobre lo que vio en su subconsciente, y también de paso se concentró en las firmas de Chakra de todos los que conocía para asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

-"Ahora, Naruto, Lo que viste ahí dentro, es algo muy secreto, demasiado diría yo, es tan secreto, como lo tuyo, por favor solo guárda el secreto"- Naruto sintió frenéticamente, pero tenía muchas preguntas.

-" Claro que sí Gohan, pero dime ¿Que fue eso que hiciste?, Se sintió un enorme poder, y eso que estábamos en mi mente"- Gohan río nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-" Bueno, eso que viste es una transformación de un Sayayin, se le conoce como Super Saiyajin, mi poder en ese estado aumenta demasiado, solo te diré que soy un poco superior al Kyubi en ese estado, aún que lo que viste, es una transformación más poderosa gracias a mi cola de Ozaru, pero tiene ciertos riesgos"- Naruto estaba maravillado y un poco aterrado, Gohan era alguien de cuidado.

-"¿Riesgos?"- Preguntó Naruto, Gohan asintió.

-" Mi cola hace que mi mentalidad cambie a la de un guerrero de sangre fría, aún que eso solo pasa cuando estoy en batalla y enojado, pero si lo combinó con el Super Saiyajin, es algo difícil de ver, me vuelvo un sádico, por así decirlo, es por eso que mantengo mi cola oculta..."- Naruto no entendía bien, solo resumió las palabras de Gohan (ColaBatalla=Gohan frenético, ColaBatallaSuper Saiyajin=Gohan Desquiciado), fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

-" Gohan, ¿cres que lo que dijo ese maldito ser, haya sido Verdad?"- Gohan vio la cara triste y enfadada de Naruto.

-" No lo sé Naruto, pero de algo estoy seguro, lo que quería era hacerte sucumbir al odio y la ira, su poder viene de ahí, y si caes víctima de ese poder, puedes lastimar a tus seres queridos, pero Naruto"- Gohan le sonrió a Naruto -" Tranquilo, te ayudaré con tus problemas, de hoy en adelante, tu y yo seremos capaces de hacer que Konoha te reconozca como el próximo gran Hokage"- Naruto asintió con un "Hai".

Después de esa plática, los dos se pusieron a entrenar, Naruto tratando de trotar con la gravedad aumentada, y Gohan haciendo sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales después de unas cuantas horas Naruto y Gohan terminaron el entrenamiento, Gohan aún habiendo ganado la apuesta con Naruto le invito la comida y cena, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que ya era muy noche, las 11:30PM, ya casi media noche.

-"Puedes quedarte si gustas Naruto, ya es muy noche y por lo que veo te desmayaras en cualquier momento"- Naruto río nervioso, era cierto, ya no tenía fuerzas.

-" Gracias Gohan, acepto tu invitación, ¿será que puedo tomar un baño?"- Gohan asintió y camino hacia el baño seguido de Naruto.

Después de que Naruto se bañara, fue el turno de Gohan, cuando Gohan termino, vio a un Naruto dormido profundamente con ronquidos incluidos en su cama, si, definitivamente, se parecía a su papá, Gohan se puso a leer la carta de Piccolo, salió de la habitación y así se puso a practicar.

6:00Am

Gohan ya estaba despierto, tanto Naruto como Gohan compartieron cama, se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, sus huesos tronaron, sintió una relajación moderada, bostezo y salió de la habitación, empezó a buscar el chakra de todos, e igual que ayer, todo estaba bien, solo que Yugao seguía preocupandole, hacia donde se dirigía, había una fuerte energía maligna, desechó todo pensamiento malo y se dirigió al río, se quitó su ropa y se aventó al agua, la misma rutina del otro día, pasaron alrededor de una hora y media, Gohan ya estaba cocinando el enorme pez que había pescado, Naruto seguía durmiendo, en su sueño el era el Hokage y los civiles lo reconocían, a su lado estaba Sakura tomándolo de la mano, su sueño era perfecto, en suelo incluso Gohan estaba ahí, solo que al lado de alguien que no reconocía, tal vez un amigo suyo... Pero tenía una forma mas femenina, pero que más da.

-" NARUTO, DESPIERTA, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO"- Grito Gohan desde afuera, un enorme grito si me lo preguntan, Naruto cayó por el estruendo del grito, se golpeó la cabeza y un chichón salió de su cabeza, le dolía, quería llorar, pero no, solo se sobo y limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-"Ya voy... ¿Eh?"- Naruto estaba confundido, acaso el... Esta era la primera vez que alguien lo despertaba para desayunar, no sabía por qué, o cuando sucedió, pero ya estaba ahí, dejando de sobar su herida, y en vez de eso, empezó a tallar sus ojos, si, estaba llorando, ¿Cuánto había esperado por algo así?, Era la primera vez que sentía que le importaba a alguien, más allá del viejo e iruka-Sensei, sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas y grito eufóricamente -"¡YA VOY GOHAN!"- Se paró y corrió afuera de la habitación, salió de la máquina y vio a Gohan sentado comiendo parte de un enorme pez que ya estaba cocinando, su sonrisa se ensanchó más, no era Ramen, Pero esto era mejor, poder comer en compañía en la mañana, se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Gohan.

-"¿Cómo dormiste Naruto?"- Le pregunto Gohan, Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa que contagio a Gohan.

-" Excelente Gohan, tu cama es muy cómoda, apenas me acosté, quedé dormido"- Rió con fuerza Naruto, Gohan le extendió un pedazo del pescado, Naruto lo tomo gustoso.

-" Me alegra escuchar eso, continuaremos tu entrenamiento en la tarde, hoy tendrás la tarea de poder correr con la gravedad aumentada, ayer tuviste un enorme avancé, ya puedes saltar y trotar normalmente"- Naruto asintió, y empezó a comer, debía de admitir que el pescado estaba bueno.

-"Gohan, te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué les hiciste esa pregunta a Sakura-Chan, Ino y Hinata?"- Gohan vio a Naruto, y trago lo que tenía en su boca.

-"Tu estuviste con ellas en su formación como ninjas, apuesto que sabes acerca de su fanatismo hacia Sasuke Uchiha, y en cuanto a Hinata... Naruto, ¿no sabes que le gustas?"- Naruto se quedo congelado, abrió sus ojos con impresión, casi deja caer el pedazo de pescado que había agarrado.

-" Yo... ¿Le gustó a Hinata?"- Preguntó, Gohan asintió sonriente.

-" Si, después de que te deje noqueado, Hinata se enfureció con migo, y logró hacerme frente, entonces deduci que le gustas... Y al preguntarle lo mismo que a Haruno-San y Yamanaka-San, vi su nerviosismo, así que si, le gustas a Hinata-San"- Naruto no se creía lo que le decía Gohan.

-" Pero... Esto es confuso Gohan, ¿por que les preguntaste eso?"- Naruto no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, después hablaría con Hinata.

-" Bueno, Haruno-San y Yamanaka-San tienen muchas debilidades y una de ellas es Uchiha-San, su fanatismo va más allá de una fase, es decir que dependen mucho de el, su idea de tener una relación con el, dejó de lado todo lo relacionado con ser un ninja, no pudieron enfrentarme después de que vieron como masacre a Uchiha-San, incluso querían llorar, eso no es bueno en una Kunoichi, y en cuanto a Hinata, en realidad sólo fue curiosidad, el amor que te tiene la hace fuerte, es algo positivo, en cuanto al amor que le tienen Haruno-San y Yamanaka-San a Uchiha-San es tóxico, podría jurar que es más una rivalidad de ellas dos por llamar la atención de el, si ese es el caso ellas dos deben arreglar sus problemas antes de que caigan a un punto sin retorno Naruto"- Naruto asintió a las palabras de Gohan, pero siendo sinceros, solo había entendido un poco, pero había entendido el punto principal.

-"Entiendo, debería de hablar con Hinata despues "- Gohan asintió.

-" Por cierto Naruto, un consejo para ti, deja de decir que Sakura será tu novia, deja de seguirla, de invitarla a salir, lo tuyo también es una especie de rivalidad con Sasuke Uchiha, no es bueno amigo, debes amar a una mujer que te haga sentir que también le importas, que también te ama, no alguien que te insulta y golpea"- Naruto apretó el agarré en su pescado, Gohan tenía razón, el maldito siempre tenía razón, vio a Gohan comiendo tranquilo, para Naruto, Gohan tenía una nueva imagen, ya no era un enemigo, o un arrogante, podría ser estupido o incluso sonar descabellado, pero ahora la imagen que tenía Naruto de Gohan era la de un Hermano Mayor.

-"Gohan... ¿Cuantos años tienes?"- le pregunto Naruto.

-"Bueno, tengo 12 pero pronto cumpliré 13 en mayo"- Mayo... Mayo...

-" Eres más grande que yo, yo nací en Octubre, eres 5 meses más grande que yo... Así que bueno, yo... Bueno, Gohan... Tú..."- Gohan noto el nerviosismo en su voz, le dio su tiempo a Naruto -" P-Puedo decirte... ¿Nii-San?"- Gohan se sorprendió por la pregunta de Naruto, ¿quería que fueran Hermanos? No estaba encontra de ello, incluso le parecía bien, Gohan le sonrió.

-"Claro que sí... Otouto"- Naruto sonrió, para ser honesto se había encariñado con el, aún que solo paso un día, ya le tenía mucho cariño.

-" Entonces Gohan-Nii, ¿Tú no tienes a alguien con quien quieras salir?"- Gohan ladeó la cabeza.

-" Preguntas ¿que si alguna chica me gusta?"- Naruto asintió -" Realmente no, las únicas chicas de nuestra edad que conozco son a Hinata-San, Haruno-San y Yamanaka-San, y una de ellas es de mi otouto..."- Gohan rio, Naruto dio un soplido e infló sus mejillas en un puchero, que fue adornado con un sonrojo.

-"Cuando te llegue a gustar alguien, me vengare Gohan-Nii"- Con un "Hai, Hai" Gohan dio por terminado el tema.

-"Bueno, terminé, eso estuvo delicioso, me alistare y nos vamos Naruto, tengo que ver a las chicas, por cierto... ¿Quieres hablar con Hinata?"- Naruto asintió "- Bien, entonces espérame y nos vamos juntos, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer"- Naruto asintió de nuevo.

-" Tengo que ir con iruka-Sensei, y después... Mmmm... En realidad sólo daré un paseo por la aldea y después vendré para seguir con el entrenamiento"- Gohan asíntio.

-"Bien, entonces dame un momento"- Gohan se fue a la máquina y entró.

45 minutos después

Naruto estaba impaciente, ¿Por que tarda tanto Gohan-Nii? Y cómo si su pregunta hubiera sido escuchada, Gohan por fin había salido de la máquina y traía muchas cosas en sus manos.

-"Perdona la tardanza Naruto, tenía que hacer algo, Toma, un regalo de tu Nii-San"- Gohan extendió sus manos, Naruto extendió las suyas, a simple vista vio muchas cosas, Sintió un enorme peso cuando Gohan soltó las cosas, pero Gohan lo ayudo -" Oh, perdona, está algo pesado"- Gohan dejo las cosas en el pasto -" Mira Naruto, estás son semillas Senzu, pueden curarte cualquier herida incluso si es mortal, y recupera toda tu energía, pero no cura enfermedades, usalas solo si es extremadamente necesario"- Naruto vio unas semillas verdes dentro de un pequeño sacó, asintió a las palabras de Gohan y tomo el saco"- ahora esto, una malla de diamante, es más efectiva de la que usan, tiene un peso de 50 Kilos, toma"- Naruto agarro la malla y efectivamente estaba pesada.

-" Que diablos, ¿Quieres que use esto?"- Replicó Naruto.

-"Claro, es parte de tu entrenamiento, además aún falta más, estás sandalias, que parecen botas, también tienen un peso extra de 50 Kg cada una, es decir que hasta ahora cargaras 150Kg, además, estás mancuernas tienen un peso de 25kg cada una, es decir que en total estarás cargando 200kg, lo demás del atuendo, es simple ropa, por favor, pontelo, te quedará mejor que ese chándal naranja, y así podemos lavarlo..."- Naruto asintió, no quería deshacerse de su Chándal, pero esto era un regalo de Gohan.

Todo lo que le había regalado Gohan parecía de extrema calidad, muy cara, las sandalias de color negro tenían un aspecto de Bota, eran demasiado geniales, su pantalón se asemejaba al de Kakashi-Sensei, pero mejor, una playera de color gris oscuro, una gabardina de manga corta negra, y por último las mancuernas de color azul, Gohan se dio la vuelta, y ahí mismo Naruto empezó a desvestirse, dejando su preciado chándal naranja tirado, se quitó la malla que tenia, agarro la nueva y con dificultad sé la puso, siguió con la playera, después con el pantalón, fajo su playera dentro del pantalón, se acostó y se quitó sus sandalias, tomo las otras, se las puso con la misma dificultad que con la malla, se trato de parar rápido pero el maldito peso no lo dejaba, logró pararse, se puso las mancuernas, y ahora que cargaba 200 kilos, se asemejaba a la gravedad aumentada 10 veces, por último se puso la gabardina, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se abotono solo tres botones superiores, dejando un poco su vientre expuesto, se amarró su venda en la pierna derecha y su porta kunai en la izquierda, ya que más daba, se quitó su Hitai-ate de la frente y se lo puso como cinturón.

-"Si, definitivamente te ves mejor, como el siguiente futuro Hokage"- Gohan le dio un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

-" Me tendré que acostumbrar, Gracias Gohan-Nii"- Se veía feliz Naruto, Gohan agarró sus viejas prendas y rápido fue a dejarlas a la máquina, salió y activó el interruptor, la máquina volvió a su cápsula, la guardo y se acercó a Naruto.

-" Bien, El peso que cargas es casi el mismo al de la gravedad aumentada 10 veces, no deberías de tener problemas en trotar o moverte, ahora Naruto, tendremos que irnos con una de mis técnicas, ya es más de las 9, te llevarás una gran sorpresa"- Gohan tomo del hombro a Naruto y junto sus dedos índice y medio, colocándolos en su frente, Naruto ni entendió nada.

De pronto sintió una fuerza, como si avanzarán rápido o algo por el estilo, no sabía que es lo que sucedía, pero pronto se encontró enfrente de la torre Hokage, y se quedó callado y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-"¿Cómo... Hiciste eso?"- Preguntó Naruto.

-" Se llama teletransportación, es una técnica que permite llegar a donde se encuentra otra persona rápidamente"- Naruto asintió, Gohan era maravilloso.

-" Y ¿Yo podré usarla?"- Gohan negó con la cabeza, Naruto se deprimió un poco, pero en fin que más da.

-" Bueno, ya que, Entonces Gohan-Nii, creo que yo..."- Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir otra cosa más, las tres Kunoichis estaban detras de Gohan, dos de ellas con unas caras de enfado.

-" ¡¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS?! ¿NO CONOCES LA PUNTUALIDAD?"- La que Grito, es obvio que fue Sakura, Gohan se volteó y vio a las tres en su misma vestimenta y a dos de ellas con caras de querer matar, una de ellas lo saludo tímidamente con la mano, Gohan le sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

-" Perdonen, Estaba con Naruto, me distraje un poco, pero solo han pasado 10 minutos, no seas exagerada Haruno-San"- Sakura ya tenía mucho soportando la actitud de ese Maldito azabache engreído, la puso en un maldito dilema, le dolió la cabeza toda la noche por su estupida pregunta, tanto fue su enojo que levantó su mano y trato de conectarle un golpe en su rostro, pero fue bloqueado, Sakura quería ¿Llorar?.

-" Maldita sea, por tu culpa tengo muchas dudas... Esa maldita pregunta ronda mi cabeza una y otra vez y no puedo contestarmela, no pude dormir, estoy frustrada, solo déjate golpear una maldita vez"- Gohan soltó la mano de Sakura.

-" Entiendo, Yamanaka-San, ¿también te sientes así?"- Ino asintió. -"Entonces adelante, me dejaré golpear por ustedes dos"- Gohan guardo sus manos en su bolsillos.

Ambas Kunoichis no se lo pensaron, y arremetieron contra Gohan, el dejó que descargaran todas sus emociones en el, Naruto solo observó cómo Gohan recibía los golpes de Sakura e Ino, le sorprendía el como Gohan ni siquiera hacia muecas de dolor o el como no podían ni moverlo de su lugar, cuando terminaron las dos de golpear a Gohan, se sentían mejor, pero les dolía sus nudillos.

-" Gohan-San, ¿estás bien?"- Le pregunto Hinata.

-" Si, todo bien, Hyuga-San, no te preocupes"- Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-" D-Dime... H-Hinata"- Gohan asintió con una sonrisa, y mientras las dos Kunoichis recuperaban la cordura y el aire, Gohan decidió enfrentar a Naruto con Hinata de una vez.

-" Está bien, Hinata-San, ahora dime, ¿Por qué lo amas?"- Hinata asintió con felicidad, pero antes de que contestará, Gohan la interrumpió -" Pero Hinata-San, sería mejor que eso se lo dijeras a Naruto"- Gohan se hizo a un lado, y ahí estaba Naruto con su nueva vestimenta, por alguna razón había pasado desapercibido.

Hinata abrió enormemente sus ojos se podían apreciar sus hermosos ojos aperlados, se sonrojo a más no poder, empezó a salirle vapor de sus oídos, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, Hinata se desmayó, Gohan alcanzó a atraparla y la cargo estilo nupcial.

-" Creo que... No lo soporto"- Dijo Gohan a nadie en específico, Tanto Sakura como Ino vieron a Naruto, por un breve momento, un pequeño instante, las dos se sonrojaron, su nuevo atuendo le quedaba bastante bien.

-"¿Naruto?"- Pregunto Ino, como no queriendo aceptarlo.

-" Eres tú, ¿Naruto?"- Le pregunto Sakura, Naruto le sonrió, Claro que era el.

-" Hola Sakura-Chan, Ino..."- Lo último lo dijo sin interés.

-" Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes me puede guiar al campo de entrenamiento 7? por favor"- Sakura no queriendo, tuvo que hacer de guía.

Cuando llegaron Gohan puso debajo de la sombra de un árbol a Hinata, le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara.

-" Naruto, ¿te puedes hacer cargo de ella?"- Naruto asintió"- Pronto despertara, y podrás hablar con ella, pero ven siéntate a su lado"-

Naruto le hizo caso a Gohan, Se sentó y Gohan había puesto la cabeza de Hinata en su regazo, se sonrojo, pero aguanto.

-"Bien los dejo solos"- con una sonrisa Gohan se dirigió a donde estaban Sakura e Ino.

-"(Algún día me vengare)"- Fue la promesa que se hizo Naruto.

-"Haruno-San, Yamanaka-San, supongo que no tienen respuesta para mi pregunta, así que les diré dos cosas y un consejo"- Sakura e Ino se quedaron calladas -" Yo, hasta ayer, ustedes dos y Hinata-San son las primeras chicas de mi edad con las que trato por mucho tiempo, así que no les puedo decir que es el amor, si me preguntan, que si tengo a alguien que me guste, la verdad les debo decir que no, así que no las puedo juzgar por amar a alguien, pero si aman a alguien, hagan que ese amor las haga fuerte por esa persona, tal como lo hace Hinata-San, ¿recuerdan como se quedaron aterrorizadas cuando Sasuke-San perdió?, Eso es depender de alguien, y para ser un ninja, eso es perjudicial, no es malo depender de alguien, pero primero debes de luchar, dar tu mejor esfuerzo, y si no es suficiente, entonces apoyate en tus amigos y podrán combatir cualquier mal"- Sakura e Ino veían hacia otro lado, ambas se agarraron un brazo y tenían una cara avergonzada -" Mi consejo para ustedes es, dejen ir ese fanatismo hacia Sasuke Uchiha, lo que están haciendo es una pelea por ver quién de ustedes dos se queda con el o... ¿Me equivocó?"- Sakura e Ino apretaron su agarré del brazo.

-" Yo... La verdad es que... Yo... No..."- Ino quería hablar, pero ¡Maldición! Era casi imposible.

-"La verdad es que tú estás equivocado, mírate, no puedes hablar de amor si ni siquiera sabes lo que es"- Sakura, como era de esperarse explotó contra Gohan.

-" ¡No! Sakura, lo que dice es verdad, esto empezó desde que me fijé en el de pequeña, pero la verdad es que después de 5 meses, le perdí el interés, tan solo deberías de recordar cómo es, egoísta, solitario, arrogante, incluso llegue a pensar que se iría de la villa, siempre está de mal humor... Solo seguí este absurdo juego por ti, todo lo que yo quería, tú también lo querías, pero Gohan tiene razón, todo este tiempo lo perdí queriendo competir contigo, perdí el tiempo en formarme como una Kunoichi destacada, yo no amo a Sasuke Uchiha"- Gohan sonrió, Ino había sacado todo de su ser, incluso se sentía bien, muy bien, diablos, se sentía extraordinaria.

-" Ino... "- Sakura se había quedado en Shock, Ino había dicho que no amaba a Sasuke, entonces, ella que rayos hacia diciendo que lo amaba, hasta ahora no había hecho nada para que le gustará, así como ella con Naruto... Pero viéndolo ahora, pudo ver qué Naruto acariciaba el cabello de Hinata.

-" Bien, Sakura-San, Ino-San ¿Puedo llamarles así?"- Las dos asintieron, aunque Sakura asintió aún viendo a Naruto y Hinata -" Dejen esa rivalidad por un hombre, o más bien dicho, por un niño, por que eso es lo que somos, mejor rivalizen por ver quién será la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha, ¿no creen que es mejor?"- Ino asintió, Sakura no dejaba de ver a Naruto y Hinata.

-" Sakura, deja de ver a Naruto y Hinata"- Le dijo Ino, Sakura reaccionó.

-" ¿Ah?, Lo siento, es que... Naruto se ve diferente, no solo por su ropa... Al parecer algo bueno le pasó"- Y no era mentira, eso algo bueno, estaba parado enfrente de ellas.

-"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... Se le ve una sonrisa honesta, como si se hubiera quitado un pequeño peso, pero la verdad es que su nuevo atuendo lo hace ver bien... Lástima que Hinata no me dejara acercarme a el"- Lo último lo dijo algo coqueta y divertida.

-" Bueno, de todos modos, Ino-San, Sakura-San, desde hoy, procuren entrenar fuerte, yo Junto con Asuma y Kakashi, las entrenare en lo que pueda, su objetivo es alcanzar a Hinata-San y después..."- Tomo la palabra Sakura, callando a Gohan.

-"¡Superarla!"- Dijo con toda la convicción que tenía.

-" Así es, y yo seré más fuerte que tú Sakura"- Le dijo Ino.

Empezaron a discutir, Gohan sonrió por ello, les quitó la idea de un amorío, para enfocarse en su preparación y carrera Ninja, vio de reojo a Naruto y Hinata, que ya estaba despertando, solo pasaron 12 segundos y Hinata había despertado, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, Pudo verlo tan cerca de ella, que casi se le sale el corazón, bajo la mirada y se encontró con que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su Naruto-kun.

Para Gohan, ver eso era divertido, se alejó un poco de todos sin ser visto, Naruto hablaba con una Hinata casi al borde del desmayó una vez más, ella estaba sentada con sus manos abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza ocultandolas en ellas, vio a Ino y Sakura Gritarse, una pelea que el suponía normal, Se sentó bajo un Árbol, cerró los ojos por un momento, se tranquilizó y como si de alguna especie de dolor de cabeza se tratase, sintió el chakra de Yugao bajar drásticamente, abrió los ojos, se paró rápido, y ante la atenta vista de todos sobre él, coloco sus dedos índice y medio en su frente y desapareció, los cuatro se habían quedado en silencio, ¿Cómo rayos desapareció? Fue la pregunta de las tres Kunoichis, Naruto se había preocupado.

Pasaron 10 segundos y se escucho un ruido seguido de una ventisca, ahí estaba Gohan, con 5 Anbus, 4 de ellos muy lastimados, pero vivos, el otro Anbu que sostenía Gohan en sus brazos, estaba manchado de sangre, no se movía, los cuatro quedaron estáticos, no sabían que hacer, es más, ¿cómo rayos llegaron todos juntos? Y ¿Por que estaban en ese estado?, Gohan Retiró la máscara del Anbu que tenía en sus manos y los cuatro pudieron ver a una mujer de cabello púrpura, era hermosa, pero de la comisura de sus labios salia sangre, se fueron acercando y viendo más atentos, vieron un hueco en su pecho, los demás anbus tenían rasgos de una dura pelea, dos de ellos tenían cuerpo de mujer.

-" Yugao-Chan, despierta, vamos... despierta"- Gohan intentaba que Yugao abriera sus ojos, pero era imposible, su Chakra se estaba extinguiendo, Gohan sacó una semilla Senzu de su pantalón -" Vamos, Yugao-Chan, solo abre tu boca, te daré una semilla y estarás bien"- Ninguno de los cuatro sabía qué hacer, Gohan intentaba despertar a Yugao desesperadamente, en su mirada se notaba la tristeza y la irá.

De pronto Gohan ya no sentía el Chakra de Yugao, eso lo espanto demasiado, la acostó en el suelo y coloco su palma sobre su pecho, los cuatro vieron cómo salió una luz amarilla que hizo que el cuerpo de la Anbu se moviera, de nuevo intento lo mismo, pero no funcionaba.

-" Por favor Yugao-Chan, no te rindas así"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan.

Una vez intento reanimarla, pero no funcionaba, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que dejó de intentarlo, ya no había nada que Gohan pudiera hacer, simplemente agarro el cuerpo de Yugao y la abrazó, de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

-" G-Gohan..."- Fueron las palabras de Naruto al verlo así, se veía frustrado triste, pero sobre todo enojado.

-" G-Gaki..."- Alcanzó a decir una de las Anbu.

-"¿Quién fue? ¿Quien mato a Yugao-Chan?"- Pregunto Gohan sin soltar a Yugao.

La Anbu que hablo trato de pararse, Ino se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, Hinata estaba abrazada de Naruto escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, no quería ver esa escena, por algún motivo le partió el corazón.

-" F-Fue... El Mizukage... Yagura... Y su e-ejercito..."- Se sintió un poder enorme entre ellos, era Gohan, estaba incrementando su Ki.

-"Y ¿Por qué lo hizo?"- Su voz era tranquila, incluso daba más miedo así, que si tuviera la voz quebradiza.

-" E-El... Q-Quiere terminar con las l-lineas de sangre, nos lo encontramos por accidente, y nos dijo que le declararía la guerra a Konoha para acabar con el Clan Hyuga y Al último Uchiha después de... Matar a la Milicia de su aldea... Nos atacó sin más..."-

-" Anko-San... Por qué de los 5... ¿Ella era la más herida?"- La proclamada como Anko, se quitó su máscara, y efectivamente era ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-" E-Ella... Nos quiso dar tiempo para huir, pero... PERO ESE MALDITO DE YAGURA NOS ATACÓ SIN TENTARSE EL ALMA, YUGAO-CHAN SE INTERPUSO EN EL ATAQUÉ Y... Y..."- Gohan aumentó más su Ki, Ahora incluso Ino, Sakura y Hinata sentían su poder, de pronto Gohan inconcientemente dejo salir su cola, su poder creció más, ahora se sentía un instinto asesino que aplastaba el ambiente.

-" Así que... Lo hizo por diversión... ¡Naruto! Las semillas que te di, dale una a los demás"- Gohan seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Yugao, incluso acariciaba su cabello.

-" G-Gohan-Nii... ¿Que vas hacer con...?"- la pregunta de Naruto fue callada por Gohan.

-"NO PREGUNTES ESTUPIDECES, SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE NARUTO"- Se volvió a sentir un aumento enorme en el poder de Gohan.

Naruto se quedó callado e hizo lo que Gohan le indico, Hinata y las otras dos, se quedaron calladas y con sus ojos algo cristalinos, ver esa imagen del Azabache les quebraba el corazón.

-" Yo... Yo... Yugao-Chan... Yo... Vengare tu muerte... Anko-San, te la encargo..."- Gohan Bajo a Yugao y coloco sus manos juntas en su pecho, sus ojos aún producian lágrimas, resbalan por sus mejillas.

-" ¿ESTAS LOCO? TE VAN A MATAR ES UN MALDITO EJÉRCITO, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE 50MIL CONTRA UNO, Y YAGURA ES UN JINCHURIKI"- Gohan por fin explotó.

-" ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? QUE ME QUEDE VIENDO COMO ENTIERRAN YUGAO-CHAN SIN QUE YO HAGA NADA, !NO! NO... NO... NOOOO"- Su Ki empezó a subir más y más... Con su cola afuera, su estado base parecía la de un SSJ, explotó todo su Ki, su aura Azul apareció -" ESE MALDITO DEBE SUFRIR, DEBE MORIR, EL Y SUS SEGUIDORES DEBEN MORIR... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- siguió aumentando más su Ki, esforzó de más su estado base sin convertirse en SSJ.

-" G-Gohan-Nii... "- Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ya les había dado la semilla a los Anbu, pudieron comerla, Anko dejó de recargarse en Ino.

-" (¿Por que diablos tiene más poder que la última vez?)"- Se pregunto Anko.

-" Gohan ¿que sucede...? Oh no..."- Sarutobi había llegado al sentir la explosión de poder de Gohan, el junto a los Sensei de los equipos 7, 8 y 10 estaban con el, Sarutobi se quedo callado cuando vio a Yugao muerta.

-" Sarutobi-San, saldré de la aldea, regreso al caer la noche"- Le dijo Gohan aún con su Ki al tope.

-"(Tiene mucho más poder que antes)"- Fue el pensamiento de los cuatro, pero pronto uno de ellos se desplomó.

-" Y-Yugao... - C-Chan..."- Kurenai se acercó casi a gatas con su amiga... Verla ahí, inmóvil, pálida... Fría...

-" Kure-Chan... No puede hacer nada para ayudarla... Yo..."- Anko se acercó a Kurenai quien abrazo a Anko.

Eso enfureció más a Gohan, apretó sus puños hasta que su sangre resbalaba de sus palmas.

-"Gohan, debes tranquilizarte"- Le dijo Kakashi

-"Anko, ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto?, Ustedes solo debían ir a un pueblo que se estaba estableciendo cerca de Kirigakure, no pudieron ser Renegados de clase A"- Anko miro a su Hokage.

-" Fue... El Yondaime Mizukage Yagura... Nos encontramos con el por accidente, supo que éramos de Konoha y dijo que después de terminar con la milicia de su aldea, le declararía la Guerra a Konoha para eliminar a el último Uchiha y a los Hyuga, además de cualquier otro Ninja que tenga un Kekkei Genkai, nos atacaron sus guardaespaldas, pudimos vencerlos, pero después aparecieron más y... Yugao nos quiso dar tiempo para que escaparamos pero... Yugara fue el que atacó y y..."- Sarutobi alzó su mano para callar a Anko.

-" Está bien, gracias por el reporte Anko... Gohan, tienes prohibido ir a Kirigakure"- Gohan vio con ojos de muerte a Sarutobi.

-"No necesito su aprobación, haré lo que tenga que hacer para que ese maldito pague por lo que hizo"- Sarutobi frunció el seño.

-" Es una orden de tu Hokage, cuando aceptaste ese Hitai-ate, te convertiste en Ninja de esta aldea y no puedes abandonarla sin mi permiso"- Gohan aumentó su Ki nuevamente, otro poco y se transformaria en Super Saiyajin.

-"Cuando regrese me dará el castigo que merezca por desobedecer sus órdenes y abandonar la aldea, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer y no pueden evitarlo, Anko-San, cuida el cuerpo de Yugao-Chan, regresaré pronto"- Al terminar esas palabras Gohan salió volando a una increíble velocidad, busco y encontró el Chakra de aquel Maldito ser llamado Yagura, se dirigió hacia el.

Los demás sólo se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo, dónde desapareció Gohan.

-"Espero que no haga algo estupido"- Dijo Asuma.

-"Hokage-Sama, ¿Cuál será el castigo de Gohan al regresar a la aldea?"- Pregunto Kakashi.

-"Será encarcelado por tiempo indefinido"- Los cuatro Genin querían replicar, y uno de ellos lo hizo.

-"No puedes hacer eso Jiji"- Hiruzen volteó a ver a Naruto.

-" Claro que pue... ¿Naruto? ¿Y ese atuendo? En fin, ese no es el tema aquí, Claro que puedo y lo haré, si no lo mata Yagura y su ejército, será Juzgado como desertor y traidor, ahora, sigan con sus actividades mis jóvenes Genin, Asuma, Kakashi, quédense con Kurenai y Anko... Tengo cosas que hacer"- Sarutobi se alejó y con una seña le hablo a Kakashi -" Kakashi, te encargó lo demás"- Kakashi asintió, Sarutobi se fue de ahí.

-" No puede hablar en serio... ¿Verdad Kakashi-Sensei?"- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-" Lamentablemente es verdad Naruto, si Gohan regresa será encarcelado"- Sakura e Ino no sabían que hacer, había sido mucho por hoy y era bastante temprano, pero algo si sabían, ese poder que había demostrado Gohan era de temer, además... ¿Que era esa cola?, ¿Puede volar? Ya no sabían que pensar, o que no pensar, Naruto estaba molesto con el viejo, Hinata solo quería saber qué Gohan estuviera bien, se le veía muy afectado tras la muerte de esa Anbu de nombre Yugao.

-" Kakashi... ¿El ganará cierto? Vengará la muerte de Yugao-Chan"- la que hablo fue Kurenai.

-" Es posible... Pero, son muchos efectivos, y... Tengo entendido que Yagura es un Jinchuriki... la va a tener difícil"- Kurenai y Anko apretaron sus puños, ellas no podían hacer Nada, en realidad nadie podía hacer nada.

-" Está solo en esto... "- Dijo Sakura, seguida por un asentimiento de Ino.

-" Dudo que vuelva... Pero si lo hace, sentiré respeto por el gaki"- Dijo Asuma

-" Maldición..."- Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños y con la cabeza agachada.

-" Deben de confiar en el, después de todo, derrotó a la Élite de Konoha y casi al mismo Hokage, si no se hubiera desmayado por su estado ese día, todos nosotros no estaríamos aquí"- Los cuatro Genin abrieron los ojos como platos.

"(¿Que tan fuerte es Gohan?)"

Fue la pregunta que se hicieron los Cuatro Genin.

Gohan seguía volando siguiendo el chakra de quién suponía el, es Yagura, tenía una sola cosa en mente, matar a Yagura.


	5. Capitulo 4: Gohan Vs Yagura

_**Hola, ¿que tal?, Tengo tres o quisas cuatro cosas que explicar.**__**-Uno, Gohan no sabe exactamente cuánto chakra tiene cada Ninja, es decir, ellos pueden ocultar su chakra de sus iguales (Usuarios del Chakra) pero no de Gohan, por lo cual, segun el, su nivel de poder está por el nivel de Trunks en estado Base(Jounin y Anbu), por lo cual ese nivel de poder que siente es el maximo del individuo, es decir, el siente el maximo poder de nivel del Ninja aun si este oculta su firma de chakra o intenta bajarlo.**__**-Dos, los Ninjas sensores, Anbus y todo aquel que pueda ser sensor, tiene un aproximado del poder de Gohan, lo cual, es totalmente equivocado, como uno de ustedes me dijo, Gohan puede exterminar un planeta con solo una técnica, cosa que tambien mencionó Gohan, cosa que los demás de esa dimensión no pueden, cuando dicen que su forma de SSJ 2 es igual de fuerte que el Zorro, es solo especulación, el ki es por mucho más superior que el Chakra, cuando Gohan encaró al Zorro en el selló, el poder de Gohan se interpretaba a menos de 1/4 de su poder total, su cola le da un Multiplicador de X50 en estado Base, es decir que Gohan para ese punto ya es igual de fuerte que su SSJ sin transformarse, la tecnica del Kaio-ken liberada le da un multiplicador de X100, es decir que Gohan ya es un SSJ2 pero en menor escala, con su transformación de SSJ que le da un X50, ahora mismo Gohan tiene el poder del SSJ2 puro(Aqui cambia el Nivel de poder al de base), y con su cola, le da un total de X100, es decir que Gohan ya es igual de fuerte que el SSJ3, en SSJ2 el Multiplicador es de x100, es decir que Gohan esta entrando al nivel del SSJ Dios **__**y con su cola, le da un bonus de X50, es decir que Gohan tiene un X150 en SSJ2, por lo tanto como ustedes ya deben suponer, Gohan esta al nivel del SSJDios, por lo tanto, nadie tiene idea del nivel de Gohan.**__**-Tres, habra muchas especulaciones sobre el poder de Gohan por parte de los Ninjas.**__**\- Cuatro, Gohan no usa en total su poder, como ya dejo Claro, solo usara el SSJ en casos extremos, o en algún accidente, el poder que usa es reducido, mientras mas tiempo pase su cola afuera de Gohan, su poder se hará mas grande debido al Ozaru, es decir que puede llegar al Nivel del SSJ2 en su estado Base con solo su cola, ya que es como si se fusionará todo su poder con el del Ozaru, asi que no se sorprendan si Gohan llegara a superar al Blue.**_

Anko y Kurenai, después de un rato, cargaron el cuerpo de su amiga y la llevaron al departamento compartido que tenían las tres, Asuma acompaño a las dos, dejando así a los cuatro Genin y a Kakashi solos.

-" Deberían de quitar esas expresiones de sus caras, no encontrarán respuestas de nada sobre Gohan, es un misterio total aún con lo poco que sabemos de el"- Naruto negó con su cabeza y alzó la mirada viendo directamente a Kakashi.

-" Se equivoca Kakashi-Sensei, Gohan-Nii me contó casi todo de el, incluso se qué tan poderoso es... Eso que desmostro, es una pequeña parte..."- Kakashi se intrigó por las palabras de Naruto, ¿Acaso Gohan le confío el secreto?, por otra parte, las tres Kunoichis ahora sí estaban intrigadas, curiosas, querían saber la verdad de Gohan.

-"Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Quién es Gohan?, ¿Por qué tiene Cola?, ¿Qué tan poderoso es?... Y ¿Que era esa anbu para el?"- Kakashi suspiro resignado, ahora sabía por qué el Hokage había dicho "Te encargo lo demás".

Así comenzó una explicación sobre Gohan, dónde Hinata sentía total admiración hacia el y se sentía bien con ella misma por haber sido hasta ahora la primera en poder darle batalla, Sakura e Ino eran una caja llena de sentimientos y muchos pensamientos, si lo que Kakashi-Sensei les decía era verdad, era el hombre más fuerte que conocían, después vino la explicación de Anko y como se involucraba Yugao en el camino de Gohan, ninguna de las tres sabía por qué, pero de verdad les hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, puede que Gohan la quiera... Incluso más de lo que él piensa.

-"Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Podemos hacer algo por el?"- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-"La verdad, es que Gohan está solo en esto, desobedeció una orden de su Hokage, va a una guerra ajena a nosotros, es frustrante la verdad"- Naruto apretó sus puños.

-" El ganará, y Jiji no tendrá de otra que perdonarlo... "- Kakashi negó de nuevo.

-"Hokage-Sama fue directo, no se le dará trato especial, al salir de la aldea sin autorización, se le considera traición, así que se le colocara en el libro Bingo y si el regresa por su cuenta, lo mínimo de castigo es la cárcel"- Naruto gruñó, empezó a caminar hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

-"Naruto-kun..."- Fue más un susurro que dio Hinata, pero Naruto volteó a verla al escucharla.

-" Hinata... Tenemos cosas que hablar, Gohan-Nii querrá saber lo que hablamos cuando regrese"- Hinata sonrió con un sonrojo y con paso un poco torpe y tímido se acercó a Naruto y ambos se fueron del Campo de entrenamiento.

-"Kakashi-Sensei... Naruto estaba..."- Fue interrumpida Ino por Sakura.

-"Tranquilo"- Dijo Sakura viendo hacia donde se habían marchado Hinata y Naruto.

-"Si, debe de tener un presentimiento de que todo estará bien, bien, Chicas, vayan hacer su cosas, si tengo información de Gohan se los haré saber, después de todo, el es un compañero de equipo"- Las dos asintieron, Kakashi se fue en un Shunshin.

Sakura e Ino se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados, mientras tanto, Alguien estaba ahí sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, no era nadie más que Jiraiya el galante.

-"Esto será interesante..."- Sin más, se fue lo más rápido que pudo a Kirigakure, no sabía si hacía allá se dirigía Gohan, pero no le costaba nada ir a ver, después de todo, ahí debería de estar el ejército de Yagura y el mismo.

Con Gohan

Solo un poco más, y ese bastardo llamado Yagura, recibiría su merecido, el y su ejército conocerían lo que un Saiyajin puede hacer enojado.

Gohan llegó a un pueblo, sintió varias presencias muy fuertes, bajo y empezó a ver el deterioró del pueblo, parecía estar más que en la pobreza, podías ver a niños y niñas casi en los huesos, no parecía haber hombres, solo mujeres y los pequeños, las mujeres no estaban de mejor forma que los pequeños.

Todos al ver a Gohan, tenían una cara de horror, como si estuviera viendo un demonio o un monstruo, trato de no hacerle caso por ahora a esas miradas, siguió su camino hasta donde estaban esas presencias, mientras más caminaba podía escuchar un grito de mujer... Joven muy joven, apresuró su andar y la voz se escucho aún más fuerte, era de desesperación, y de donde provenía la voz y los gritos, estaban aquellas presencias.

-"Esto es perfecto, mira ese cuerpo..."- Se escucho una voz algo grave, con cierto tono de arrogancia.

-"Violarla será una delicia..."- Dijo otro sujeto con voz aguda.

-"P-Por favor... Déjenme ir, hice lo que me dijeron..."- La voz quebradiza de la chica era suave y tímida, sin mencionar el alto nerviosismo y temor que denotaba.

-"Ciertamente lo hiciste, pero no podemos hacer eso, tu cuerpo es tan excitante que es inevitable lo que te pasará"- Se escucho un grito de la chica pidiendo por auxilió.

-"Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie en este asqueroso pueblo te ayudará"- La misma voz grave se hizo presente.

-"Ser del ejército de Yugara-Sama es beneficioso..."- Se escuchó un gran ruido, una de las paredes de la casa habitación sido derrumbada.

Gohan al escuchar el nombre de Yugara no pudo evitar entrar estruendosamente, dentro de aquella casa habían 4 Ninjas con su Hitai-ate, que Gohan deducio eran de Kirigakure, pero eso no fue todo lo que vio, ahí ya hacia una chica un poco mayor que Gohan, completamente Desnuda y temblando, su piel eea ligeramente bronceada, con cabello negro, ver eso le hizo arder en cólera a Gohan, querían violarla, la cara de disgusto de esos desgraciados le hizo hervir la sangre, Gohan frunció el Seño, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, está le vio insegura, no sabía por qué había entrado así... Pero estaba retrasando lo inevitable, al menos para ella, solo lo veía y estando cerca de ella, su temblor se fue, Gohan le dedicó una sonrisa, la reconfortó, se sintió protegida, aún que no sabía el por qué, tal vez el la ayudaría, pero... Viendo mejor a esos 4 sujetos... Era imposible que alguien menor que ella les ganará a esos bastardos.

Gohan veía el mirar de la chica, estando enfrente de ella pudo notar todo su cuerpo, no la veía con morbo, la veía con preocupación, si, se había sonrojado, pero su pretexto era que... Vamos ni siquiera era pretexto era la verdad, era hermosa... Y ver su cuerpo desnudo lo sonrojo aún más.

-"¡TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES?!, INTERRUMPES NUESTRA DIVERSIÓN"- Dijo el sujeto de la voz aguda.

-"¡Hey! Eres de Konoha, ¿Que diablos haces aquí? Eres solo un Genin, deberías marcharte, estoy de buenas, así que aprovecha"- Dijo el sujeto de la voz Grave, tal vez era el líder del grupo.

Gohan sin quitar la mirada de la chica, le contesto frio y seco.

-"Yo no lo estoy..."- Fueran las palabras de Gohan, la chica se estaba incomodando bastante por la mirada de Gohan sobre ella, Gohan se inco para cargar las ropas de la chica -"Toma, Vístete y sal de aquí"- la chica agarro su ropa algo dudosa.

-"¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CRES?"- Uno de los ninjas que estaban detrás de Gohan, se abalanzó rápido hacia el, traía un Kunai en su mano derecha, Gohan ladeó un poco su cabeza al lado izquierdo dejando pasar de largo el Kunai y agarro la mano del Ninja con su mano izquierda, apretó la muñeca del Ninja y soltó el Kunai, Gohan lo agarro al momento de soltar la mano del Ninja.

-"Les gusta mucho utilizar estas cosas..."- Gohan se giró para ver a los cuatro Ninjas, la Chica salió rápido de ahí y antes de irse volteó para ver a Gohan.

-"Gracias..."- Fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-"No hay por qué..."- Dijo Gohan devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-"Debiste aceptar mi oferta, ahora morirás Gaki"- Dijo el líder del grupo.

Pero antes de que alguno de los cuatro hicieran algo, se escucho el caer de algo pesado, el líder volteo, y pudo ver al Ninja que había querido matar al Gaki, tenía su Kunai enterrado en la cabeza, la sangre salia como si no tuviera fin, los otros dos también voltearon y vieron con sorpresa eso, voltearon a ver a Gohan que ya no tenía el Kunai.

-"¿C-Cuando...?"- No pudo terminar su pregunta uno de los tres ninjas sobrantes.

-"Son Ninjas de Kirigakure... ¿cómo es ese tal Yagura?"- Los tres se tensaron, ¿por qué un maldito niño quería saber el aspecto de su Kage?

-"NO TE LO DIREMOS"- Dijo uno de los tres Ninjas.

De igual forma se abalanzó hacia Gohan, este quería enfrentarse en una pelea de Taijutsu, lanzó un gancho derecho, Gohan lo paró con su palma izquierda, la agarro y acercó al Ninja a su cuerpo y con su puño derecho incrustó un golpe en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar afuera de la casa, el siguiente en atacar fue el líder.

-"Katon Karyuu Endan:(Katon: Misil Llameante del Fuego de Dragón)" De la boca del Ninja salió un enorme torrente de fuego que se dirigió hacia Gohan, las llamas eran enormes, empezó a quemar la casa, el ninja había pensado que lo había terminado, pues su jutsu dio de lleno, cuando terminó de concentrar chakra y el fuego dejó de salir de su boca, los dos iban a salir del lugar, pero algo que los congelo, fue ver el brazo de Gohan estirada y su mano abierta, dando a entender que detuvo el fuego con su mano desnuda, no había rastro de quemaduras en su cuerpo, ni siquiera en su ropa...

-"¡¿PERO QUE...?!"- Exclamó el ninja sobrante, no dejó que eso lo aturdiera por mucho tiempo hizo señas rápidas -" Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu (Raiton: Técnica del Dragón Eléctrico)"- un enorme dragón hecho de rayos se hizo presente derrumbado lo que faltaba de la casa, el dragón se lanzó contra Gohan.

-"Interesante"- Gohan esbozo una sonrisa que lleno de dudas a los Ninjas, antes de que el Dragón lo tocará, Gohan tomo el báculo sagrado y lo hizo girar a una velocidad alucinante creando una ráfaga de aire que deshizo al dragón.

-"S-Solo... Con ese báculo..."- Antes de que terminara su frase el Ninja que había lanzado el Dragón, Gohan se colocó enfrente de el, le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que escupidera sangre, seguido, le dio un golpe con su puño en la mejilla izquierda haciendo un estruendoso ruido, había fracturado su mandíbula, lo mando lejos de ahí.

El líder tomo su Espada y se paró enfrente de Gohan, tomo su pose de combate y se lanzó contra el, Gohan detuvo la espada del Ninja con su dedo índice, con su dedo lanzó la espada del Ninja a un lado, se dio una vuelta completa y le dio una patada en su costado izquierdo con la inercia del giro, salió volando y se estrelló contra otra casa, Gohan llegó rápido donde estaba el y le dio una patada en su mentón, haciendo que se levantará 70 metros en el aire, Gohan se colocó arriba de el y con sus dos puños juntos le dio un fuerte golpe en su espalda, haciendo que cayera en picada a una velocidad demasiado rápida, se escucho el romperse del suelo rocoso, había un cráter donde estaba aquel Ninja líder, Gohan bajo lento y se colocó enfrente del Ninja que ya hacia casi inconciente en el cráter.

-"Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Katon: Llamas del Fénix)"-

-"Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Fuuton: Técnica del Vendaval)"-

Se había escuchado las voces de los otros dos Ninjas sobrantes, Gohan miro a su izquierda y ahí estaban esos pequeños bastardos, Gohan vio 10 Bolas de fuego dirigirse hacia donde estaba y pudo notar una distorsión transparente salir de boca del otro ninja, era viento, que intensificó el tamaño de las bolas de fuego, Gohan se dio cuenta de algo, atrás de el estaban todas las mujeres y niños del pueblo, su rostro se endureció, un maldito acto cobarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gohan se movió a una velocidad increíble que nadie pudo ver, ya estaba enfrente de las bolas de fuego, los Ninjas sonrieron arrogantes, pensando que habían terminado con el gaki, pero antes de que las bolas tocaran a Gohan y otras se fueran hacia las mujeres y niños, Gohan expulsó su Ki, haciendo un tipo de campo de energía, las bola de fuego explotaron al momento con el contacto del campo de energía, se disipó el humo y cenizas que había dejado el ataque combinado, y ahí estaba Gohan con su aura azulada, con su seño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-"Malditos Cobardes"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba parado justo enfrente de los dos Ninjas, tal como lo había hecho con Yamato, Gohan les dio un potente golpe, salvo, que este golpe fue a matar, el puño de Gohan había atravesado el cuerpo de uno de los Ninjas y al otro le había arrancado la cabeza de un golpe, una escena grotesca y Sadica, los pequeños no habían visto nada igual antes, tal vez parecido, pero con alguna arma, no con el simple puño, las mujeres estaban entre asustadas y aliviadas, y entre ellas estaba aquella chica que Gohan había salvado, tenía a una señora de mediana edad, que parecía demasiado desnutrida, bueno, al igual que casi todos en el pueblo, lo veía con admiración, pero aún estaba dudosa de si era bueno o solo estaba ahí para ser el nuevo villano.

Gohan dejo ahí los cuerpos y camino lentamente con ese seño fruncido hacia el líder del grupo, este, se estaba incorporando poco a poco, todo su cuerpo le dolía como la mierda, estando de pie, sintió un enorme dolor en su espalda y cayó sin poder moverse.

-"Dime, ¿como se sintió tu última oportunidad de pararte sobre tus pies?"- El Ninja desesperado abrió los ojos como platos.

-"E-Es M-Mentira..."- Trato de levantarse pero sus pies ya no respondían, es más... Nada de su cuerpo le reaccionaba más que su cabeza -"¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?, ¿QUIERES DINERO? BIEN, TE LO DARE, PERO VETE, VETE..."-

-"¡CALLATE!"- Fue un grito severo, carente de emoción.

-"Cierto, quieres saber cómo es Yagura-Sama ¿No? Te lo diré, pero déjame en paz"- Gohan seguía caminando y no decía nada solo se le quedaba viendo con ese seño fruncido, que ni significaba nada bueno para el Ninja.

-"De cualquier forma no tienes opción, me lo dirás, y tú morirás aquí, no por qué yo lo quiera, no por que seas un Ninja de otra aldea, si no, por qué eres despreciable, arrogante, infame, un villano sin remedio, Tú y tus amigos, son los que tienen este pueblo así ¿No?, Ustedes son los que dejaron a sus pobladores en la miseria ¿No?, Ustedes Malditos Cobardes, VIOLARON A LAS MUJERES DE AQUÍ ¿NO?, NO MERECEN MI PIEDAD Y MUCHO MENOS VIVIR, AHORA DIME COMO ES ESE MALDITO DE YAGURA"-

Aquel pobre infeliz, le tuvo que contar el aspecto de Yagura, al terminar, Gohan le aplastó la cabeza con su pie sin decirle ni una palabra esparciendo sus sesos por el suelo rocoso, volteó a donde estaban los otros dos cuerpos y lanzó ráfagas de Ki que los hicieron explotar por completo, bajo la mirada y de la misma forma lanzó una ráfaga de Ki, que hizo explotar el cuerpo del Ninja, solo quedaba un cuerpo... Pero viendo la casa arder en llamas, daba por hecho el trabajó.

Gohan se tranquilizó, dejó de fruncir el seño, ya tenía la información que necesitaba, vio a las mujeres y niños, todos, con solo la excepción de cuatro niños, dos niñas y la chica que había salvado, se veían en mejor estado que los demás que se veían en un estado casi deplorable a punto de morir, se empezó a acercar a ellos, pero los niños y niñas estaban asustados, se protegieron colocándose detrás de las mujeres, que por cierto no estaban mejor que los pequeños.

-"Tranquilos, no les haré daño, vine por la guerra, vengo a detener a ese maldito de Yagura, lamento el alboroto que cause en su pueblo"- Gohan se sentó enfrente de todos en posición de loto, sacó su estuche de cápsulas y tomo la de las Semillas Senzu, la activó y tiro a un lado de el, ahí estaba el jarro aún casi lleno -" Por favor, acepten comer una de estas semillas, les juro que no soy malo, si no confían en mi, miren -"Gohan comió una de las semillas para así demostrar que no era nada malo lo que les quería dar"- Ahora iré hasta ustedes y les daré la semilla, por desgracia, no cura enfermedades, pero se sentirán con mucha energía"- Gohan tomo un puñado de semillas y camino hacia ellas, les dio primero a las que se veían muy mal, dudaron un poco, pero ya que más les quedaba, le darían el beneficio de la duda, una por una fueron comiendo la semilla y al tragarla sus cuerpos delgados en casi puros huesos y con un color demasiado pálido casi gris, se pudieron ver esbeltos, con un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado, siguió con los demás, las pequeñas y los pequeños de igual forma había vuelto a lo que Gohan suponía su forma original, al último vio a esa chica que había salvado de aquellos bastardos.

-"Toma"- Le dijo Gohan mientras estiraba su mano, la chica tomo la semilla y se la comió, aún veía a Gohan con un poco de desconfianza, Gohan vio a la mujer que tenía abrazada, parecía de mediana edad... Pero podría ser más joven... No lo sabría hasta ver los efectos de la semilla en ella -"Toma, dasela"- Rápidamente la chica le dio la semilla a aquella mujer, cuando aquella débil mujer trago la semilla, poco a poco se podía ver la verdad, no era tan vieja como Gohan pensaba, ya una vez que todos estaban bien, la única que se atrevió a hablarle fue la misma chica que había salvado.

-"Disculpa... Tú... Tú... Gracias por todo..."- Trataba de decir otra cosa, pero no fue más que un agradecimiento lo que pudo decir

-"Descuida, no es nada, Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué solo hay niños y mujeres aquí? Y ¿Por qué estaban en ese estado?"- Gohan veía a la chica queriendo respuestas.

-"Bueno... Estamos cerca de Kirigakure, y desde que la guerra contra las líneas de sangre comenzó... los Ninjas bajo el control del Mizukage... Usan este pueblo para... Su beneficio, mataron a casi todos los hombres y a los jóvenes se los llevaron para ser parte de sus filas en la guerra... nos quitaron nuestras cosechas... ellos... Vi-Vi..."- Antes de que acabara de Hablar Gohan puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-"No tienes por qué decirlo... ahora entiendo, ahora están a salvo, no tienen de qué preocuparse, la semilla que les di es equivalente a 10 días de comida, pero si alguien tiene hambre, que levante su mano"- Con pena, duda y algo de timidez, varias alzaron la mano igual que varios niños y niñas -" Bien... ¡Ah! Por Cierto, Perdonen mis modales, Mi nombre es Son Gohan y soy un Ninja de Konoha, un gusto conocerlos"- Gohan hizo una reverencia y con su mano derecha cubriendo su puño izquierdo.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, poco a poco la mujer que tenía aquella chica en su regazo se fue despertando jadeando un poco, había escuchado las palabras de Gohan.

-"Eres un Ninja de Konoha... Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres ser igual a esos bastardos?"-

-"Hermana el..."-

-"Callate Kale, estoy hablando con el"-

La ahora identificada como Kale, trato de frenar el comportamiento hostil hacia quién fue su salvador.

-"No tienes por que preocuparte por eso, no soy como ellos y nunca lo sere, me detuve aquí, por qué sentí presencias con un enorme chakra, igualmente estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de una Anbu de mi Aldea, vengo a matar a Yagura..."-

Se escucho una leve risa, que se fue elevando conforme pasaba el tiempo, era esa mujer que le había hecho las preguntas, la hermana de Kale, Kale por su lado, no sabía qué hacer para frenar a su hermana ante tal comportamiento.

-"Eres un estupido, niño, solo eres un Genin, él tiene un ejército y es un Jinchuriki, tu solo eres un renacuajo contra un tiburón, mejor vete a tu aldea y llora la muerte de esa Anbu inútil, no tienes oportunidad de..."-

Se quedo callada, al igual que las demás, ahí estaba Gohan, con su aura y rayos saliendo de ella, su mirada dura y frunciendo el seño en furia, su cola había vuelto a salir involuntariamente.

-"Ya Cállate"- Fue lo que dijo Gohan.

-" Y-Yo... Solo quería que..."- Gohan aumento su Ki.

-"Te dije que te calles, no me importa lo que pienses de mi, pero no voy a tolerar que le digas a ella Inútil"- Kale se paró y se puso enfrente de los dos.

-"P-Perdona a mi Hermana... E-Ella, era una ninja pero..."- Gohan endureció más su rostro.

-"No me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu hermana, no es motivo para burlarse de los demás"- Kale no dijo nada mas, solo miró hacia otro lado y tomo su codo derecho.

-"Perdón..."- Le dijo la hermana de Kale.

-"Ahora mismo les daré algo de comer, esperen un momento"- Gohan se dio la vuelta, se tranquilizó y desminuyo su Ki, pero antes de sacar su estuche de cápsulas, sintió que alguien había agarrado una parte de el.

Cuando volteo, vio a una niña agarrando su cola, la niña la estaba acariciando, la cola de Gohan no dejaba de moverse.

-"Es muy suave tu cola"- La pequeña empezó a reír por los movimientos de la cola de Gohan.

-"(¿Cuando salió?) Gracias... "- Gohan le dio un sonrisa que le devolvió la niña.

Sacó su estuche de cápsulas y activó la de la máquina de Gravedad, cuando la máquina se vio, todas hicieron ruidos sorprendidas, los niños veía eso como la mejor cosa en su vida, Activó la puerta y las escaleras salieron, subió a ella, ninguna de las mujeres o niños siguió a Gohan, si bien, estaban maravillados, nadie se quería acercar de más a el, excepto la pequeña que había agarrado su cola, ella siguió a Gohan hasta dentro de la máquina.

-"Esto es increíble"- Decía la pequeña maravillada.

-"Si, lo es... ¿Cómo te llamas?"- La niña seguía a Gohan a una habitación que es la cocina.

-"Hikari Uzumaki"- Gohan se detuvo en seco haciendo que la pequeña se estrellara con su pierna y cayera al suelo.

-"L-Lo siento Hikari-Chan, pero, ¿Uzumaki? eres una ¿Uzumaki?"- Gohan levantó a la pequeña niña, ahora le veía detalladamente, piel blanca como la nieve, un cabello rojizo, ojos color azul.

-"Si, mi mamá y mi hermana son Uzumaki también"- Gohan levantó la ceja en confusión.

-"¿Ellas estaban con el resto?"- La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-"Mi mamá y mi hermana están en...- Iba a continuar, pero se quedo callada.

-"¿Que pasa Hikari-Chan?"- Pregunto Gohan viéndola.

-"N-No tengo p-permitido hablar de eso..."- La pequeña miró hacia otro lado con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Pero ellas ¿están bien?"- La pequeña negó.

-"Estan igual a como estaba yo después de tu ayuda"- Gohan la vio con una cara un poco dura.

-"Hikari-Chan, dime dónde están para poder ayudarlas"- La pequeña iba a replicar "- Acaso ¿No quieres que estén bien?- Le pregunto Gohan, la niña volteó a verlo, se intimidó un poco, pero Gohan le dio una sonrisa.

-"S-Si... E-Ellas... Están en una casa... En el sótano"- Gohan asintió, se paró y siguió caminando para entrar por fin a la cocina, Hikari, lo siguió esperando lo que le daría Gohan.

-"Bueno, Hikari-Chan, primero les daremos Comida a los que están afuera, y después iremos con tu mamá y hermana ¿Te parece?"- La pequeña asintió feliz.

Así, Gohan con la pequeña Hikari empezaron a repartir la comida que Gohan hacia en el microondas, Gohan aún se sorprendía de como una cápsula podía convertirse en una porción para un Sayayin... Incluso Naruto cuando vio eso se sorprendió mucho, Gohan y Hikari ya casi habían terminado.

-"Kale-San, Toma y esto es para tu hermana"- Kale tomo lo que le dio Gohan, era mucha comida, no había visto esta cantidad de comida en meses.

-"Gracias Gohan-San"- Agradeció Kale, le extendió su parte a su hermana, que lo tomo con timidez.

-"Gracias... Gohan... San..."- Agradeció con voz muy suave y tímida.

-"No hay de qué... Hikari-Chan, es hora de ir"- Kale y su hermana vieron a una pequeña pelirroja que se acercaba a Gohan.

-"Hai"- Así, Gohan y Hikari se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su madre y hermana, Gohan iba cargando la comida de ellas, mientras Hikari cargaba la suya.

Fue un recorrido corto a decir verdad, Gohan sintió dos firmas de Chakra y una igual a su lado, esa era de Hikari, por alguna razón, el chakra se sentía igual al de Naruto, las otras dos firmas estaban dentro de una casa apunto de caer en pedazos, Hikari entró y le gritó a su mamá y hermana que había vuelto, Gohan solo la siguió hasta la entrada al sótano, cuando Hikari bajo, se escucharon dos suspiros de alivio, ya hacia Hikari con su hermana y madre en brazos, pero las dos mujeres se tensaron cuando escucharon que alguien más baja por las escaleras.

Ahí estaba Gohan, con las tres bandejas en sus manos, Hikari le había encargado la suya, Bajo lento y con algo de timidez, Gohan vio a dos Mujeres de cabello rojizo, "(¿Será un distintivo de su clan?") Se preguntó Gohan.

-"H-H-Hikari ¿Por qué te dejaste seguir?"- Hablo la que Gohan suponía era su hermana mayor, parecía ser de la misma edad que el.

-"¡V-V-VETE!"- Grito la mamá de Hikari denotando en su cara el terror que sentía al verlo.

-"Nee-chan, Kaa-san, el es Gohan, nos salvó de esos Ninjas de Kiri... Y Utilizo una semilla milagrosa para que me viera mejor"- Tanto la madre como la hermana no se habían percatado de estado de Hikari hasta que la observaron bien.

-"Pero... ¿C-Como?"- Pregunto su hermana.

-"No... Puede ser cierto... Hikari, sabes que los Ninjas quieren terminar con nuestra línea de sangre..."- Gohan frunció el seño, ya se podía imaginar por lo que habían tenido que pasar para sobrevivir.

-"Pero Kaa-san, el es un ninja de Konoha, mato a los Ninjas malos y nos ayudó a todos"- Su madre volteó a ver a Gohan.

-"Disculpe por entrar así, Me llamo Son Gohan, Soy un ninja de Konoha, un gusto conocerlas"- La madre de Hikari asintió levemente muy desconfiada, mientras que la hermana de la pequeña se le noto un muy pero muy leve sonrojo.

-"U-Un g-gusto Gohan-San, Soy Umi Uzumaki, y ella es Akane Uzumaki mi hija mayor..."- La mujer parecía muy cansada, y eso Gohan lo podía ver a simple vista, se fue acercando poco a poco, no quería alarmarlas de una posible hostilidad.

-"Hikari-Chan, toma, dales está semilla a cada una, Por favor comanla"- Hikari tomo las semillas y se las dio a su mamá y hermana, con duda las dos la masticaron y tragaron, no tardó mucho en hacerles efecto, ahora su piel era de un banco suave igual al de Hikari, su cabello rojizo resaltaba la belleza de las dos, el color de los ojos de Umi eran azules como Hikari, pero Akane tenía un color esmeralda en los suyos, se veía hermosa, ella se sonrojo por el tiempo que Gohan se le había quedado viendo... Pero no era para menos, al recuperar su color, su estado esbelto y no desnutrido, Gohan podía ver el cuerpo perfecto de ella.

-"¿Cómo se sienten?"- Las dos lo miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy bien"- Hikari sonrió y tomo su bandeja de comida.

-"Por cierto, les traje más comida por si se sienten aún con hambre tomen"- Gohan les entrego la comida, ellas lo tomaron y al ver que Hikari comía sin preocupaciones, ellas empezaron a comer un poco "- La semilla que les di, debió sasiar el hambre de 10 días, pero... Supongo que no es suficiente..."- Las tres no podían decir nada, la comida estaba tan rica que aplicaron el dicho "Cuando como no conozco"

Así pasaron 30 minutos donde Gohan veía a las Uzumaki comer, en un pequeño momento se dedicó a sentir las presencias dentro de Konoha, todos los que conocía estaban dentro de la villa, pero aún sentía ese nudo en la garganta por Yugao...

-"Disculpa Gohan-San... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Konoha irá a la guerra con Kiri?"- Pregunto Umi Aun comiendo.

-"No... Konoha no está envuelta en esta guerra..."- Umi dejó de comer y vio a Gohan confundída.

-"Entonces... ¿Que haces aquí?, Si Konoha no está involucrada... Significa que tú..."-

-"Salí de la Villa sin el consentimiento del Hokage... Estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de una Anbu que murió por las manos de Yagura"-

-"Gohan-San, no podrás contra el, eres un Genin, el es un Jinchuriki y es uno de los pocos que controla todo el poder de su Biju... sin mencionar su ejército"- Gohan vio a Umi, suspiro y le sonrió.

-"Gracias por su preocupación Umi-San, pero soy más que un simple Genin... si me compara con el Biju de 9 colas... Estamos en el mismo rango..."- Umi arqueo una ceja -"Suena descabellado, pero es la verdad incluso usando todo mi poder superó al Zorro "- Umi suspiro y sonrió, no le creía.

-"Gohan-San, por favor... Piensa las cosas, no, razona, es imposible que le ganes a Yagura y antes de llegar hacia el, tendrás que derrotar a su ejército, una misión suicida"- Gohan le sonrió.

-"Si quiere... Podemos apostar, si gano tendrá que acompañarme con sus hijas a Konoha y si pierdo... Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que la razón"- La mujer empezó a reír.

-"Es imposible que sobrevivas, es una apuesta... Pero de verdad, piénsalo bien..."-

-"Descuide Umi-San, si eh de morir moriré, después de todo ya debería de haber muerto... "-

-"No cres que exageras... Nadie desea la muerte... O ¿Si?"- Quién hablo fue Akane ante la mirada de su pequeña hermana y madre, Gohan miró hacia otro lado un poco cabizbajo.

-"Puede ser Akane-San... Pero yo debí morir hace un mes... Como sea, si vuelvo, las llevaré a Konoha conmigo, conozco a otro Uzumaki que vive ahí..."- Umi se sorprendió por la noticia

-"No somos las únicas... ¿Cómo es el?"-

-"Bueno... A decir verdad el es rubio, caso contrario a ustedes qué son pelirojas... Es un chico de mi edad"- Umi negó con la cabeza.

-"Es imposible que sea Uzumaki, nosotros tenemos el cabello rojo... "-

-"¿Segura?, Hokage-Sama me aseguro que el era el último Uzumaki... Pero ahora... Bueno, hay sorpresas..."-

La mujer se quedo pensativa, Gohan se paró y les dio una sonrisa.

-"Es hora de partir, Hikari-Chan, cuida a tu madre y hermana"-

-"Hai"- Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-"No olvides la apuesta" Gohan negó con la cabeza"-

-"Adiós..."- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, se fue hacia donde estaban las demás.

Durante su caminata Gohan estaba muy pensativo, pero aún con la idea de matar a Yagura, cuando llegó pudo ver que todos se habían terminado su porción.

-"Espero haberles ayudado, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerles... Si puedo encontrar a alguno de sus hijos o esposos en ese ejército... Les doy mi palabra de regresarlos"- Gohan hizo una reverencia y fue a la máquina para guardarla en su cápsula, hizo lo mismo con las semillas, las guardo en su estuche y después en su Gi.

-"G-Gohan... Gracias por todo..."- Se sintió la voz muy cerca de el, como si se lo dijeran al oído, y eso fue lo que paso, la dueña de esa voz fue la misma Kale, tenía abrazado a Gohan por su espalda y su mentón recargaba en la misma.

-"No fue nada Kale, estoy contento con saber que te pude salvar..."- Suavemente poso su mano en uno de los brazos de Kale que lo rodeaban, la acarició tiernamente, Gohan sintió un poco húmeda su espalda, se escucho un sollozo, Kale estaba llorando.

-"Hiciste más que eso... De verdad, te lo agradezco, así que por favor, no vayas allá... Te matarán"- Gohan se dio la vuelta para abrazarla, Kale ahora estaba con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Gohan, el limpio sus lágrimas, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Te prometo que no me pasará nada"- Kale lo abrazo aún más fuerte, Gohan podía sentir su cuerpo, era suave, cálido... Casi igual a Yugao... No, aún mejor... Su fragancia natural era embriagante, un olor a sándalo.

-"No le prometas cosas a una mujer que no puedas cumplir Gohan... Pero... En ese caso... Prométeme que... Cuando termines con Yagura... Vendrás a verme... Solo así te dejaré ir..."- Gohan sonrió mientras seguía oliendo ese dulce aroma y la abrazaba suavemente.

-"Te lo prometo Kale..."- No sabía por qué, esto era diferente a cualquier cosa que había sentido, pero tenía algo en común con algo que sentía con su madre y padre... Cariño, pero esto era diferente, no quería soltarla, se sentía bien... Podría jurar incluso que se sentía Feliz en un momento de tan alta tensión.

-"Entonces... Más te vale volver... G-Gohan-Kun..."- Tartamudeo, su vergüenza volvía por alguna razón.

-"Hai kale-Chan"- Kale se sonrojo y Gohan se sintió bastante bien al decirle así.

Los dos se separaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa, durante ese momento Kale cerró sus ojos, se veía hermosa dándole su sonrisa a Gohan, un impulso, un pequeño impulso hizo que Gohan besara su mejilla, Kale abrió los ojos como platos, se sonrojo a un nivel mayor que el de Hinata, se toco su mejilla, Gohan salió de ahí lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba esa firma de Chakra enorme, Kale al ya no verlo solo se quedó viendo hacia donde supuso ella que se fue, seguia tocando su mejilla donde Gohan la beso y sonrió con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Así que... Gohan-kun ¿Eh?"- Se burló su hermana, Kale se sonrojo en vergüenza, cuando volteo para replicarle a su hermana, pudo ver que todos estaban viendo ese momento entre ella y Gohan "- Tranquila Hermana, si no gana... Por lo menos reducirá la mayoría del ejército de Yagura y la Milicia podrá hacer el resto... Pero siendote honesta... Puede que nos llevemos una sorpresa o dos..."- Kale cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación.

-"Espero que no le suceda nada..."- Se coloco sus manos en su pecho viendo hacia el cielo.

Con Gohan

Ahí iba el, volando lo más rápido que podía en su estado base, en un momento a otro pudo ver cómo se libraba una batalla... No, Guerra Civil, podía sentir la grande firma de chakra entre esa Guerra, paró en seco su vuelo, pudo verlo, tal como aquel Ninja le había dicho, su aspecto de infante, una tipo bufanda verde en su cuello y parte del pecho cubriéndolo, cabello color crema, podía ver la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro que bajaba casi iniciando su ojo hasta abarcar toda su mejilla, su bastón con una decoración de flor verde, sin duda era el, ese chakra era de el, Yagura Karatachi.

Gohan bajo en picada como si quisiera partir la tierra en dos, se escucho el ensordecedor ruido de algo caer fuertemente hacía el campo de batalla, todos dejaron de ejercer alguna pelea y dirigieron su vista hacia arriba, incluso Yagura subió su mirada para ver lo que parecía una persona... No! Un niño.

-"¿Que diablos es eso? Parece..."-

-"Es un Genin"-

Así fueron los comentarios de varios Ninjas, a 50 metros de distancia, se podía ver bien a la figura, un niño de cabello negro azabache, con un gi naranja y lo que parecía un bastón rojo en su espalda, aterrizó en el terreno rocoso haciendo un cráter como ya era costumbre, los Ninjas se separaron y se reagruparon con su debido escuadrón, habían caras confundídas, otras sorprendidas, pero eso era lo menos importante para Gohan, para el, lo más importante ya hacia enfrente suyo a 200 metros, su seño fruncido y la forma que curvea sus labios da una sensación de furia total, poco a poco Gohan salió del crater caminando lentamente dando un suspenso largo.

-"¿Quién es ese niño? ¡Ao!"- Una voz Femenina se escucho dando una orden al sujeto de su derecha que tenía una especia de parche en el ojo derecho.

-"Hai"- Dijo el sujeto identificado como Ao, en el lado derecho de su rostro se podia ver cómo sus venías sobresalían, así como Hinata con Byakugan.

-"¿Que es lo que vez?... ¿Ao? ¡¿Por qué estás temblando?!"- Las preguntas de la mujer se intensificaron en tono de preocupación, Ao estaba temblando y retrocediendo, como si quisiera huir.

-"M-Mei... E-Ese... E-Ese... Niño... Tiene un enorme chakra, incluso r-rodea todo su cuerpo... ¡Es mayor que el de Yagura!"- La ahora identificada como Mei se quedo pensativa y algo sorprendida, si lo que decía Ao era verdad...

-" Será ¿Enemigo o Aliado?"- Era la pregunta que se hizo a ella y a Ao, no podían enfrentarse a el ejército, Yagura y ahora a el.

Había muchos Ninjas detrás de Ao y Mei, pero eran minoría comparados con los ninjas que hacían al otro lado del campo de batalla, Gohan estaba en medio de los dos, separando fuerzas enemigas.

-"Yagura Karatachi, dile a tu ejército que se rinda o pagarán las consecuencias"- Las palabras de Gohan sonaron fuertes, no se perdió ninguna vocal de lo que había dicho.

El Mizukage y Mei, arquearon una ceja, el Mizukage por la amenaza y Mei por lo estupido que podría llegar a ser el Gaki.

-"¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Solo eres un estupido niño, no tienes autoridad en una guerra... Y por lo que veo, ajena a tu Villa Konoha-Nin"- Gohan apretó sus puños, una ola de calor se sintió salir de donde estaba Gohan, todos pudieron sentirla.

-"Lo harás, o todos morirán, esta guerra no me concierne, ni me importa, pero mataste a una Anbu de Konoha, esto es personal Yagura, vengo por tu cabeza"- Yagura no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademán con su mano, haciendo que los Ninjas de su ejército se abalanzaran contra Gohan.

-"Dios no... "- Fueron las palabras de Mei, todo el ejército se veía ir contra Gohan, iba a dar la orden de ir a ayudar al Gaki pero antes de que ella siguiera, el ejército ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero lo que nadie esperaba y los dejo en Shock, fue ver cómo aquel niño había expulsado una ráfaga de aire que hizo alejar al ejército completo, Mei al ver esto solo pudo quedarse viendo fascinada, nunca había visto algo así, no había usado señas para hacer la técnica Fuuton.

-"¡¿PERO QUE...?! ATAQUEN MALDICIÓN"- Un poco exaltado el Mizukage, ordenó a sus soldados a atacar al niño.

De nueva cuenta, los Ninjas cargaron contra Gohan, estaban a 5 metros de el, pero ahora algo que los dejo aterrorizados fue que se escucho como si algo ascendiera y al mismo tiempo algo más golpeara el suelo, se escucharon rayos y después una luz cegadora con ráfagas de aire hizo retroceder de nuevo a los Ninjas, el polvo ni dejaba ver al niño, nadie lograba verlo, Mei Trataba desesperadamente de verlo, pero no tenía suerte, volteó a ver a Ao y ahí estaba el pobre desgraciado casi orinando sus pantalones.

-"E-El... S-Su... Su... C-chakra"- Trataba de hablar Ao, pero lo que veia con el Byakugan le era imposible decir una oración completa.

Una leve brisa de aire hizo que el polvo cediera, y lo que veían no lo podían acreditar.

Se apreciaba una cola, una aura que todos daban por hecho era Chakra, pero eso era imposible, el chakra no se podía ver, incluso tenía rayos al rededor, nadie sabía que significaba eso, Mei vei con mucha fascinación aquel Gaki, era sorprendente, emocionante, podían llamarla loca, pero ¡Joder! Ese niño la traía loca.

-"Escuchen, hay un pueblo al norte a 300 Km de aquí, quien haya sido traído a la fuerza, es libre de irse, ya que hoy termina esta guerra si o si"- Gohan veía las expresiónes de la mayoría de los Ninjas, ahí pudo notar a unos 35 jóvenes, pasan la edad de 17 años, estaban dudosos.

-"¡Quién se mueva lo Mato!"- Fue el largo exclamó que dio Yagura, hizo congelar a sus soldados, pero aquellos jóvenes aún querían irse de ahí.

-"Aquellos que quieran irse, tienen mi palabra de que todos en ese pueblo están bien, acabo de estar ahí y además, tendrán mi protección, así que váyanse o tendré que matarlos"- Gohan veía a Yagura, retandolo, Esas palabras enfurecieron a Yagura.

-"¡NADIE SE MUEVA O MUERE!"- Grito exasperado Yagura, aquellos jóvenes estaban por irse, pero ante el grito de Yagura se quedaron estáticos, bueno, no todos.

-"¡Yo me largo!"- Uno de los jóvenes exclamó mientras corría hacia la dirección del pueblo.

En un instante, un pestañeo, o incluso menos, Yagura y Gohan ya hacían enfrente de aquel Joven, Yagura con un puño dirigido al corazón de Joven Ninja, y Gohan deteniendo el puño de aquel ser despreciable, aquel Joven Ninja, estaba petrificado, asustado, toda la armada Ninja de Yagura estaba atónita, un Genin había igualado la velocidad de su Kage, incluso detuvo su golpe sin esfuerzo aparentemente, Mei, Ao y Los Ninjas a su disposición, estaban que no se la creían, todo lo que decía ese Gaki no eran palabrerías.

-"Tranquilo, Maldito Asesino"- Gohan retorció el puño de Yagura y lo apretó, haciendo sonar sus artículaciones y huesos, Yagura empezó a gritar, aquel agarré no era ningún chiste. -"Ahora, los que son de ese pueblo, váyanse ya"- Y como ovejas, acataron la orden de Gohan y se fueron, un total de 66 fueron las bajas del ejército de Yagura, Gohan soltó el puño de Yagura, este se agarró la mano y con quejidos de dolor salió a toda prisa para colocarse detrás de su ejército.

-"¡ATAQUEN, MANTENLO!"- Aquellas dos simples palabras fueron suficientes para que todo su ejército se moviera y atacarán a Gohan.

-"Estúpidos..."- Fue lo que dijo Gohan en un Susurro, se puso en pose de tortuga -" Kame..."- De sus manos se podía ver como una luz azulada redonda se empezaba hacer grande -"Hame..."- El ejército seguía avanzando, sin miedo o tal vez un poco, estando a un par de pasos el ejército de Yagura de poder golpear a Gohan "-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Aquella esfera salió como la velocidad de la luz hacia el ejército de Yagura, unos cuantos pudieron esquivar milagrosamente el ataque, Gohan no había apuntado aleatoriamente su Kamehameha, este estaba dirigido más que nada a Yagura, pero lo pudo esquivar, eso sí, su impresión, y aturdimiento, eran igual de grandes que las muertes provocadas por la técnica de Gohan, más de medio ejército había desaparecido, así, sin más, Mei y sus Ninjas, estaban más que sorprendidos, esa bola de Chakra se parecía mucho a una técnica de un Ninja de la Hoja, que lamentablemente ya estaba muerto, pero está era miles de veces mejor.

-"N-No... Puede ser... "- Dijo muy asustado Ao, y es que no era para menos, un solo niño con una técnica mando a volar... O más bien dicho, mando al infierno a más de la mitad del ejército de Yagura.

-"Esto... No tiene... Precedentes"- Y así como lo dijo Mei, no había nada escrito en los anales de la historia Ninja que pudieran avalar lo que habían visto hasta ahora, nunca un Genin de al parecer 12 años, había terminado con una técnica más de la mitad de un ejército de Jounin y Chunnin.

-"Quién esté deseoso de una muerte rápida, que venga, no tengo el tiempo como para estar perdiendolo con basuras como ustedes, solo vengo por Yagura"- Los Ninjas sobrantes enfurecieron ante las declaraciones del Genin, no los iban a tratar de basuras.

Sin que Yagura ordenará nada, y aún no podía hacerlo, ya que no salía de su shock, los Ninjas sacaron sus Kunai y Shurikens, los lanzaron a modo de que se podía ver una lluvia de ellos, Gohan se quedo viendo hacia arriba y cuando aquellos objetos fastidiosos para el estaban a 10 metros, tomo el Báculo Sagrado y empezó a darle vueltas con su mano derecha, la velocidad hizo que todo objeto punzo cortante saliera repelido, pero de nuevo, Gohan no había solo repelido los Kunai y Shurikens, todo objeto tenía un rumbo o más bien un objetivo, de pronto cada Shinobi que había sobrevivido al primer ataque de Gohan ya hacían callendo muertos uno por uno...

-"E-E-Esto... No... Ya es demasiado..."- Decía Ao con un temor aún más fuerte.

-"Terminó... El... Terminó con..."- Mei no pudo completar ya que se escucho la celebración de sus aliados.

Al grito de "Victoria" todos los aliados de Mei celebraban, Gohan escuchaba esto y no le tomaba importancia, su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, aquellos que según, se había ido al pueblo, estaban ahí... Un poco alejados de todo pero estaban con sus rostros sorprendidos y algo temerosos, ese niño pudo haberlos matado sin tentarse el corazón.

-"¿Ya vendrás a pelear? ahora que no tienes quien te proteja, ¿por fin darás la cara? ¡COBARDE!"- Al momento de decir lo último Gohan aumento su Ki, era imponente, Aquella aura azul que lo cubría se podía ver tan alta, casi tocando las nubes.

-"Como... ¿Quién eres? ¿QUE QUIERE KONOHA DE ESTA GUERRA?"- Yagura estaba exaltado, nervioso, inseguro.

-"NADA, Konoha no tiene nada que ver con ésto, lo mío es personal... ¡LO MIO ES POR YUGAO-CHAN! LA MATASTE, ELLA... ELLA ESTA MUERTA, POR TU MALDITA CULPA"- Sus palabras y su voz se distorsionaban era como si un animal salvaje quisiera hablar junto a Gohan, su aura rodeada de rayos daba la imagen de estar en su forma de SSJ2 salvo que no estaba en esa fase y su cabello seguía igual.

-"¿¡SOLO POR UNA PERRA KUNOICHI!?"- Gohan apretó sus puños soltó un quejido, sus ojos estaban atentos a la figura de Yugara -"TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO LOCO... "- Desesperado, Yagura fue hasta donde Gohan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se escucho el choque potente de un golpe en una superficie tan dura, fue como si el aire se partiera.

Ahí estaba Gohan, con un puño en su rostro, el puño era perteneciente a Yagura, con todas sus fuerzas, Yagura golpeó a Gohan sin resultado alguno, ni un milímetro se había movido, Yagura estaba sudando frío, tenía miedo, ¡Joder! La tortuga dentro de él estaba por salir debido al estrés.

Su mirada férrea, penetraba a Yagura, Gohan tenía a ese infeliz enfrente de el, un golpe suyo no se compara en nada con la fuerza que ejercia su papá, agarro la muñeca de Yagura, quitó el puño de su rostro, sin dejar de agarrar la muñeca de Yagura, aumento su Ki, El calor era sofocante para el Mizukage, uno podría jurar que haría una técnica Katon, pero no era así, ese calor se desprendía de el y su aura azulada.

-"Así es como se da un golpe"- Todos escucharon las palabras de Gohan y después se escucho el enorme estruendo de algo partiéndose, se escucho algo tenebroso, como si una ráfaga de aire hiciera silbar fuertemente el campo de Batalla, dando a entender la cruda realidad que le deparaba a alguien, lo que vieron a continuación los dejo helados, estáticos, temblorosos, Yagura tenía incrustado el puño de Gohan en su estómago, daba la imagen de que en cualquier momento ese puño atravesaría el cuerpo del Mizukage, el pobre de Yagura lo único que pudo hacer fue escupir sangre, jadeaba, y antes de que pudiera inhalar otra bocanada de aire, se escucho el mismo estruendoso y malévolo sonido, una vez más, Gohan había golpeado a Yagura en el mismo lugar, otra bocanada de sangre salió de la boca del Mizukage, cuando iba a Inhalar aire, una patada fue lo que recibió en su costado izquierdo, rompiéndole dos costillas, salió volando y se estrelló con una enorme roca, por el impacto, la roca se rompió en miles de fragmentos, Yagura ya hacia ahí tirado en los escombros, jadeando, intentando recuperar su aliento, después de tratar de asimilar lo que pasaba, se puso de pie y vio a Gohan tan enfadado que uno podía jurar que ya lo había matado 20 veces en su imaginación.

-"Vamos Cobarde"- Le dijo Gohan haciendo una seña de que fuera hacia el, Yagura desató todo su instinto asesino, era pesado, te asfixiaba, los Ninjas que estaban de espectadores lo sintieron y no pudieron evitar caer en una rodilla por la presión que ejercia, Gohan no sentía nada, solo sintió un pique en el chakra de Yagura, pero deduciendo, estaba soltando su instinto asesino, ya sabía cómo lo hacían, era el mismo principio que ejercia Freezer o Cell a sus oponentes, soltaban un Ki pútrido, lleno de rencor, odio, superioridad y Maldad, aquel instinto ceso cuando Yugara sintió algo que nunca pensó enfrentar, un instinto asesino que superaba cualquiera que haya sentido antes, estaba enfrente de el, y estaba siendo expulsado por aquel Genin, la luz que había por los rayos del sol, se ocultó, se llenó de nubes grises, rayos caían de las nubes queriendo partir la tierra, caían con velocidad y fuerza que desprendían enormes rocas del suelo, ahora sí, todos estaban aterrados, era como ver al mismo Shinigami enfrente de ellos, Gohan no entendía el por qué, ya llevaba un tiempo sintiendo un enorme aumento en su poder, se sentía más poderoso, era como si estuviera alcanzando su forma de SSJ2, pero no tenía cambios físicos más haya de tener su cola fuera, su aura nunca había tenido esos rayos que lo rodeaban, así como en su forma de SSJ2, no sabía por qué, y por el momento no le interesaba mucho, solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, matar a Yagura Karatachi.

-"¿Q-Quien... e-eres-s?"- Pregunto muy aterrado el Mizukage.

-"Son Gohan"- Reveló su nombre a todos, este era el nombre del Hombre, no niño, que debían usar para referirse al "Shi No Saru" apodo que Mei ya le tenía Guardado, pues su cola se le hacía muy parecida a la de un mono.

-"T-TU... SON GOHAN, ¿POR QUE ERES TAN FUERTE? MALDITA SEA..."- De pronto se escucho una risa desquiciada, era Yagura quien se reía como loco -" BIEN, BIEN, TU... SERAS EL SEGUNDO EN HACERME USARLO"- Un manto de Chakra verdoso cubrió a Yagura, se podía ver como una cola salia detrás de el junto a aún exo esqueleto de lo que parecía una Tortuga, después salió una segunda cola dándole al exo esqueleto la forma de una tortuga con simple músculos sin piel, una tercera cola salió, y con ello un enorme aumento de Chakra que hizo ver a una tortuga de tres colas, El Mizukage ya hacia en la frente de la bestia con cola.

-"Ja... jaja... JAJAJAJA"- Se escuchaba una voz tenebrosa reirse -"Tiembla Humano, llegó tu fin"- Aquella voz provenía de la criatura, Gohan veía a Yagura, solo el le importaba, esa maldita cosa de altura de montaña le daba igual.

-"Si vas a pelear házlo"- Gohan alzó su mano derecha, la extendió y lanzó varias ráfagas de Ki, dieron en el caparazón de la bestia, rugió, le habían hecho daño esas esferas de energía.

-"Maldito Humano, Pagarás por tu osadía"- Dijo aquella bestia con cola -"

Kagenade:(Carrera de Sombra)"- La Bestia empezó a rodar su cuerpo, Por la rotación, ráfagas de aire salían del cuerpo de la Bestia, Gohan aún con su aura solo se quedo viendo eso, Mei, Ao... O más bien dicho todos los demás Ninjas estaban estupefactos, la tortuga salió deprisa hacia Gohan que no se movía, solo endureció su mirada en enfado, ese maldito se ocultaba tras esa criatura, una vez más se escondía, la bestia estaba por hacer contacto con Gohan, que solo puso su mano enfrente y mientras la tortuga seguía rodando, Gohan la detuvo, ante la imposibilidad del asunto, nadie podía creerlo, la tortuga no cedió y retrocedió un poco para cargar otra vez contra Gohan que esta ves se había fastidiado y le dio un golpe que mandó a volar a la tortuga, aquel golpe hirió el orgullo de la bestia y de Yagura también, esto ya era suficiente.

-"MALDITO HUMANO, ¡MUERE!"- Se le escuchaba demasiado molesto a la bestia "- Suiton: Daikaisuidan:(Suiton:Gran Bala De Masa De Agua)"- De la Boca de la tortuga salió disparado un torrente de Agua que parecía más una bala comprimida de la misma, pero no era una, si no dos, Gohan extendió sus dos manos y lanzó dos ráfagas de Ki que detuvieron las balas haciendo explotar la técnica de la Bestia, se veían frustrados.

-"Ya me cansé de tanta estupidez"- Gohan en menos de un pestañeo golpe a la tortuga con su puño en la cara haciendo que está se alzara a unos 50 metros, se veía en el aire como la tortuga era golpeada por algo invisible, no se podía ver qué lo golpeaba, pero los constantes quejidos de la bestia, daban a entender que los golpes le dolían, en vertical, horizontal, perpendicular, la tortuga solo estaba en el aire siendo golpeada en un último golpe, se vio a Gohan arriba de la Tortuga, con sus puños entrelazados le dio un golpe en su caparazón que hizo bajar a toda velocidad estrellándose contra el suelo rocoso, un enorme cráter se formó por la fuerza del impacto, tanto Yagura como la Bestia, dieron un rugido de desesperación y enfado.

-"HIJO DE PERRA... MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE..."- La bestia trataba de asestarle un zarpazo a Gohan pero al parecer no podía, era como si de una ilusión se tratase.

-"Estupido, no sabes diferenciar una imagen ilusoria de algo físico"- Gohan estaba en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo.

-"Ya fue suficiente, dile adiós a tu vida y a la de los demás"- La tortuga abrió su boca y de ella se empezó a formar una esfera negra, empezó hacerse más grande y más grande, después se comprimio -" BIJŪDAMA:(Bomba bestia con cola)"- Aquella esfera negra se volvió aún más grande, se dirigía a donde estaba Gohan y los demás Ninjas, los demás sólo se quedaron aterrados este era su fin, ni siquiera el Gaki que había demostrado tanto poder podría contra eso.

-"Mediocres"- Fue lo que dijo Gohan en un susurro, la esfera de energía negruzca estaba por impactar, pero lo que nadie se esperaba ni siquiera el más loco del mundo fue que, con un simple manotazo, mando a volar al cielo aquella esfera que explotó en un enorme resplandor dando a entender la magnitud del poder de esa esfera -"Escucha Tortuga, será mejor que dejes que ese cobarde acepte su responsabilidad"- La tortuga dio un "Hmp" en respuesta, no cedería, no le dio más opción a Gohan más que una -"Tu lo quisiste"- Gohan puso sus dos manos extendidas cruzadas arriba de su frente, de ellas empezó a Salir chispas, seguido de una luz amarilla, ¡No! Más bien Dorada -"¡MASENKO!"- Se vio una Ráfaga enorme dorada dirigirse hacia la bestia, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, la técnica de Gohan dio de lleno, se escucho el grito de la bestia, aquella luz dorada cubrió todo el cuerpo de la bestia, un grito desgarrador de dolor se escucho casi al final de la técnica, cuando aquella luz ceso, se podía ver únicamente el cuerpo del Mizukage tirado en el cráter donde Gohan los había incrustado, aquella ráfaga siguió su camino hasta golpear una montaña a lo lejos, el estruendoso ruido sacudió el campo, aquella montaña ya no existía, ni nada a 100 metros de circunferencia.

Más de la mitad de los espectadores se desmayaron entre ellos Ao, eso ya era suficiente, una broma de mal gusto.

Gohan se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Yagura, cuando llegó, se puso en cuclillas, lo agarro de su cabello y alzó su rostro.

-"Se que no estás muerto, vamos cobarde, pelea"- Gohan azotó la cabeza del Jinchuriki, fue tan duro el golpe que todo el rostro de Yagura estaba cubierto de Sangre.

-"T-Tu... S-Son... G-Gohan... G-Gracias..."- Palabras que sorprendieron a Gohan, Yagura se levantaba con mucha dificultad, su ropa ya estaba hecha un desastre, su cuerpo se veía muy mal, apenas podía mantenerser en pié -"T-Termina de una vez..."- Gohan apretó su puño, no sabía el por qué de su agradecimiento, y no le importaba.

Gohan alzó su mano y la puso enfrente del rostro de Yagura, una luz amarilla estaba por salir de su mano, Yagura le sonrió, se podía ver un enorme arrepentimiento en sus ojos, así como tristeza... Bajo su mano, no podía hacerlo, quería, lo deseaba, pero sabía que había algo mal en todo ésto.

-"¿Que es lo que te atormenta Yagura Karatachi?"- Yagura bajo su mirada y le sonrió.

-"T-Te diste cuenta... eres... S-Sorprendente"- Para ese momento, todos los Ninjas que aún seguían consientes, se acercaron a donde estaba Yagura y Gohan, Mei era la que estaba más cerca de los dos -"No tengo perdón... P-Por lo que le hice a m-mi gente... Pero si pudiera excusarme... F-Fui controlado bajo un... G-Genjutsu..."- Gohan alzó una ceja en confusión, que era un ¿Genjutsu? ¿Ya se lo habían dicho?

-"Y según tú quien fue el que lo hizo ¡¿EH!?"- Quién pregunto fue Mei.

-"Un sujeto con una máscara naranja de un único ojo... El tenía el Sharingan... M-Me dijo que era... M-Madara Uchiha... "- Gohan alzó una ceja en doble confusión, Sasuke no era el único de su clan.

-"ES IMPOSIBLE, EL TIENE DÉCADAS MUERTO, MENTIROSO"- Mei estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, pero una mano la detuvo, era Gohan quién veía a Yagura, no le tomaba importancia a Mei.

-"¿Cuál es tu último deseo Mizukage-Sama?"- Gohan estaba serio, no demostraba empatía ni nada, solo se le veía serio.

-"¿E-Eh?"- Pregunto en confusión Yagura.

-"Estás por morir, lo puedo sentir, dime, ¿cual es tu último deseo?"- Yagura le sonrió, ese niño era un misterio.

-"D-Desearia... que todos estuvieran bien... q-que todos los que m-murieron por mi culpa... volvieran a la vida..."- Gohan soltó la mano de Mei y se puso enfrente de Yagura.

-"Le doy mi Palabra de que así será Mizukage-Sama"- Yagura le sonrió, ese niño era alguien irritante pero interesante, Gohan extendió su mano derecha dio una pulgada de distancia en donde el corazón de Yagura se encuentra y en un rápido movimiento, el puño de Gohan hizo que el corazón de Yagura dejara de latir... Coloco el cuerpo del Yondaime Mizukage con cuidado en el suelo, cerró sus párpados y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho -"Es todo suyo, ¡JIRAIYA!"- Exclamó Gohan.

-"Gaki... Si que eres alguien a quien temer..."- Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba un sapo y alado de el, estaba Jiraiya.

-"¿Que haces aquí? "- Todos los Ninjas vieron al legendario Sannin de los sapos.

-"Viendo si no eres un bocón..."- Empezó a reír.

-"Ya viste que no, con tu permiso y el de los demás, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer"- Antes de que Gohan pudiera irse, Mei lo tomo de la muñeca.

-"¿A donde vas? Tengo entendido que saliste de tu aldea sin permiso, El Hokage te pondrá en el Libro Bingo y además ¿Que mierda fue esa de que reviviras a todos? Eres un niño estupido, no hay fuerzas o algo mágico que pueda devolverle la vida a alguien sin ningún riesgo"- Gohan Vio a Mei, una mujer alta de Cabello castaño rojizo, su vestido azul pegado que no dejaba a la imaginación nada.

-" Perdone señorita, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, si tiene tiempo, me gustaría que fuera a Konoha... Hoy en la noche pasará, lo que tenga que pasar con la promesa que le hice a Yagura"- Mei sacudió su cabeza en confusión.

-"¿Volverás a Konoha? Te van a enjuiciar y encarcelar en el mejor de los casos"- Gohan asintió.

-"Lo se, tengo que irme... Por cierto, les dije que se fueran, ¿Que hacen aquí?"- Pregunto Gohan a un grupo de Ninjas.

-"Bueno... N-Nosotros..."- Gohan alzó su mano haciendo que el Ninja dejara de hablar.

-"No importa, todos, agarren la mano del otro rápido, Jiraiya-San, usted también"- Al unísono de un Hai, hicieron lo que les ordenó Gohan -" Bien, Nos vamos"- Gohan agarro del hombro a Jiraiya, se concentró en el Chakra de la hermana de Kale y lo encontró, depronto el grupo algo grande había desaparecido.

-"¡¿Pero que?!"- Exclamó Mei sorprendida.

-"Ya todo termino ¿No? ¿Ganamos?"- Pregunto un Ninja.

-"En realidad... Ya terminó, pero no ganamos, el Gano, se lo debemos a Son Gohan..."- les dijo Mei, pero aún así todos celebraron, ella se quedo viendo el cuerpo de Yagura -"(Shi No Saru... Eres muy interesante)"- fue el pensamiento de Mei.

Con Gohan, Jiraiya y los demás

En el centro del pueblo donde aún se encontraban todas, se escucho un zumbido como si algo se distorsionara, sin saber cómo, ahí estaba un grupo de hombres y jóvenes, un niño con cola y un pervertido, perdón, Jiraiya.

Ante la escena impresionante, Kale fue la primera que salió de su estupebor, ahí estaba aquel que la había salvado y le había prometido que estaría bien y volvería, se veía sin ningún rasguño.

-"¡Gohan-kun!"- Al momento de gritar, Kale corrió hacia el lanzándose a un abrazo, Gohan la recibió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Cumplí mis promesas kale-Chan"- Le dijo Gohan mientras se separaban.

Se escucho mucho ruido, todos los hombres y jóvenes, se encontraron con su madres, esposas, hermanos, hermanas, hijos e hijas.

-"Si... Cumpliste con todo..."- Le dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

-"Jojo... Esto quedará bien para un nuevo libró"- Dijo Jiraiya mientras escribía en un pequeño bloc de notas.


	6. Capitulo 5: Hóng Shénlóng

Hola, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Alguien comentó, que mi "Novela" (que no es novela), tiene muchas irregularidades, bueno a esa persona le digo con todo el respeto debido, que me alegra su crítica, si bien, los personajes de Naruto, estan por... digamoslo asi, un chingo de poder debajo de los personajes de Dragón Ball, como tal la historia seria aburrida, sin ningun tipo de riesgo hacia Gohan, es por eso que hice a los personajes de Naruto, mas fuertes, si, es ilógico, incluso también lo de las semillas del ermitaño, se que es una estupidez, pero como el mismo crítico dijo, esto es un "FANFIC" ¡FANFIC!, estos por ende tienen muchas irregularidades y se salen de lo canónico, asi que, lo siento, pero es lo que hay.

Y a los demas que les gusta la historia, gracias por seguirla y comentar cuanto les agrada, se los agradezco mucho.

Ahora que Gohan había regresado todo, como lo era antes de tiempos de Guerra Civil, se podía sentir cierta tranquilidad, aquel pueblo había recuperado su tranquilidad y gente, aún que no toda.

-"kale-Chan, ahora vuelvo, tengo algo que hacer"- Gohan se separó de Kale, ella le sonrió asintiendo.

-"Está bien, pero en cuanto termines, tengo que saber cómo es que Yagura no te hizo nada"- Gohan asintió.

-"Te lo prometo, Jiraiya-San, acompáñame por favor"- Jiraiya siguió a Gohan.

-"¿Que necesitas de mi Gaki?" Pregunto Jiraiya, mientras caminaba junto a Gohan.

-"Necesito que vea algo... ¿Usted conoce a Naruto Uzumaki?"- Jiraiya solo vio a Gohan de reojo.

-"Si, lo conozco, el es mi ahijado"- Gohan paró en seco y vio a Jiraiya en confusión.

-"Si usted es su padrino, ¿Por qué no estuvo con el desde pequeño?"- Jiraiya desvío su mirada viendo a otro lado.

-"No es asunto tuyo"- Dijo sin agregar mas.

-"Perdone, pero ahora sí es mi asunto, no soy tonto, sentí su presencia desde ayer en la tarde, ¿Por que me espías Jiraiya? O... Es por qué, ¿Estás preocupado por Naruto?"- Jiraiya seguía desviando la mirada -"Tu silencio me da las respuestas que necesito, en fin, tengo algo que mostrarte y seguro te irás de espaldas "- Gohan tomo su caminar seguido de Jiraiya.

Después de unos cuantos metros Jiraiya tenía que preguntar, que era eso que el Gaki quería enseñarle.

-"¿Que es eso importante? Solo veo casas en muy mal estado..."- Gohan paró y Jiraiya le siguió.

-"En esa casa de ahí "- apunto a la casa más deteriorada -" Hay dos mujeres y una niña, tengo entendido que Konoha da por hecho que Naruto es el último de su Clan"- Jiraiya asintió e impaciente tenía que preguntar.

-"¿Y tú punto es?"- Pregunto, a lo que Gohan sonrió.

-"Que es mentira, por favor vamos adentro y lo comprobarás"- Jiraiya alzó una ceja en confusión y repitiendo las palabras de Gohan se adentro al hogar diciendo al unísono con Gohan "Perdón por la intromisión".

-"!¿QUIEN ES?¡"- Exclamó una voz de mujer algo mayor.

-"Soy son Gohan, Umi-San"- Gohan se anunció, se escucharon los pasos de dos o quizás tres personas, saliendo de una puerta, ahí estaban las tres mujeres que vivían en ese hogar, Jiraiya al verlas, la verdad no podía creerlo, eran casi parecidas a Kushina, bueno, en el cabello, y lo blanca de su piel.

-"¡Gohan-Kun!"- Exclamó Umi Feliz.

-"¡Gohan-Nii!"- Exclamó la pequeña Hikari, embistiendo a Gohan en un abrazo que correspondió.

-"G-Gohan...-San"- Dijo feliz y avergonzada Akane a un lado de su madre.

-"Vengo a cobrar mi apuesta, gané"- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Gohan.

-"No fuiste ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Umi.

-"Claro que sí fui, el es la prueba viviente de ello"- Apunto hacia Jiraiya, Umi reconoció a ese Ninja que tenía parado enfrente de ella.

-"¿J-Jiraiya-Sama?"- Pregunto tartamudeando Umi.

Jiraiya algo confundido por el actuar de la mujer, se había interesado en el si la conocía o solo lo admiraba.

-"Disculpe la intromisión, ¿Acaso nos conocemos?"- Umi negó con la cabeza.

-"No, pero se de usted, uno de los tres Sannin, el invocador de Sapos, le tengo mucha admiración"- Umi parecía hablar con su héroe.

-"Entiendo, un gusto en conocerla Umi...¿?"- Aguardo a que ella le dijera su apellido.

-"Disculpe mis modales, Soy Umi Uzumaki, Ella es Akane"- Señaló a su hija mayor -" Y la pequeña es Hikari, son mis hijas"- presento a Jiraiya.

-"Uzumaki... Entonces, es verdad..."- Estaba perplejo, estupefacto.

-"Eres famoso, no sabía eso, bueno, en todo caso, ya que Yagura está muerto y de su ejército no queda nada, este pueblo con el tiempo se recuperará, pero Umi-San, una apuesta es una apuesta ¿No?"- Gohan parecía impaciente.

-"Pero Gohan-Kun, no sabemos si es verdad lo que dices, no hay señales de que hayas tenido una pelea con alguien"- Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

-"Umi-San, lo que dice Gohan es verdad, el término con el ejército de Yagura y con el mismo Yagura, no tiene rasgos de pelea ya que... Bueno, en si fue una masacre, además las persona que el ejército de Yagura se había llevado de aquí, han regresado, creo que es suficiente prueba..."- Umi estaba entre creerle o no, pero lo hizo.

-"De acuerdo Gohan-Kun, ganaste la apuesta, iremos contigo a Konoha"- Jiraiya Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, era una buena y mala idea a la vez.

-"Espera Gohan, no puedes solo llevartelas, hay reglas en la aldea, tú eres un fugitivo, un traidor por dejar la aldea sin permiso de tu Hokage, ¿Que cres que pasara si regresas y además acompañado? Y no solo eso, debido a que ellas son probablemente las últimas Uzumakis, el consejo las pondrá bajo la Ley de Restauración de Clanes (C.R.A.), básicamente, las harán casarse a la fuerza para así poder tener más descendencia, me entiendes ¿Gohan?, No puedes hacer lo que quieres tan fácil"- Gohan suspiro, si bien, le enojaba lo que el consejo era en si, no iba a permitir que ellas fueran tratadas como máquinas de cría, eso no era aceptable para el.

-"Jiraiya-San, tranquilo, se como arreglarmelas con el consejo, ellos están muy interesados en mi poder y en el de Naruto, tengo varias ideas para persuadirlos, no dejaré que las toquen, ellas son parte del Clan de Naruto, y por lo que supongo son así como familia, no quiero negarle eso a Naruto, al menos yo no"- Lo último lo dijo indirectamente, lo cual si se tomó como una directa para Jiraiya -" En cuanto a que me encarcelen, lo veo imposible, pero no te diré el por qué creo eso "- Hikari estaba Jugando con el cabello de Gohan, era suave y olía bien, Akane estaba abrazando a su madre, tenía miedo después de saber lo que les podría pasar, en cuanto a Umi, bueno, se podría decir que confiaba en que Gohan las protegería, si acabo con un ejército y un Jinchuriki en un día, un consejo y kage podría ser pan comido ¿No?

-"No digas que no te lo advertí"- Con un "Hai Hai" Gohan Dió por terminado el tema.

-"Entonces Gohan-Kun, ¿Cuando nos vamos?"- Pregunto Umi.

-"Hoy mismo, las esperaré en el centro del pueblo con sus cosas, cuando lleguen nos iremos"- Umi asintió Feliz, Akane no muy convencida asintió igual y Hikari... Bueno, seguía jugando con el cabello de Gohan.

-"Entonces nos veremos en un rato, Vamos Hikari, tenemos que empacar"- Hikari bajo de los brazos de Gohan y junto con su mamá y hermana subieron por sus cosas.

-"Deberías pensar mejor las cosas, te estás metiendo en la boca del Lobo"- Gohan sonrió.

-"Descuida Jiraiya-San, la política es algo que entiendo bien, no sabrán que los pateó cuando terminé con ellos"- Gohan y Jiraiya volvieron al centro mientras hablaban de lo que había sucedido en el campo de Batalla.

Pronto llegaron y Kale como si fuera su deber u obligación fue y abrazo a Gohan, el no sabía por qué lo hacia a cada rato, pero no le molesta en absoluto, incluso le gusta, por otro lado, Jiraiya volvía a escribir en su Bloc de notas, Gohan le contó todo a Kale y a su hermana de como acabó con Yagura y su ejército, no podían creerlo y la verdad no le creían, la hermana de Kale no le creía por el ¿Ki? Ja! Si, como no, pero por un breve comentario de Jiraiya, ellas estaban ya más convencidas en creerle, y otro punto a favor de Gohan, eran las personas que trajo consigo, una vez más, como si fuera su obligación, Kale abrazo a Gohan y no lo soltó por nada del Mundo.

-"Entonces Gohan, dime, ¿ella es tu linda Novia?"- Pregunto algo burlón Jiraiya.

Gohan se sonrojo y vio a Kale, que igualmente estaba sonrojada, pero en ves de hablar nervioso fue lo contrario.

-"No Jiraiya, kale-Chan es una amiga, cuando llegue a este pueblo, la salve de tres Ninjas de Kiri, querían hacerle algo imperdonable"- Jiraiya al ver el semblante duro de Gohan, ya tenía una idea de que era lo que iban hacer.

-"Entiendo... Entonces, supongo que deberías de despedirte, Ya viene Umi-San y sus hijas para irnos"- Kale al escuchar eso, apretó el abrazo hacia Gohan, lo vio y el no sabía que decirle, ella se veía triste, suplicante.

-"kale-Chan... Yo, tengo que irme..."- No pudo terminar de hablar.

-"Llévame contigo"- Dijo sin más Kale ocultado su rostro en el hombro de Gohan.

-"Pero Kale... ¿Tú hermana?"- Pregunto Gohan tratando de safar el agarré de Kale para poder verla, cosa que no pudo.

-"Ella estará bien, tiene 23 años, puede cuidarse sola... "- Gohan lo pensó por un momento, antes de que Umi y sus hijas llegarán, dio su respuesta.

-"Si estás bien con esto... Esta bien, puedes venir conmigo, solo ve por tus cosas y despídete de tu hermana"- Kale soltó a Gohan con una enorme sonrisa y se dispuso hacer lo que Gohan le había dicho.

Después de una media hora, Kale ya estaba preparada con sus cosas, su hermana la había aconsejado en varios aspectos, uno de ellos y muy importante, no ser inocente.

-"Vamonos, hasta luego, espero su pueblo mejore, algún día los visitare"- las personas del pueblo le sonrieron y agradecieron.

-"Será un largo viaje, vamonos Gohan" Jiraiya estaba por moverse cuando Gohan lo detuvo.

-"Jiraiya-San, no será necesario ir caminando, solo tómense todos de las manos por favor"- Y sin saber el por qué las demás, solo le hicieron caso, Kale agarraba la mano de Gohan en un leve sonrojo.

Konohagakure - Torre Hokage

Sarutobi estaba firmando papales y fumando de su pipa, dejó de momento el papeleo, está pensando en las consecuencias de Gohan, ¿De verdad lo tendría en custodia?, Eso era lo mínimo que debía obtener por abandonar la aldea, pero, vamos, el chico si que tenía huevos para enfrentarlo y más ir solo a enfrentar a un ejército y a un Jinchuriki que además es Kage, eso era de admirarse, tenía la voluntad de fuego, además nada le aseguraba que Gohan pudiera estar en una cárcel, ya sea por qué es casi omnipotente o por qué no sabía si los supresores de chakra le hicieran algo, se escucho un ruido en su oficina, Sarutobi vio parado a Gohan y Jiraiya, acompañados de cuatro mujeres, tres de ellas con el color rojizo en su cabello.

-"¿G-GOHAN-KUN?, ¿JIRAIYA?"- Gohan le sonrió, y Jiraiya lo saludo con la mano agitandola en el aire.

-"Sarutobi-Sensei, no fue ninguna misión, pero..."- Antes de que terminara Jiraiya de hablar, Gohan se vio rodeado de Anbus con Kunai en mano, todas dirigidas a su garganta.

-" Son Gohan, estás Bajo arresto"- Dijo uno de los Anbus.

-" Tranquilos, bajen sus Kunais "- Todos los Anbus acataron la orden, aún que seguían alerta por cualquier acto hostil.

-"Te dije que la tendrías difícil Gaki"- Le dijo Jiraiya a Gohan.

-" Ya te dije que tengo nombre, y si, lo mencionaste"- Gohan se veía tranquilo, sin ganas de pelear.

-"Jiraiya, ¿que es lo que estabas por decirme?"- El Sannin volteó a ver a su antiguo Sensei y ahora Hokage.

-"Ah! Si, no es una misión de la hoja, pero el informe de la Guerra contra Kirigakure, es una victoria en todo sentido, el Ninja de Rango Gennin, Son Gohan, terminó con el ejército de Yagura Karatachi, y con el mismo, también se le atribuye la salvación de más de 60 Ninjas de un pueblo cercano, además de ayudar aquel pueblo y sus habitantes en desgracia, y como si fuera poco, de igual manera se le atribuye la ayuda hacía tres mujeres del hasta hace poco extinto clan Uzumaki, por último, una chica vino con el "- Las diferentes Caras que hacía Sarutobi le causaban algo de gracia a todos los presentes, más a Gohan, el de verdad estaba a punto de reírse en su cara, Sarutobi estaba atónito por lo de la guerra, pero, lo que le causo más conmoción fue el saber sobre lo de las Uzumakis.

-"¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me dices Jiraiya?"- Jiraiya asintió y vio a las tres Uzumakis.

-"Si, el pequeño Gaki así como lo ve de inofensivo, es así de peligroso, en cuanto a las Uzumakis, son ellas tres, Umi Uzumaki, Akane Uzumaki y Hikari Uzumaki "- Las tres dieron un paso adelante, Umi y Akane hicieron una reverencia, Hikari al ver lo que hacían su madre y hermana, las imitó.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo Hokage-Sama"- Dijo Umi enderezando su postura.

-"El Gusto es mío, Umi-San"- Le devolvió el halago Sarutobi.

-"Hokage-Sama, ¿que es lo que procede ahora?"- Pregunto Gohan, viendo tranquilo a Sarutobi, Kale por puro gusto abrazo del brazo a Gohan, el semi Saijayin podía sentir los pechos Kale.

-"Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que ya sabes que sucederá ahora, pero haré una pequeña excepción, claro que no tomaré la decisión yo solo, en 3 horas se hará una reunión con el consejo Civil y Shinobi... Por cierto ¿Quién es ella Gohan-Kun?"- Le pregunto Sarutobi a Gohan, Kale se puso firme y dio una reverencia.

-"Un gusto conocerlo Hokage-Sama, mi nombre es Kale, no tengo apellido"- Se presentó Kale.

-"Ya veo, igual es un gusto conocerte Kale-San, Gohan-Kun, como puedes observar, los Anbus están atentos a ti, no podrás estar en otro lugar que no sea la prisión por este momento, ellos te escoltaran, por cierto, ellas se quedarán conmigo en lo que se lleva acabó la reunión"- Gohan asintió sin dar queja o disgusto.

-"Está bien Hokage-Sama, le doy mi palabra de ser pasivo y cooperar, con la condición de que me jure con su vida, que ellas van a estar bien mientras yo estoy en la prisión"- Sarutobi vio a Gohan, parecía que el ambiente se tensaba.

-"Te lo prometo, ellas estarán bien, Jiraiya será quién las cuide, ¿está bien eso?"- Gohan vio a Jiraiya, pero algo le decía que debía tener cuidado al dejar a las chicas con el.

-"Jiraiya-San, Usted, no es un pervertido ¿Verdad?"- Jiraiya se tenso, se rascó la nunca y empezó a reír mientras le contestaba a Gohan.

-"Pero que cosas dices Gaki"- Se empezó a reír, eso le hacía dudar a Gohan, no, es más, estaba seguro que era uno, tenía la misma cara del maestro Roshi cuando iba a cometer sus travesuras.

-"Juro que sí las tocas, no volverás a sentirte hombre nunca Jiraiya-San, es una promesa, y ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, te las encargo, Sarutobi-San, estoy listo, lo veré en tres horas, a ustedes también chicas, tranquilas, estarán bien, si algo les llega a pasar se las veran conmigo"- Gohan les sonrió.

-"Te estaremos esperando Gohan-Kun"- Le dijo Kale separándose de su lado.

-"Está bien, Gohan-Kun, comportate, nos veremos Pronto, Anbus, llevenlo a la prisión"- Los Anbus asintieron, uno de ellos tocó el hombro de Gohan para girarlo hacia la salida de la oficina del Hokage.

Gohan estaba siendo escoltado por los Anbus, un total de 15 lo estaban rodeando, dejándolo en medio, los civiles se quedaron perplejos, nunca habían visto a ese chico y siendo escoltado por muchos Anbus, era la primera vez que se veía eso en la aldea, todos susurraban entre sí, parecían hablar sobre aquel Chicó que escoltaban.

-"No había tenido el tiempo para decirles esto"- Gohan hablaba mientras caminaba, los Anbus parecían no darle importancia -" me disculpo por lo que les hice el otro día, estaba alterado y había terminado una batalla a muerte ese mismo día, no controle mis impulsos y me deje llevar"- Los Anbus siguieron caminando sin decir nada, Gohan solo siguió con su andar, ya no era cosa suya si lo perdonaban o no.

-" Gracias por lo que hiciste por nuestros camaradas, habrían muerto si no interferias "- Hablo uno de ellos, Gohan sabía a quienes se refería.

-"No hay de que..."- La imagen de Yugao-Chan le llegó a la cabeza.

-"También sentimos mucho la pérdida de Neko"- Hablo otro de los Anbu.

-"Si... "- Solo dijo eso Gohan.

Los susurros de los civiles seguían a flor de piel, era todo un espectáculo la escolta que tenía ese Gennin.

-"¡Gohan-San!"- Se escucho una voz Femenina entre la muchedumbre, ahí estaba Hinata Hyuga, junto a Naruto, que se veía muy enfadado.

-"¡GOHAN-NII!"- Grito Naruto mientras trataba de acercarse a el, los Anbus no lo dejaron, lo hicieron caer de un empujón.

-"No deben interferir, váyanse"- Los civiles veían todo y solo susurraban entre ellos, mucho veneno en sus palabras, pobres infelices.

-"Disculpe Anbu-San, pero... ¿Por qué escoltan a Gohan-San?"- Pregunto Hinata al Anbu que empujó a Naruto que ya se estaba parando muy enojado.

-"Son órdenes de Hokage-Sama, se le escolta a la prisión de Máxima seguridad, es un traidor de la Hoja"- Los civiles explotaron, un buen chisme, ese Gennin era un traidor, como si fuera el peor de los asesinos ninja de todos los tiempos, lo civiles empezaron a aventarle cosas a Gohan, entre ellas botellas de vidrio, algunas cosas le dieron, pero claro, nada de eso le afectaba.

-"¡Gohan-Nii! Te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo"- Le dijo Naruto mientras veía como seguia caminando con los Anbus.

-"No hagas nada, todo estará bien, es una promesa Naruto, aún me tienes que contar, cómo es que Hinata dejó de tartamudear en muy corto tiempo"- Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron, pero Naruto estaba apretando sus puños.

Sakura e Ino veían a Gohan ser escoltado por Anbus, ya sabían el por qué, pero realmente era imposible que el haya terminado con aquel Kage tan rápido, incluso con un ejército, para ellas, el se había acobardado, y ahora el pobre estaba pagando su estupidez, se les dibujo una sonrisa, aún sentían un poco de rencor hacia el, pero también se sentían mal por el, las había ayudado a abrir sus ojos y poder ser alguien mejor que una Kunoichi promedió.

Pasaron 15 minutos, Gohan ya había llegado a la prisión, le pusieron sellos supresores de Chakra, pero, siendo sinceros, a el no le afectaron, le quitaron su Báculo Sagrado, sus pertenencias y lo pusieron en una celda, se quedó sentado en posición de loto, solo le quedaba esperar.

Tres horas habían pasado, Gohan en ese tiempo había entrenado mentalmente, también estaba consciente sobre el tema del consejo civil, sabía que sería una patada en el trasero y ya sabía cómo salir de toda contingencia, incluso si no aceptaban sus terminós, tenía formas de salirse con la suya, de una u otra forma el tenía esto ganando antes de empezar.

-"Son Gohan, Date vuelta y pon tu manos detrás de tu espalda"- Un Anbu había llegado a la celda de Gohan, el sin más acato sus órdenes, se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a la reja y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

El Anbu lo esposo y lo llevo hasta la salida de la prisión, donde Gohan pudo sentir las mismas 15 firmas de Chakra que hace tres horas, los mismos Anbus estaban escoltando a Gohan a la sala para tener la junta con el consejo.

Se podía respirar la tensión en el aire, y no era nada bonito, la población ya lo tachaba bajo la etiqueta de "Traidor", sinceramente a el no le importaba, es más esta aldea o las otras no le importaba, el no era de esta dimensión, si el quisiera sería el villano principal de toda esta dimensión, pero no, aún tenía corazón puro, además de una deuda con varios de los Ninjas de ahí, sin mencionar a su hermano adoptivo Naruto.

Llegaron a la sala del Consejo, abrieron las puertas y los Anbus dejaron a Gohan ahí, se podía ver a los líderes de clanes, y consejales civiles, además de Danzó Shimura, también se podía ver a Jiraiya y a las cuatros mujeres a su lado, Gohan vio a Sarutobi directo a los ojos, no sabía por qué, Sarutobi se tenso.

-"Pueden dejarlo aquí, váyanse, no es una amenaza así"- Hablo Danzó, ese viejo tramaba algo, y lo sabía Gohan, pobre de el que no sabe que el Ki no se puede suprimir como el Chakra, cuando él quiera se quitaría esas esposas y les da el susto de sus vidas.

Los Anbus acataron la orden de Danzó debido al asentimiento de Sarutobi, Gohan ya había al lado de Kale y las demás, así como de Jiraiya, y como costumbre ya era desde hace poco, Kale abrazo el brazo de Gohan.

-"No les hicieron nada ¿verdad?"- Le pregunto Gohan a Kale.

-"No Gohan-Kun, Jiraiya-San estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo, igual que el Hokage, pero su mirada me incomodaba mucho"- Gohan vio a Jiraiya y este se tenso.

-"Muy bien, los eh llamado a reunir aquí hoy para tratar el asunto del abandono de la aldea por el Gennin Son Gohan, deliberadamente tomo una decisión ajena a la villa, fue a encarar al Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi y a su ejército, bajo la promesa de vengar la muerte de una Anbu, con nombre clavé Neko, Nombre natural Yugao Uzuki, todo esto, hecho el mismo día de hoy"- Sarutobi dio inicio a la reunión explicando el por qué de la misma, los civiles querían reír, pobre niño idiota, lo tenían a su merced.

-"Entonces, podemos suponer que se acobardo y regreso con la cola entre las patas ¿No es así?"- Pregunto uno de los consejales, Homura, para ser exactos.

-"Bueno, es obvió, un ejército y un Jinchuriki, encarados por un niño, es estúpido pensarlo"- Dijo el otro consejero, Koharu.

-"Ciertamente es estúpido, al igual, que pensar, que alguien con el poder aún mayor al Kyubi podría no hacer eso, ustedes fueron testigos del poder demostrado gracias a él, y además, yo estuve ahí, presencié algo que nunca voy a olvidar, eh visto cosas maravillosas, peleas que harían infartar a cualquiera, pero lo que hizo Son Gohan allá, va más allá de lo que imaginan"- Jiraiya actuó en defensa de Gohan.

-"Déjenme terminar, además de haber salido de la aldea y terminar con una Guerra ajena a nosotros, también encontró a más miembros del Clan Uzumaki que se creía extinto hasta hace poco, ah, si, y traer a una acompañante con el"- Esa noticia tomo a todos desprevenidos, excepto a Shikaku, bueno, nada que el más genio de Konoha no pudiera deducir.

Los consejales se vieron rápido en un movimiento, sonrieron maliciosamente, Gohan podía deducir que pasaría de aquí en adelante.

-"Con que Uzumakis... Son ellas tres ¿cierto?"- Pregunto Danzó a Sarutobi.

-" Así es, Ellas son Umi, Akane y Hikari"- Le contesto Sarutobi, las tres dieron una reverencia.

Los consejeros civiles se estaban lamiendo sus bigotes, Koharu y Homura estaban extasiados por esta oportunidad, Danzó tenía algo en mente, algo que haría que esas Uzumakis fueran un plan de contingencia contra cualquier cosa.

-"Sarutobi, en ese caso debemos hacer valer el C.R.A con ellas"- Koharu había hablado y ahí fue cuando Gohan dejó caer su serenidad.

-"Lamento interrumpir cualquier plan asqueroso que se les esté ocurriendo"- Todos voltearon a ver a Gohan, que en un mísero si no que ningún esfuerzo, se deshizo de las esposas.

-"L-LAS E-ESPOSAS"- Grito un consejero Civil.

-"Bien, como decía, esto es un consejo y lo entiendo, tienen derecho a opinar, pero la decisión final es de Sarutobi, ahora, ellas no son de la aldea, tengo entendido que cada clan debe ser registrado en su aldea, algo así como una afiliación de familia adinerada para ser parte importante de ella, cosa que no creo sea así, ya que a Naruto Uzumaki lo excluyeron y trataron como basura, entiendo que no es muy bien recibido en la aldea, otra de las cosas que quiero dejar en claro es, que sí ustedes toman alguna decisión que afecte a ellas, temo decirles que tendré que oponerme a eso"- Homura, Koharu, Danzó y los demás consejeros, estaban apretando sus puños y afiliando sus miradas hacia Gohan.

-"No tienes derecho de decidir nada, eres un traidor, se te encarcelara, pero debo admitir que fuiste de ayuda encontrando y trayendo a estas Uzumakis aquí"- Danzó había hablado y así declarando su propio hundimiento.

-"Danzó Shimura, ¿cres que puedan retenerme?, Sus supresores de Chakra no me hacen nada, el Ki se maneja de una forma muy diferente, ahora, tienen dos opciones, podemos negociar, o me pueden declarar la Guerra, que por cierto, Jiraiya-San puede prever lo que pasara si toman la segunda"- Gohan sonrió, eso les hacía hervir la sangre a los principales consejeros.

-"Danzó, Homura, Koharu, y los demás del consejo Civil, así como a los líderes de Clanes, ¿Les parece bien negociar?"- Pregunto Sarutobi sereno, los líderes de clanes asintieron, los demás se negaron.

-"No tenemos nada que negociar aquí, el es un traidor y se debe encarcelar inmediatamente, en cuanto a las Uzumakis serán puestas bajo el C.R.A."- Dijo Homura muy decidido a dar por terminada la reunión y así asegurar sus planes.

-" Si aceptan en seguir con ésto, no me dan más opción que detenerlos, sin embargo, les puedo ofrecer un trato que le ayudará a la aldea como a mis intereses profesionales personales y grupales, ¿Que dicen? Es la última oportunidad de discernir de una estúpida Guerra"- Gohan había tomado un semblante serio, ponía su mirada en todo el consejo hostil.

-"¿Por qué no dejamos que hable? Puede que llegue a ser un buen trato"- Dijo Shikaku, los demas líderes asintieron.

-"DE NINGUNA MANERA YA SE TOMO LA..."- Antes de que uno de los consejeros terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido.

-"¡SILENCIÓ! Shikaku Nara tiene razón, deberíamos de escuchar lo que Son Gohan tiene para nosotros"- Sarutobi fue quien habló, estaba decidió en creer que Gohan tenía un plan para apaciguar al consejo.

-"Gracias Sarutobi-San, no, Hokage-Sama, Bien, antes de decirles lo que tengo para proponerles un trató, debo decirles que esta aldea para mí no significa nada, ni las demás, ni la gente de aquí, si por mí fuera podría matarlos a todos, pero no lo hago, en vez de matarlos me iría muy lejos, y claro con las cuatro y también con Naruto"- Los consejeros empezaron a protestar, Gohan no le daba importancia -"Sin embargo, como se que para Naruto esta aldea significa tanto como para dar su vida por ella, y por qué tengo una deuda con dos Kunoichis de aquí, haré una excepción, estos son los términos y condiciones de mi estadía aquí en Konoha, Primero, se que ustedes"- Apunto a los consejeros -" Quieren mi poder, así como el poder de Naruto y el Kyubi, muy ambiciosos debo decir, así que les propongo esto, desde ayer en la tarde empeze a entrenar a Naruto, así como empezaré a entrenar a los hijos de los clanes de esta aldea y otros más, los haré más fuertes, que es lo que quieren en si, además me unire completamente a esta aldea Bajo el Clan "Son" así será un hecho que seré protector de esta aldea y fiel a ella, Segundo, las tres Uzumakis estarán bajo mi protección así como Kale, no serán producto de una ley repugnante, se les tratará sin ambiciones de lucro, o de lo contrario, se romperá mi trato, Tercer y último punto, yo no me opondre al C.R.A, ya que eso es lo que quieren o ¿no? "- los consejeros no dijeron nada, ese Gaki sabía mucho en tan poco tiempo -" Solo les diré que nadie me dirá con quién estar, y solo aceptaré el C.R.A. si en dado caso surgiera una causa de fuerza mayor, y las obvias condiciones para ser válido este trato es, uno, dejar a los Uzumakis en paz, eso claro, incluye a Naruto, dos, dejarme en paz, solo Hokage-Sama puede decirme que o no hacer y ultima condición, perdonar mi osadía de dejar la aldea por un breve momento del día, es un buen trato, ganan más de lo que pueden perder, bueno, pensándolo bien, pierden más si no aceptan, pero aún es un Ganar - Ganar"- Sarutobi está sonriendo, tenía un muy buen trato, Shikaku también estaba contento por su trato, los otros líderes de clanes estaban de acuerdo con lo de Gohan, incluso Hiashi Hyuga, -" Por cierto, esto es un asunto Ninja, por lo que esta decisión, solo queda entre los Líderes de Clanes y Hokage-Sama, no los excluí para no ser grosero"- Los líderes de clanes estaban riendo, los consejeros Civiles estaban que hechaban humo del coraje, al igual que Danzó.

-"Como veo que tú trato aporta demasiado a la aldea, y no veo que los Líderes de Clanes se opongan, Son Gohan, tú trato será tomado en cuenta, desde hoy es oficial tu afiliación a la aldea, así como las demandas que tienes para que tú trato se haga cumplir"- Sarutobi ya había dado la última palabra, pero eso no parecía gustarle a los consejeros que replicaron instantáneamente.

Todo esto era una enorme discusión, Gohan por otra parte estaba contento, todo había salido mucho más fácil de lo que el penso, sintió un leve jalón en su brazo izquierdo, Kale atrajo más su brazo a sus pechos, tenía una sonrisa muy feliz, Gohan la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Gracias por protegernos Gohan-Kun"- Agradeció Umi, Akane le dio una sonrisa al igual que Hikari.

-"ADEMÁS, NO SABEMOS SI ES VERDAD QUE EL HAYA ACABADO CON EL MIZUKAGE"- Fue el grito que dio Homura, estaba hecho un pandemónium.

-"Saben, si tuvieran una técnica con la que pudieran entrar a mis recuerdos, verían que es real... Aún que no me gustaría que hicieran eso"- Shikaku alzó una ceja, como no se le ocurrió antes.

-"Cierto, Inoichi, puedes usar una de tus técnicas para saber si es verdad, incluso podemos transmitir sus recuerdos en una pantalla"- Gohan estaba impactado, ¿como rayos pueden hacer eso? No es que en su dimensión no pudieran hacerlo, pero era inecesario.

-"Si, es verdad, puedo hacer eso"- Dijo Inoichi.

-"Bueno, Entonces hay que ver esos recuerdos y comprobar si el Gaki dice la verdad"- Propuso Tsume.

-"Si, me parece razonable, pero para que los aldeanos dejen de tener la sucia imagen que deben de tener de ti Gohan, ¿que te parece si lo hacemos público?, Sería un "Ganar-Ganar" como dices"- Propuso Jiraiya, los demás líderes de clanes asintieron de acuerdo a la idea de Jiraiya.

-"Me parece bien, pero no creo que les guste nada lo que van a encontrar ahí"- Gohan se veía algo nervioso por alguna razón, todos lo presentan, no era que no quería que vieran sus recuerdos, pero eran algo turbios.

-"Muy bien, si lo que dice Son Gohan es cierto, no habrá ninguna réplica sobre esto, la decisión está tomada"- Sarutobi sentenció -" En una hora se hará la proyección en la arena "- Todos los consejeros se pusieron de pie -" Puedes quedarte o irte a curiosear Gohan-Kun, pero en una hora deberás de estar en la arena de la aldea"- Gohan asintió féliz, todos se retiraron de la sala, Gohan iba acompañado de las cuatro y de Jiraiya.

-"Oye Gohan, ¿como sabías eso de las afiliaciones de los clanes si tú no eres de aquí?"- Pregunto Jiraiya.

-"¡¿Ah?! Eso... Fue pura suerte, no sabía lo que decía "- Se empezó a reír Gohan rascando su nuca con su mano libre.

-" Entonces ¿casi todo fue pura especulación?"- Pregunto Jiraiya atónito.

-"Algo así Jiraiya-San"- Jiraiya se empezó a reír.

-"Eres impresionante Gohan"- Gohan sonrió, salieron de la torre, caminaron un rato.

Se la pasaron Viendo como los aldeanos se estaban preparando para algo, seguramente para lo que había anunciado el Hokage y los consejales.

-"!GOHAN-NII!"- Se escucho un enorme ruido, un grito de nada más y nada menos que de

-"Naruto"- Así es, Naruto Uzumaki y a su lado una ya no tan tímida Hinata Hyuga.

-"Gohan-San, ¿estás bien?"- Le pregunta la Hyuga.

-"Si, todo está bien, supongo que ya deben de haberse enterado sobre lo que pasara en unos momentos"- Los dos asintieron.

-"Sabrán todo de mi..."- Gohan estaba por continuar pero fue parado por Naruto.

-"Gohan-Nii, ¿Quienes son ellas?"- Pregunto Naruto viendo a las tres pelirojas y a la azabache.

-" Oh! Si, Naruto, será mejor que te relajes y respires profundo, te presento a Umi, Akane, Hikari y Kale, las traje conmigo, las tres pelirojas son Uzumakis, son de tu clan"- Naruto se quedó en silencio, completo silencio, Hinata tomo su mano para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no había nada, Gohan poso una mano en su hombro derecho -"Son algo así como tu familia"- Terminó por decir Gohan.

Las tres le dieron una reverencia, Algo que dejó casi a todos sin habla fue ver a Naruto llorar.

-"¡¿E-Eh?! ¿F-Familia?"- Gohan asintió a la pregunta de Naruto.

-"Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun"- Dijo Umi.

-"Un gusto conocerte Naruto-San"- Dijo Akane.

Hikari solo le sonrió, Kale se quedo callada sabía que era un momento en donde no debía interrumpír, después se presentaría adecuadamente.

-"S-Son... ¿U-Uzumaki?"- Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-"Hai"- Respondió Umi.

En un acto que nadie se esperaba, Naruto abrazo a Umi, Akane lo abrazo igual que Hikari.

-"¡Oh no! Hime-Sama se pondrá celosa Naruto"- Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente por el comentario de Gohan, Jiraiya se empezó a reír.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, Naruto se limpio las lágrimas y les sonrió, se olvidó de los demás y empezaron a Hablar como si fueran una familia que no se veían hace años.

-" Y se olvidó de mi... Que otouto tan desconsiderado, creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a la arena, kale-Chan, Hime-Sama, Jiraiya-San, vamos, ¡Naruto! Tu también, ya vámonos"- Todos se fueron hacia la arena.

Cuando llegaron pudieron verla llena hasta el tope, Gohan fue hacia donde estaba Sarutobi, Inoichi y otros Ninjas.

-"Si que está lleno"- Dijo Gohan a nadie en específico.

-"Eres una celebridad Gohan-San"- Le dijo Inoichi.

Gohan podía ver en una zona de la arena a los 9 novatos, incluso podía ver a un Gennin con la apariencia de Gai, le pareció algo gracioso, también pudo divisar a Anko y Kurenai.

-"¿Estás listo Gohan-Kun? " - Le pregunto Sarutobi, Gohan asintió y se sentó en una silla que tenían para el.

-"Muy bien Gohan-San, espero poder entrar a tus memorias, debo advertirte que en ocasiones se filtran recuerdos"- Gohan no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos -" De acuerdo aqui vamos (Saiko Denshin: Transmisión de Psico Mente)- Inoichi tocó la frente de Gohan, así como coloco su otra mano en un dispositivo que empezó a transmitir lo que Inoichi veía en la memoria de Gohan.

Toda la arena estaba atenta, se podía ver a Gohan en segunda persona, lo que era raro, ya que debería de ser en primera persona, ahí estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras observaba las discusiones de Ino y Sakura y más lejos se podía ver a Hinata y Naruto, se vio como cerró los ojos y en un rápido momento se había parado y desaparecido, ahora se encontraba junto a un grupo de Anbus, ver la cara de Gohan era saber por lo que estaba pasando, tomo a todos los Anbus y volvió a desaparecer, vieron que apareció en donde anteriormente estaban.

Todo se estaba transmitiendo mientras Gohan solo guardaba la calma, volver a ver a Yugao así le hacía sentirse mal, vieron la desesperación de Gohan por querer salvar la vida de la Anbu, vieron como enfrentó a Sarutobi para irse a enfrentar a Yagura, el como podía volar, como había matado a tres Ninjas sin tentarse el corazón, Inoichi había bloqueado el recuerdo de Kale desnuda, Siii transmitiendo para ver lo bueno que fue al ayudar a todos los del pueblo y así encontrando a las Uzumakis.

Llegó lo que todos estaban esperando, enfrente de Gohan estaba el ejército de Yagura y el mismo mencionando, lo que se mostró tenía a todos congelados, si no que muertos del miedo, un niño un maldito niño de 12 años siendo Gennin había pulverizado a todo un ejército y a un Jinchuriki, ver esa batalla hizo que los Nueve novatos empezarán a tenerle respetó, incluso Sasuke, un poco, pero le tiene respeto, Inoichi estaba por salir de la mente de Gohan, pero algo se lo impedía, Gohan empezó a sudar por alguna extraña razón, de pronto todos vieron algo que les heló la sangre, los mormullos que se escuchaban en toda la arena cesaron rápido, como si no hubiera nadie.

Ahí estaba Gohan, frente a un ser verde con lo que parecía lunares negros, Inoichi trataba de salir de la mente de Gohan pero no podía, lo que veían todos era muy diferente al Gohan que hacía sentado ahí, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos color turquesa, su musculatura era mayor, un aura dorada lo cubría, incluso se podían ver rayos salir de la aura, su vestimenta toda demacrada daba a entender que estaba teniendo una batalla muy dura, sangre por casi todo su cuerpo, enfrente de el, aquel ser parecía tener miedo.

-"¿Q-Que rayos es eso?"- Pregunto Naruto a nadie en específico, era obvio que ese era Gohan, pero la criatura que volaba hacia el cielo ¿quien rayos era?

-"Ese sigue siendo Gohan ¿No?, ¿Por qué se ve así?"- Pregunto Ino a los demás.

-"Nadie sabe nada de él, no hagas preguntas que no responderemos Ino"- Le respondió un Shikamaru algo molesto por ver cómo alguien de su edad era superior a todo ser vivo en el mundo.

Casi nadie podía salir de su impresión, Anko y Kurenai habían sentido felicidad y agradecimiento hacia Gohan cuando vieron que había cumplido la promesa de matar a Yagura, pero al ver esas infantes de ahora, las tenían en Shock.

En la transmisión se podía ver cómo aquel ser se regenera partes de su cuerpo tras recibir un ataque de Gohan, después se veía como Gohan de un golpe le hizo vomitar a una persona, todos se asqueroso por eso, una mujer había salido de esa criatura y después cambio de forma, se empezó hacer más grande a tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar, después se mostró como Gohan hablaba con un rubio cenizo, después se vio como dos ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo provocando una enorme destrucción de la zona.

En ese choque de energías, se podía ver claramente como aquel ser estaba ganando, pero depronto y para sorpresa y terror de los Ninjas presentes vieron como usaba el Shimon, sus músculos se incrementaron así termino con el ser verde.

Inoichi por fin pudo salir de su mente, se desplomó desmayado, Gohan abrió los ojos, sitio sudor frío bajar por su nuca, en un momento dado se había dormido, así dejando sus memorias vagar libremente.

Nadie decía nada, todo estaba callado, Sarutobi fue quien rompió aquel silencio.

-"Muy bien, pueblo de Konoha, así como Ninjas de ella, me es grato decir, que este Gennin de Nombre Son Gohan, es ahora parte de la villa, su perdón conllevó al logro de matar a Yagura por haber cometido homicidio contra una Anbu de la Villa, también me agrada comunicar que a partir de hoy, estas tres mujeres"- Señaló a Umi, Akane y Hikari -" se incorporarán a Konoha, ellas provienen del Clan que se creía hasta hace poco extinto clan Uzumaki, así, por último, el Clan "Son" y el clan "Uzumaki", son oficialmente parte de la aldea"- Kale abrazo a Gohan, estaba feliz por el y las demás -" Por Cierto, la hermosa señorita que abraza a Gohan-Kun, es su novia, así que no se metan con ella ni con las demas, el tiene la autorización de poder ejercer la fuerza contra quienes quieran pasarse de la raya, es todo por Hoy, pueden retirarse"- Kale estaba que hechaba humo sin mencionar su fuerte sonrojo, Sarutobi le dio sus pertenencias a Gohan y se retiró de ahí, llevándose a Inoichi al Hospital siendo cargado por otros dos Ninjas.

Poco a poco se fueron todos los aldeanos así como algunos Ninjas, aún que la verdad no querían hacerlo, ver a ese Gennin era como ver a un Dios.

Los 9 Novatos estaban ahí, en sus propios pensamientos, los líderes de clanes igual estaban ahí, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Anko seguían también ahí, Gohan seguía siendo abrazado ahora no solo por Kale si no por las cuatro.

-"Ese Gaki..."- Por algún motivo, Anko apretó furiosa su gabardina, Kurenai estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar apretar su vestido.

-"¡GOHAN-NII!"- Grito Naruto llegando al centro de la arena dónde se encontraba el semi Saiyajin.

-"Supongo que quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia ¿eh?, Pero no te olvides de Hime-Sama"- Naruto se sonrojó, Hinata, que había llegado en ese preciso momento, no pudo evitar un enorme sonrojo.

-"¡Hey! Gaki, ¿De verdad es tu novia?, ¿Acaso olvidas a Yugao-Chan?"-;Anko encaró a Gohan, no sabía por qué, pero le hervía la sangre.

-"Anko-San... No, Kale no es mi Novia, ella es mi amiga, además, nunca podría olvidarme de Yugao-Chan"-. Kale apretó el abrazo que le daba a Gohan.

-"Exacto, somos amigos, por ahora"- Dijo sin vergüenza Kale.

Anko estaba por hablar, pero Kurenai le agarro su hombro para que no dijera mas, podía ver la cara de Kurenai, también se sentía furiosa, pero no sabían por qué rayos.

-"Bueno... Tengo una última cosa que hacer antes de que acabe el día, necesito que todos ustedes me acompañen, ustedes también por favor"- Gohan se refería a los líderes de clanes, Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Chōza, Inoichi por el momento se encontraba indispuesto.

-"¿Que es eso que tiene que hacer Gohan?, Oh, no me digas que..."- Jiraiya estaba por decir más de la cuenta.

-"Así es Jiraiya-San, pero vámonos de aquí, tengo que hacer esto hoy"- Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a seguirlo, pasaron dos horas y llegaron a un, donde había un hermoso lago.

Gohan sacó la cápsula de la máquina de Gravedad, al activarla, la mayoría quedo impresioanda, Gohan subio a ella, ya dentro, fue a su habitación al armario y sacó el cojín con las esferas, tomo la carta de Dende y salió con los demás, todos podían ver qué Gohan llevaba consigo un cojín rojo con esferas narajas con estrellas dentro de cada una, Gohan las puso en el suelo y se sentó en posición de loto, sacó la carta dorada y la empezó a leer bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-"Gohan-Nii, ¿Que son esas esferas?"- Pregunto Naruto curioso y en cuclillas enfrente de las esferas y de Gohan.

-"Estás son las esferas del dragón, pueden cumplir cualquier deseo que pidas"- Todos alzaron sus cejas y empezaron a reír.

-"Estás loco Gaki"- Dijo Tsume riendo.

-"Ya lo verán"- Gohan no dejo de leer la carta mientras hablaba, ya había comprendido como hacer el procedimiento -" Anko-San, Kurenai-San, podrían traer el cuerpo de Yugao por favor"- Kurenai y Anko se miraron y dieron un asentimiento, se fueron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-"¿Que planeas Gaki? Esa Anbu ya está muerta, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que velar y enterrarla"- Gohan alzó los hombros retandolo importancia a las palabras de Chōza.

-"Se podría llevar una sorpresa Chōza-San"- Gohan empezó a concentrar su Ki en sus manos, todos podían ver cómo salia una luz blanca que se dirigía a las esferas, de pronto esa luz se volvió amarilla, como el aura que habían visto en la transmisión, las esferas empezaron a brillar con intensidad, hacían un ruido, como si algo quisiera salir de ellas -"Naruto, Jiraiya, por favor pongan su mano en mi espalda, van a sentir un poco de cansancio al hacerlo"- Jiraiya y Naruto aceptaron, pusieron sus manos en la espalda de Gohan, al contacto los dos sintieron como si algo les quitará su chakra, las esferas dejaron de recibir esa luz que expulsaba Gohan -" Muy bien terminamos, Gracias Otouto, Jiraiya-San"- Gohan se paró y en ese momento, Anko y Kurenai llegaron -" Esto que voy hacer, mantenganlo en secreto"- Todos se quedaron confundidos. -"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan empezó a elevar su Ki de golpe, su cabello cambio de negro a Rubio, hubo un segundo grito para terminar su transformación, su aura dorada estaba presenté, la presión de tal poder que emanaba daba una sensación de terror para todos los presentes, pero varias Kunoichis no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por su apariencia, entre ellas estaba Ino, Kurenai, Anko y Tsume, sin mencionar que Kale y Akane estaban de la misma forma, Gohan apunto su mano derecha a las esferas y de ahí salió una bola que parecía un sol diminuto, cubrió las esferas y empezaron a irradiar una luz muy cegadora, volvió a su forma base y la presión se había ido "- Terminé "- Dijo Gohan volteando a ver al cuerpo inerte de Yugao.

La tomo en sus Brazos, la Podía cargar sin esfuerzos aún siendo pequeño a comparación de ella.

-"¡Hóng shénlóng! Sal de ahí y cumple nuestros deseos"- Exclamó Gohan.

Las esferas empezaron a parpadear ferozmente hasta que el brillo dejó de parpadear, para que así la luz que emanaban se quedará quieta, el cielo ya obscuro, empezó s tornarse de un negro completo que bloqueaba las estrellas, algo empezó a salir de las esferas, parecía un rayo a la inversa, en vez de caer, subía al cielo, poco a poco se podía observar que tomaba la forma de algo enorme.

Al terminar de salir, aquella vislumbrante luz dorada, dejó ver a un enorme dragón Chino de color rojo flotando por todo el cielo, aquel dragon se podía ver más allá de Konoha.

-"¡U-UN... D-D-DRAGON!"- Grito eufóricamente Sakura, debían aceptar que era intimidante, varios callerón de senton, otros lo veían con asombro, con Gohan ahí, de espaldas a todos, era como ver a alguien inalcanzable, su espalda, era algo que tendrían que acostumbrar a ver.

-"Kami-Sama, Eh me aquí, su poder me ah dado la libertad de poder cumplir un total de 4 deseos, Ahora, dígame sus deseos"- El enorme dragón hablo, hablo y...

-"¡HABLOOOOOO!"- Gritaron todos en asombro.

-"Hóng Shénlóng, revive a todas las personas de buen corazón e inocentes, que el ejercito de Yagura y el mismo provocaron"- Pidió su deseo Gohan.

-"Eso es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir"- Los ojos rojos del dragón se iluminaron -" Listo Kami-Sama, eh cumplido con su deseo"- Todos se quedaron viendo en confusión, ¿habrá sido cierto eso de que revivió a la gente?

Se escucho un leve quejido donde estaba Gohan, todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba parado Gohan cargando el cuerpo de Yugao, de pronto algo que no creían jamás, fue visto por todos, la mano derecha de Yugao se movió, así como sus pies.

-"¿Q-Que...? ¿Donde... Estoy?"- Se preguntó así misma Yugao, abrió lento los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera negra, poco a poco abrió más los ojos hasta poder apreciar un rostro conocido.

-"Yugao-Chan..."- Dijo Gohan tan dócil y Suavemente.

En ese momento Yugao recordó todo, el como habían peleado contra Yagura, como la había herido de muerte, como vio a Gohan llegar con ellos antes de desmayarse, el como al llegar a un campo cerró sus ojos y solo escuchaba la desesperación de Gohan por reanimarla, sabía que había muerto, pero... ¿Por qué está viva?, Sin querer saber más, Yugao abrazo a Gohan, quién correspondió el abrazo, todo esto visto por los demas y algunas mujer celosas.

-"P-Pero... ¿Cómo?"- Pregunto en Shock Shikaku, seguido por los demás.

-"Les dije que las esferas cumplen el deseo que pidas, en este momento, lo que deseé se cumplió, todos los que murieron durante esa guerra Civil, revivieron"- Todos se quedaron callados, ya no sabían por qué rayos se sorprendían, viniendo de Gohan, todo era posible.

Yugao se aferraba de Gohan, escucho su relato, eso significaba que el había hecho los imposible para traerla de vuelta, entonces eso significa que...

-"(El me ¿ama?)"- Fue el pensamiento de Yugao, sus lágrimas salían como un grifo abierto.

-"¡Yugao-Chan!"- Dijeron al unísono Kurenai y Anko, para abalanzarse hacia Yugao y Gohan, los cuatro callerón, era un abrazo grupal con mocos incluidos, excepto por Gohan que solo sonreía.

Un pensamiento maligno surgió de uno de los presentes, uno donde podría cumplir sus ambiciones, su venganza, su objetivo de vida, su sueño, lentamente, Sasuke Uchiha, se puso delante de todos.

-"Deseo ser el Shinobi más fuerte que existe"- Más que un deseo, parecía una orden, los que sabían el oscuro pasado del Uchiha solo se tensaron, Kakashi le callo la boca, pero ya era tarde, el deseo ya había sido pronunciado.

Sasuke tenía esa maldita sonrisa que Gohan detestaba, una sonrisa que se le borraría en menos de 5 segundos.

-"No puedo concederte tu deseo, Kami-Sama, a parte de otros dos, son a los únicos que se me permite cumplir sus deseos"- Dijo Hóng Shénlóng.

Cómo había previsto Gohan, Sasuke había dejado atrás esa sonrisa y la remplazo por una de total enfado.

-" Lamentó decirles, que solo yo, Naruto y Jiraiya, somos los únicos que pueden pedir deseos, así que, vamos, ¿quién más quiere desear algo ambicioso?"- Pregunto Gohan, Jiraiya y Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos.

-"¿De verdad puedo pedir un deseo?"- Preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-"Claro que sí, pero antes de eso, Anko-San, quiero terminar mi deuda contigo, ¿Hay algo que quieras pedir?"- Anko levantó su mirada, se podía ver cómo lágrimas de felicidad por volver a ver a su amiga resbalan por sus mejillas, lo pensó por un rato, hasta que supo que pedir, era algo que la había marcado por siempre.

-"Gohan... ¿Cres que ese dragón pueda quitarme esta marca que tengo?"- Anko mostró un tipo de tatuaje en su cuello, empezando casi la espalda.

-"Claro que sí Anko-San, Hóng Shénlóng, deseo que le quites esa marca a Anko-San"- Los ojos del dragón brillaron.

-"Listo Kami-Sama, ¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo?"- Pregunto el Dios dragón rojo.

Gohan, Kurenai y Yugao podían ver cómo aquella marca había desaparecido, Anko se sintió un poco débil, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien ¡Joder! Incluso empezó a llorar, Abrazo a Gohan en llanto, una y otra vez, Anko le repetía a Gohan "Gracias" el solo acarició su cabello.

-"Otouto, Jiraiya-San, si quieren pedir algo, son libres de hacerlo"- solo quedaban dos deseos, Naruto y Jiraiya se quedaron pensando.

-"Sabes que Gohan, yo estoy bien así por ahora"- Dijo Jiraiya.

-"Gohan-Nii, ya se que desear"- Le dijo Naruto a un Gohan sonriente, se podía ver cómo Akane, Kale e Ino trataban de despegar a Anko, Kurenai y Yugao de Gohan.

-"Entonces pídelo Otouto, algo que debes de saber, es que tu deseo debe de estar bien planteado"- Naruto asintió, su deseo era simple, sin ambiciones, sin bien propio, como los deseos de su Nii-San.

-"Hóng Shénlóng, deseo que todos los que hayan muerto durante el ataque del Kyubi hace 10 años revivan"- Gohan se tenso, ahora como le decía a su Otouto que el Dragón no podía revibir a alguien después de un año de la muerte.

-"Es un deseo muy Fácil"- Los ojos del dragón brillaron -" Está listo"- Terminó el dragón.

Gohan estaba en Shock, podría deducir que eso haya podido ocurrir, debido al poder que le dio al dragón, pero entonces eso significa que...

-"Hóng Shénlóng, deseo que todos los que reviviste por el deseo de Naruto aparezcan aquí"- Le dijo Naruto al Dios Dragón Rojo.

-"Está bien Kami-Sama"- Gohan aún no se acostumbraba que el dragon le dijera Kami-Sama, los ojos del dragón brillaron cumpliendo el último deseo, de pronto, cientos de Ninjas habían aparecido en el claro, todos confundídos, y viendo a todos lados "- Kami-Sama, me retiro, ¿Disperso las esferas?"- Pregunto Hóng Shénlóng.

-"No, déjalas aquí"- Le dijo Gohan.

-"Muy bien Kami-Sama, estaré disponible en un año, nos vemos"- se despidió el Dragon volviendo a las esferas, estás se pusieron de un color grisáceo.

Gohan se separó de las Kunoichis, Tomo las esferas y rápido fue a guardarlas en su lugar, cerró la máquina y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

Habían muchos Ninjas y Kunoichis, así como Jóvenes y Niños, además de unos cuantos bebés, Naruto estaba sorprendido, de verdad había funcionado, todos los Jounin estaban orgullosos de el, había pedido algo que muy bueno aún que la aldea lo ah tratado como la peor basura.

-"Creo que ahora sí nos metimos en un enorme problema"- Dijo Gohan.

Jiraiya veía a todos los Shinobis, así como civiles y bebés, los bebés fueron cargados por varios ninjas aún confundídos, Los Jounin sensei y líderes de clanes se pusieron a explicar todo, era una maldita locura lo que decian, pero no les quedaba más que aceptar la idea, todos sabían que habían muerto, pero ahora... Estaban vivos.

-"N-No... Puede ser"- Dijo Jiraiya tembloroso, ahí enfrente de el, ya hacia un rubio alto, parecido a Naruto, junto a él, una mujer de pelo rojizo con vestido verde lo abrazaba de su brazo, se veían igual de confundidos, Jiraiya Se calló de senton.

-"S-Sen... S-S-Sensei..."- Quién tartamudeo peor que Hinata, fue nada más que Kakashi, estaba más que estupefacto... El pobre desgraciado se desmayó.

Tanto el hombre como la mujer voltearon a ver al quién los menciono, ahí estaba un peliplateado en el suelo pastoso desmayado, de igual manera pudieron ver a un hombre alto de Cabello Blanco.

-"¡¿J-Jiraiya-S-Sensei?!"- Pregunto el Rubio igualmente en shock.

-"Ji-Jiraiya-San"- Dijo la mujer pelirroja soltando el brazo del hombre para tratar de tocar al hombre de cabellera blanca, debería ser una alucinación del otro mundo y... ¡No!, Lo había tocado y sus dedos podían sentir el cuerpo del piliblanco.

Varios Ninjas voltearon a ver al Hombre de cabellera Rubia, Ahí estaba el que fuera su más grande idolo Ninja en sus tiempos, el Kiiroi Senkō:(Relámpago Amarillo), el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y junto a él estaba Akai Chishio no Habanero:(La Habanera Sangrienta), Kushina Uzumaki, su esposa.

Ante esto, todos los resucitados parecieron festejar, Minato y Kushina no sabían cómo rayos es que estaban vivos, al parecer ellos dos fueron los últimos en aparecer en el claro, Gohan veía esto con interés, y más por qué podía sentir un enorme chakra incluso más grande que el de Yagura y Jiraiya juntos, pero algo que también tenía, es que se sentía una presencia maligna en el, era parecido a Naruto en todos los sentidos, podía asegurar que es su padre, podía ver las caras de todos los Jounin que conocía, incluso los líderes de clanes estaban que no se la creían, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron de unos cuantos, los Gennin solo observaban esto cómo algo grandioso, ahí estaba el Cuarto Hokage, Naruto había pedido algo que nadie se esperó.

-" Entonces mis padres..."- Kurenai no pudo terminar de decir nada, enfrente de ella un hombre y una mujer con chalecos tácticos le estaban viendo sorprendidos.

-"Kure-Chan..."- Dijo la mujer, Kurenai parecía caminar bajo un tipo de trance, le resbalaban lágrimas, se lazo hacia los dos para abrazarlos.

-"Wow... Algo me dice que el deseo de Naruto fue un bien para toda la aldea... Aún que no puedo quitarme la sensación que esto traerá más problemas..."- Gohan estaba escéptico, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-"Gohan-Kun... No sé cómo y no me importa mucho... Pero muchas gracias por traerme de vuelta"- Le dijo Yugao, quién tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿No te importa?, Hubieras visto como se puso cuando te vio morir, era una fiera, encaró a Hokage-Sama, derrotó a Yagura y su ejército... Además te trajo a la vida... Y ¿No te importa como?"- Anko la cuestiono, Gohan le sonrió a Yugao al ver que volteó a verlo, quería decirle algo a Gohan.

-"Después Hablaremos de eso Yugao-Chan, tenemos un problema y una enorme explicación de lo que acaba de suceder"- Dijo Gohan, ahora viendo hacia los cientos de Ninjas.

-" ¡Jiraiya-San!, ¡¿Donde esta mi hijo?!"- Pregunto Kushina a Jiraiya.

-"E-E-El... "- Fue callado por una voz gritona.

-"¡WOW! ES EL YONDAIME HOKAGE, SOY SU MÁS GRANDE FAN, USTED ES MI EJEMPLO A SEGUIR, CUANDO CRESCA QUIERO SER IGUAL A USTED"- Ahí estaba Naruto enfrente de Minato Namikaze, su más grande idolo, su ejemplo a seguir.

-"Tranquilo, es un gusto conocerte..."- Minato hizo una pausa para que Naruto le dijera su Nombre.

-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki"- Ahí, en ese momento, ese nombre, ese cabello, esos ojos, esa posible edad.

-"N-N-N-Naru... "- Tartamudeo el Yondaime, Kushina, quién escucho al pequeño rubio, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo.

Sus rostros reflejaban lo estupefactos que estaban, Kushina empezó a derramar lágrimas aún con su rostro sin emoción alguna, era como ver a un titere sacar lágrimas.

Minato temblaba, acercaba lentamente su mano hacía Naruto, el pequeño rubio estaba algo incómodo, ¿por qué la mujer de cabello rojizo estaba llorando?, No lo sabía, y eso sumándole el ver al Yondaime tembloroso después de revelar su nombre, lo tenía algo preocupado ¿Había hecho algo mal?.

-"N-N-Naru..."- Fue un susurro el que dio Kushina, su rostro mostró una ligera sonrisa, pero parecía algo amarga -"¡NARU-CHAN!"- Grito Kushina lanzándose contra Naruto, los dos callerón al pasto, se sintió algo pesado caer al suelo, Kushina abrazaba a Naruto con mucho cariño y fuerza... Sobre todo fuerza.

Minato, quien salió de su estupebor, se puso de cuclillas y abrazo tanto a Naruto como a Kushina.

-"O-O-Oigan... ¿Q-Q-Que están H-Haciendo"- Pregunto Naruto a los dos.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo seguían abrazándose, era un abrazo cálido para Naruto, no sabía el por qué se sentía tan bien, tan confortante, Jiraiya se puso enfrente de la vista de Naruto.

-"Gaki... Ellos, son... Tus padres"- Jiraiya había soltado la más enorme bomba emocional en Naruto.

_"¡¿E-Eh,..!?" - Fue más un susurro que otra cosa, fue casi audible, Naruto parecía haber entrado en un coma, el pobre tenía muchos sentimientos a flor de piel.

Gohan estaba algo preocupado por el cómo tomaría la noticia Naruto, y por como no demostraba nada su rostro, su preocupación aumento, poco a poco se fue acercando a el, las chicas lo veían muy atentas, Gohan estaba Captando la atención de todos los presentes, llegó con su "Otouto" se puso en cuclillas y le agarro el hombro, Naruto pareció reaccionar, vio a Gohan enfrente de el, su "Nii-San" le dio una sonrisa.

-"Puedes Llorar"- Tras esas simples dos palabras, Naruto reaccionó totalmente en llanto, abrazo a Minato y Kushina, mientras, Gohan era un expectador de todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo un día.

Se alejó de ellos, se fue donde Kakashi estaba desmayado, Se quedó aún lado de el, esperaría a que todo pasará, eran muchas sorpresas por un día, y sobre todo muchas emociones, aún tenía un gran problema, su poder se había hecho más grande al pasar las horas, su cola quería salir, parecía que ya no tenía control sobre ella, pero Gohan no se inmutaba ante eso.

-"Mi padre tendrá mucho papeleo e informes por hacer gracias a ti, pero debo admitir, que tú presencia puede ser para un enorme bien, no solo en la villa, si no, en todas las naciones"- Asuma se puso a un lado de Gohan, este le sonrió.

-"Gracias Asuma-San, espero que así sea, solo eh visto poco de este mundo, pero puedo asegurar que en varias ocasiones, se ah podido ver un holocausto"- Asuma asintió, ese niño si que era alguien especial tanto física como mentalmente.

-"Oye Gaki, si deseas, alguna noche puedo hacerte compañía, piénsalo"- Tsume parecía coquetear con Gohan, el pobre Semi Saiyajin se sonrojo un poco, solo asintió avergonzado.

-"Espero que estés listo para el nuevo interrogatorio que te hará el consejo"- Dijo Jiraiya llegando con Asuma y Gohan, Tsume se retiró de ahí, para retomar su lugar con los demás.

-"Descuide Jiraiya-San, Todo a su tiempo"- Gohan veía la imagen de Naruto con sus padres abrazándose, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, Anko, Yugao, Akane, Kale e Ino pudieron notar su mirada triste -"(Todo a su tiempo)"- Pensó una vez más Gohan.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- Le contesto Jiraiya.

-"Si..."- Fue todo lo que dijo Gohan, su mirada se veía muy triste, no podía dejar de sentir esas ganas de llorar, pero a pesar de querer hacerlo con todas sus ganas, su orgullo de Saijayin se lo impidió.


	7. Capitulo 6: Conflictos de Poder (Avance)

Capitulo 6:

"Conflictos de Poder"

(Avance)

Aún con las ganas de querer llorar, volteo a ver al ninja de cabello plateado, sin pensarlo y por curiosidad, empezó a picar su mejilla, el peli plateado empezaba a despertar bajo los constantes piquetes que le daba Gohan con su dedo, el Semi Saiyajin dejo de molestarlo y concentro su vista enfrente, se había metido en un gran problema, no era que no pudiera resolverlo, pero de solo pensar en lo que aquel "Consejo" diría sobre todo esto, le cansaba.

-"Deja de pensar tanto, igual, nadie puede vencerte Gaki, el consejo tendrá que tragarse su enojo y meterse sus ideas por dónde..."- Jiraiya quería entablar una conservación con Gohan, además de querer adiesmar esa expresión de tristeza, pero antes de terminar, alguien lo interrumpió.

-"Ten cuidado Jiraiya"- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-"Sensei... Yo... "- Con una risa nerviosa y frotándose la nuca, retrocedió hasta estar al par de Gohan.

El Sandaime Hokage había llegado junto con sus Anbus personales, el anciano vio de reojo a Gohan, después volteo para ver a quien fue su sucesor en el pasado, más exactos, hace doce años, junto a el, una mujer de cabello color rojizo, dos leyendas de Konoha, eso lo asombro en demasía, había presenciado varias firmas de chakra, dos de ellas las conocía bien, aún que era imposible que fueran ellos, aún así, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaban los dos, su vista reflejo un dejé de preocupación.

Varios Ninjas del casi extinto Clan Uchiha estaban ahí, confusos, pero con el temple calmado con el que se les conocía, volteo en todas direcciónes buscando al más joven Uchiha, lo encontró, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado procesando los acontecimientos, tenía sus puños apretados, podía deducir, que fuera lo que lo tenía tan consternado, no era el ver a Ninjas de su clan, es más ni siquiera los estaba viendo, su vista daba a cierto azabache, Son Gohan.

Suspiro algo cansado el tercer Hokage, volvió su vista a Minato y Kushina quienes abrazaban a Naruto.

-"¡Naruto...!"- Exclamó impactado, algo que noto Gohan, Sarutobi estaba preocupado, la irá del Cuarto Hokage era algo que no quería enfrentar.

-"Al parecer no soy el único en problemas, Hokage-sama"- Gohan estaba a su izquierda viendo lo mismo que el viejo mono.

-"Ciertamente, es bueno saber que no soy el único que tendrá que dar explicaciones"- Gohan ladeó la cabeza.

-"Seguramente no se ah dado cuenta, pero aquí, de los dos, es el que tiene más cosas que explicar"- Sarutobi miro a Gohan confundido.

-"No, créeme Gohan-Kun, los dos tenemos muchas cosas que explicar, y mientras más rápido mejor"- Gohan vio a Sarutobi y le sonrió.

-"A Mal paso..."- Dijo Gohan.

-"Darle prisa..."- Concluyó Sarutobi, los dos rieron.

Se podía apreciar el como Naruto dejaba de abrazar a sus Padres, maldición, si tan solo supieran el como se sentía ahora, todos estarían a la defensiva, Irá, Coraje, Tristeza, Venganza, Enojo, todo se mezclaba dentro de Naruto.

La Uzumaki vio a su pequeño niño, le acaricio la mejilla derecha, mientras el rubio mayor le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, una hermosa escena, que por desgracia, fue interrumpida por un sonido y una acción que nadie esperaba.

Naruto, manoteo las manos de ambos, se alejo de ellos, se apreciaba cierta inconformidad en su rostro, que poco tiempo después se torno en furia, frunció el seño en síntoma de irá total.

-"Naruto..."- Gohan fue el primero quién sintió el cambio en su Chakra.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes para llamarse mis padres?"- Pregunto un Naruto con los puños cerrados.

-"¿Q-Que...?"- fue la torpe respuesta en pregunta que dio Kushina Uzumaki ante el estupebor.

-"¡Somos tus padres! Naru..."- Las palabras del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fueron abruptamente silenciadas por su primogénito.

-"¡YO NO TENGO PADRES!"- Ante tal respuesta, Gohan sintió el pique de Chakra maligno que empezó a expulsar de su ser.

-"¡Naruto!"- Exclamó Sarutobi, Jiraiya se colocó al lado de su viejo Sensei, Kakashi despertó justo en el momento en el que Naruto había golpeado las manos de sus padres.

-"¡USTED MISMO ME LO DIJO! ¿¡YA NO RECUERDA!? SIEMPRE QUE LE PREGUNTABA SOBRE MIS PADRES CAMBIABA LA CONVERSACIÓN, SOLO SOY UN HUÉRFANO QUE LO DEJARON A SU SUERTE"- Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a unos afilados, como un demonio, Gohan y varios Ninjas sabían el por qué de su cambio, excepto los Novatos que estaban en Shock, negando a creer aún lo que veían.

-"N-Naru... "- Kushina se tapo su boca al ver cómo caían lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo, su mirada enfurecida y con odio no desaparecía.

-"Es el Kyubi, de alguna manera, está tomando el control en el cuerpo de Naruto, puedo sentir como su Chakra se vuelve maligno y aumenta en volumen y fuerza"- Explicó Gohan al Hokage y al Sannin, ambos abrieron los Ojos a no más poder.

Como si fuera una coincidencia, un manto rojo cubrió a Naruto, sus facciones se volvieron salvajes, sus mejillas adornadas por Bigotes, daba la sensación de tener enfrente a un Zorro al acecho.

-"¡Minato es el Kyubi!"- Grito Jiraiya a su ex alumno.

Kushina y Minato al oír eso, habían caído en cuenta el por qué sucedía eso, cada uno, había puesto un limitante, por así decirlo, para que Naruto o el Kyubi, no pudieran Romper el sello de la Jaula que tenía prisionero al demonio de Chakra, pero ahora que no estaban muertos, esos limitantes, ya no existían, dejando a Naruto a Merced del Kyubi.

-"Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hokage-Sama, formen un solo grupo detrás de mí"- Kakashi fue el primero en recriminarle.

-"¡Estás loco, si el Kyubi sale...!"- Gohan vio a Kakashi muy serio, más del gusto de cualquiera.

-"Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Akane, Kale, Umi, Hikari, Ino, Sakura y Hime-Sama, todas detrás de mí, Los demás ya saben que hacer, nadie está a la par para luchar excepto Jiraiya y Hokage-Sama"- Las mencionadas y los demás hicieron caso, los que no hacía caso fueron los que habían revivido, y bueno, los Uchihas.

-"Naru-chan"- Dijo Kushina acercándose a Naruto.

El mencionado no podía dejar esa faceta de furia total, de su Coxis, se pudo apreciar el como le salían dos colas formadas por el Chakra Rojizo.

-"¡Naruto! Debes controlar la irá que te inculca el Kyubi, ¡Naruto! ¡HIJO!"- Gritó Minato, aquello desencadenó una furia total en Naruto que se lanzó al ataqué, dos Ninjas que no habían acatado la orden salieron a proteger al Yondaime.

Enfrente de Minato y Kushina estaba una de las escenas que en toda su vida nunca imaginaron ver, su hijo estuvo apunto de matarlos dándoles un zarpazo a su cuellos, posiblemente decapitandolos, pero dos kunais estaban interfiriendo con las intenciones del Gennin, dos Ninjas con Chalecos Tácticos fueron los responsables de interrumpír las acciones del Jinchuriky.

Gohan había previsto el ataque mucho antes, no se movió por el simple hecho de que vio a los dos Ninjas moverse, Naruto en su estado podía hacer mucho daño, además, de también provocarse daño.

-"Su cuerpo no tolerará 10 minutos en ese estado, sospecho que si saca una tercera cola, puede ser perjudicial a su salud, y si hablamos de una cuarta... Puede morir o quedar en coma"- Jiraiya dedujo todo eso viendo como la carne de Naruto estaba siendo devorada por el manto rojo que lo cubría.

Naruto indujo más fuerza en su ataqué haciendo retroceder a los Ninjas, seguido, les dio un puñetazo y patada para mandarlos unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, más Ninjas estaban por atacar a Naruto.

Solo se vio un borrón en todas direcciónes, en menos de un segundo, todos los Ninjas cayeron desmayados, y en otros dos, estaban junto a todos los demás, Gohan haciendo alarde de su velocidad fue el responsable de aquello, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que había pasado, Gohan ya estaba enfrente de Naruto.

-"¡QUÍTATE NII-SAN!"- Grito un frenético y consciente Naruto.

-"No"- Fue la simple respuesta que le dio Gohan.

-"¡QUE TE QUITES!"- Naruto quería golpearlo, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero por algún motivo algo lo detenía.

-"Aún eres consciente de lo que haces, eso significa que tú eres quien le está robando el Chakra a ese ser ¿No?"- Naruto no dijo nada, Gohan había deducido algo, que no estaba fuera de la realidad.

-"¡CÁLLATE! DÉJAME ACABAR CON ESOS DOS QUE DICEN SER MIS PADRES, SOLO SE BURLAN DE MI, YA ME HARTÉ DE QUE CREAN QUE SOY ESTUPIDO, UN ESTORBO, UN DEMONIO"- Aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de dolor y furia, Sarutobi, Jiraiya así como Kakashi se sintieron realmente mal, quienes no podían procesar nada en ese momento eran Kushina y Minato, parecía que los dos habían entrado en un estado catatónico.

-"Y solo les estás haciendo ver qué tienen razón, les estás diciendo que es verdad lo que dicen de ti, conozco tu historia, y se que tienes conflictos emocionales, ¡Naruto! Controla esa irá, solo le estás facilitando las cosas a ese Maldito Zorro, ¿Acaso no habías prometido entrenar para patearle el trasero y cerrarle su apestoso hocico?"- Naruto no entendía razones, no quería que nadie más se burlara de el, si el fuera el hijo del héroe de la Aldea, nunca hubiera sido tratado así.

-"Tu... Nii-San, ¿También te burlas de mi? ¿CONOCER MI HISTORIA? ¡NO CONOCES NADA DE MI! ¡ERES IGUAL A TODOS!"- Naruto Salió a toda prisa queriendo hacerle daño a Gohan, mucho daño como fuera posible, no recordaba que tan fuerte era el Semi Saiyajin, así que valiente y furiosamente ataco a quien llamaba Nii-San.

Naruto dio un zarpazo, pero parecía que Gohan fuera un simple Bunshin, los zarpazos solo atravesaban la imagen de Gohan, desesperado, Naruto dio un grito y con ella una tercera cola, Jiraiya y Sarutobi abrieron los ojos, eso no era bueno, Gohan detuvo el siguiente zarpazo de Naruto, dejando inmóvil el brazo derecho del Gennin.

Kushina y Minato Salieron de su estado catatónico, estaban viendo la pelea de su hijo con aquel niño de cabello color azabache, en cualquier momento se moverían para intervenir, cuando vieron la oportunidad, Minato lanzó un extraño Kunai hacia los pies de ambos, Kushina por su lado, de su espalda habían salido cuatro especies de cadenas que iban dirigidas a Naruto.

Los dos mayores pensaron que habían salido victoriosos, pero estaban lejos de tener una victoria, el Kunai había sido repelido con más fuerza por una patada que dio el azabache dejando el Kunai enterrado donde había estado su dueño, y las cadenas, habían sido destruidas como si papel o cristal frágil fueran hechas, Minato apareció en el mismo lugar donde había aventado el Kunai, Sorprendido y confuso vio como las cadenas de su esposa habían sido destruidas con mucha facilidad, "Estupefactos" era la palabra que los describía.

-"Con todo respeto, ¡No se metan!"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan quién los vio directo a los dos, un ceño fruncido se dibujo en los dos mayores.

-"¿¡QUIÉN TE CRES QUE ERES PARA INTERRUMPIR EN AYUDAR A MI HIJO!?"- Grito la Habanera Sangrienta.

Minato no dijo nada, solo lanzó varios Kunai al rededor de Naruto y el azabache, los kunais no habían sido repelidos, una vez seguro de que podía moverse, Minato desapareció de su lugar para aparecer a un lado del azabache, le iba a plantar una patada en su rostro, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió como detenían su pie y lo agarraban con fuerza para salir disparado hacia donde estaba el hombre mayor de cabello blanco llamado Jiraiya.

-"Si te dice que no te metas, ¡No te metas! Ese gaki no es alguien normal"- Jiraiya detuvo el impacto que pudo haber tenido con todos, después de esas palabras Minato vio a su Sensei.

-"¡Pero Jiraiya Sensei! Naruto..."- Antes de que continuará, fue callado por el actual Hokage.

-"Tranquilo Minato, Gohan-Kun debe saber algo que nosotros no, solo debes esperar, Kushina no sabrá esperar y atacará, pero no podrá hacer nada, después de todo tu mismo presenciaste la fuerza y velocidad de Gohan-Kun"- Y era cierto lo que había dicho Sarutobi, Minato no pudo hacer nada ante la velocidad y fuerza del agarre y empuje.

Gohan seguía esquivando y deteniendo los zarpazos y patadas que le daba Naruto, en un leve instante por fin decidió atacar y de un leve puñetazo al estómago del Jinchuriky, hizo que se doblará de dolor.

Hinata tenía un dejé de preocupación, no quería verlos a ellos dos pelear, no entendía que sucedía con su "Naruto-Kun" ese chakra que mostraba y esa actitud no eran de el, no estaba segura ni de si ese seguía siendo su Naruto-Kun.

-"Naruto-Kun..."- Fue el susurro que escucharon las demás Kunoichis.

No sabían que decirle o como actuar, todas estaban igual, todos estos días eran bombas emocionales y cambios drásticos de humor, el culpable de ello tenía nombre y apellido "Son Gohan".

-"Está será la primera y última vez que te diré esto Naruto ¡Cálmate!, Si sigues tomando del chakra de ese Zorro podrías morir, ellos dicen la verdad, son tus padres, tu chakra es la combinación de ellos dos, además, tu padre tiene al mismo inquilino que tú dentro de el"- Aquello dejo con los ojos abiertos a Naruto, no quería creerlo, pero ¡Mierda! las palabras de Gohan sonaban firmes sin deje de mentira, su estómago le dolía como el infierno, su piel no estaba de la mejor forma, trato de calmar todo impulso de sentimientos negativos, alzo un poco la vista y ahí la vio.

Su madre de cabello color rojizo como aquel color carmesí que una vez vio en sus sueños, estaba arrodillada con una cara suplicante y lágrimas en sus ojos, podías deducir lo que decía solo con mirarla "Detente" estaba escrito en su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-"No te atrevas hacerlo"- Una voz resonó dentro de su menté -" Sigue, ellos solo te están engañando, yo conocí a tus padres y no son ellos, solo se burlan de ti, después de todo eso siempre les divierte, hacerte sentir como un estupido, mediocre, un huérfano sin amigos odiado por la aldea donde nació y creció, sigue, sigue y verás de lo que eres capaz de hacer con mi Chakra, sigue, y así... "- Antes de que aquella voz terminará, una segunda voz se escuchó, callando al inquilino de Naruto.

-"Podrás liberarte"- La voz no era de nadie más si no de Gohan, Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿Cómo rayos había entrado a su mente? No lo sabía pero le agradecía mucho por ello -" Te vez patético tratando de hacerle creer que lo ayudarás, Solo estás tratando de liberarte, Naruto es más inteligente y perseverante de lo que crees, además, si se desvía o tratas de hacerle algo, adivina, ¡Yo mismo haré que no caiga en tus redes de mentiras!"- Naruto en el exterior veía a Gohan quién estaba tranquilo, pero con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡DE NUEVO TU! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS!? SAL DE AQUÍ, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ MALDITO HUMANO, JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR Y ME COMERÉ TODO TU CUERPO POR PARTES "- El Kyubi estaba enfadado solo de escuchar la voz de aquel bastardo humano que lo había humillado aquella vez.

-"Ya te lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir, estaré esperando ansioso por verlo, por ahora"- Gohan en el exterior de la mente de Naruto, estaba viéndolo -" Naruto, tranquilizate, no solo tus padres están preocupados, mira a mi izquierda"- Naruto quien veía a Gohan, le hizo caso y ahí vio a un par de hermosos ojos aperlados con mucha preocupación impregnada en ellos -" Hime-Sama está preocupada"- Gohan salió de su menté, ahora solo se centraba en su alrededor y como el manto de chakra que cubría a Naruto desvanecía dos de las tres colas que tenía.

-"Yo... Lo siento, pero... No creo de verdad que ellos sean mis padres..."- Dijo Naruto jadeando por el dolor del golpe de Gohan, seguía de rodillas -"Después de todo el Yondaime es el héroe de Konoha después de haber derrotado al Kyubi, y... "- No pudo decir nada ya que de pronto todo su cuerpo colapso.

-"¡Maldición!"- Dijo Gohan, en un rápido movimiento tomo a Kushina en sus brazos y la llevo hacia donde estaban los demás haciendo que Minato la cargará cuál princesa.

-"¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES!?"- Le gritaron los dos, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo o que Gohan pudiera contestarles, se sintió un pique enorme y abismal de Chakra, este no se sentía más que tenebroso, vil, incluso se sentía la sed de sangre que despedía ese Chakra.

-"Si 4 colas lo matarían, ¿Que pasa si su chakra es de 6 colas Jiraiya?"- Los que entendieron esas palabras abrieron los ojos en preocupación, demasiada preocupación, Minato y Kushina estaban por tomar acción en el asunto, pero una mano los detuvo, Gohan solo veía a Naruto quien su cuerpo se estaba transformando en una especie de zorro con huesos expuestos.

El cuerpo de Naruto parecía cobrar vida sin la consciencia de su dueño, 5 colas aparecieron y con ellas el manto de volvió de un rojo sangre, era obvio lo que sucedía, el color rojo que adornaba el cuerpo de Naruto era su sangre, los huesos de lo que era y se deducía un Zorro le daban un aspecto tenebroso, los que estaban consientes no podían creer lo que veían, era una abominación, los 8 novatos no estaban en mejor estado, Sasuke Uchiha veía con miedo, celos e irá todo ese Chakra que podía sentir salir del cuerpo de Naruto, igualmente varios escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo.

-"Yo me encargaré, El Kyubi tomo el control del cuerpo de Naruto, si sigue mandando más Chakra, podría liberarse por completo"- Ante lo dicho por Gohan, con mas razon Kushina y Minato, estaban por tomar accion, pero una vez mas fueron parados, ahora no por una mano, si no por una onda de calor proveniente del cuerpo del azabache.

-" Sera mejor que no hagan nada mientras Gohan-kun libera su poder"-Fueron las palabras del Sandaime.

-"Una cosa es pelear contra el Yondaime Mizukage y el Sanbi, pero esto..."- Fueron las palabras inconclusas de Kakashi.

-" ¿Aun dudas del poder del Gaki? ¿Kakashi?"- Fueron las palabras de Jiraiya.

Minato y Kushina estaban sin palabras, una, por el enorme Chakra que sentian del niño enfrente de ellos, mas Kushina al ser una Kunoichi Sensor y dos, por las palabras dichas de aquel ninja ciclope de cabello color plateado de nombre Kakashi Hatake ex alumno del Yondaime Hokage.

-"(Este lugar es demasiado interesante, aun que, el poder de ellos no se compara a nadie de estos utlimos años con el que eh peleado, son mas debiles, pero la emocion de pelear con ellos fluye en mi cuerpo, me pregunto ¿De verdad podra morir Naruto?)"- Despues de esos pensamientos, Gohan sin previo aviso, hizo que su aura de ki apareciera en todo su esplendor.

-" ¿¡El tambien es un Jinchuriky!?"- Pregunto Kushina, dejandole las palabras en la boca a su esposo que iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-"¡No! el es alguien único en estos tiempos, alguien sin precedentes, el es un usuario del "KI"- Fue la respuesta de Jiraiya, por primera vez en un rato Kushina y Minato voltearon a ver a todos los demas olvidandose por un momento de la pelea que estaba por empezar.

-"¡Eso es imposible! si el usa el ki, morira apenas unos segundos de haberlo utilizado, el debe de ser un Jinchuriky al igual que Kushina y Naruto, lo que dice es una completa tonteria"- Minato estaba algo exaltado, lo que decian era imposible.

-"AHHHHHHH"- Fue el grito que dio el azabache, su aura azulada empezo a inundarse de rayos, los pequeños truenos que se escuchaban daban a entender que si tocabas esa aura, podrias terminar severamente lastimado.

-"Esa tecnica... esa tecnica es la del Yondaime Raikage ¿Como puede ese Gennin...?"- Minato estaba que no se creia lo que veian sus ojos, esa tecnica era la misma que la del Raikage o eso creia el.

-"No es ninguna tecnica Minato, esa aura es el Ki que expulsa, el enorme poder se tranforma en esos rayos que logras ver, se confunde con la tecnica Raiton del Yondaime Raikage "A"- Quien dijo eso fue el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-"Todo esto es una maldita pesadilla ¿cierto?"- Dijo el menor de los Inuzuka, los demás novatos asintieron a las palabras como estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kiba.

Sin aviso alguno Naruto atacó a Gohan, su velocidad era admirable, salvo para Gohan, de una fuerte patada al cráneo lo mando 20 metros atrás, se veía y escuchaba como chocaba con Árboles, Gohan desapareció de la vista de todos, de nuevo una patada ahora en la espalda de Naruto lo hizo llegar a donde estaban los demás, antes de que impactara, Gohan se puso delante de ellos, había detenido a Naruto solo con su palma.

Furioso, Naruto dio un zarpazo que conecto en la mejilla de Gohan, pero no había pasado nada, ni siquiera un milímetro había movido al azabache, Gohan solo levanto un poco a Naruto para darle un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que grupo fuertemente, se estaba retorciendo del dolor ante la vista de ahorror, estupefaccion y admiración de todos.

-"¡Q-Que... Poder!"- Dijo difícilmente Jiraiya, anteriormente solo había visto poco del poder del Gaki.

-"Lo venció..."- Dijo Kakashi viendo como Naruto se retorcía y poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

Nadie decía nada, Sarutobi tenía una cara sería, analista, estaba preocupado, por Naruto, si, pero estaba más preocupado por aquel niño que tenía enfrente, era una amenaza, si tomara el camino del mal, con tanto poder no podrían siquiera hacer algo.

Naruto se recompuso ante la mirada penetrante de Gohan, aún que sabiendo varias cosas, Gohan sabía que era el Kyubi quien estaba haciendo todo esto, el Kyubi vio a Gohan y dio un gruñido, abrió la boca y enfrente de ella se estaba formando una Bola negruzca que tomaba en ciertos instantes un color morado negro.

-"GOHAN NO DEJES QUE TERMINE"- Grito con pánico Sarutobi.

-"SI DEJAS QUE LANZE ESE ATAQUE PODRÍAMOS MORIR"- Ese había sido Minato, pero Gohan solo sonrió.

Gohan no dijo nada, Minato estaba por dar la orden de retirada, habían muchos ninjas inconcientes, pero en eso, vieron como el azabache estiró su mano a un costado de el, de su mano se empezó a formar una esfera de color amarilla, después se torno azul, creció y creció, era como ver el cielo en la palma del azabache.

-"¡Ra... Rasengan...!"- Dijo Minato Estupefacto, Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban igual, era cierto que se parecía a cierta técnica, pero no, solo era una Ráfaga de Ki moldeada como una enorme esfera.

El Kyubi había cargado por completo la Bijudama, la lanzó con mucha cólera hacia Gohan, cuando vieron el ataque ser dirigido hacía ellos sus ojos se cerraron completamente, solo 4 personas estaban con los ojos abiertos, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya y Sarutobi.

Gohan, al ver qué el ataque estaba por darle, solo dirigió la esfera hacia sus dos manos para concentrarla y empujarla con todo lo que tenía.

-"HAAAAAAAAA"- Fue el grito que dio Gohan, su aura se volvió más grande, de su espalda baja se mostró una cola, nadie había visto eso, solo estaban concentrados en las técnicas, la de Gohan había ganado fácilmente, su técnica dio de lleno al Zorro, cuando la técnica fue deshecha, ya no había rastros de la transformación.

Solo se podía apreciar a un Naruto en un estado deplorable, su piel había sido quemada como si la técnica Katon más poderosa le hubiera impactado directo, su cabello rubio permanecía, su rostro al parecer había sido el menos afectado, Gohan se acercó rápidamente, sus latidos eran lentos, pero estaba vivo, saco una semilla del ermitaño y la puso en su boca, pero Naruto no la masticaba ni tragaba.

Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya y Sarutobi, fueron los siguientes en reaccionar e ir a ver a Naruto, nadie más se acercaba, estaban temerosos de que "Aquello" volviera a suceder.

-"¡NARU-CHAN!"- Grito preocupada Kushina arrebatando el cuerpo de su hijo al azabache, veía las heridas, laceraciones y quemaduras graves que tenía en casi todo su cuerpo, el Chakra del Kyubi no hacía nada para sanar a Naruto, y era obvio que no lo haría, el bastardo estaba muy furioso.

-"No está masticando o tragando la semilla"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan, inmediatamente y esperando lo que iba a suceder, sintió un golpe en su estómago seguido de otro en su mandíbula, salvo que esté había sido golpeado con una esfera azulada, que sintió como quería rasgarle la piel, sin embargo no sucedió más que un empuje que hizo que se golpeara la espalda con un árbol.

El Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze había golpeado a Gohan en un acto de irá reprimida, los presentes que estaban de por sí en shock, ahora lo estaban más, excepto Varias chicas que se preocuparon por lo que habían visto hacerle el Yondaime al azabache.

-"Buen golpe"- Fue lo que escucho Minato a sus espaldas, volteo rápido, y ahí estaba el azabache, como si nada, ni un maldito rasguño a su ropa más que un poco de tierra.

Minato no dijo nada y procedió a volver atacar al azabache, Kushina veía esto, era lo que se merecía aquel bastardo Gennin por dejar en tan mal estado a su pequeño, el rubio mayor concentro una cantidad enorme en el golpe que estaba por darle al azabache en su quijada, pero su puño fue interceptado por la palma del mismo Gennin, se sintió un cierto temblor diminuto, el golpe de verdad que habría matado a cualquier Ninja de Rango Gennin o Chunnin.

Gohan solo apretó el puño de Minato en su palma, se escuchó un leve crujido, la mirada de Gohan era muy sería, demasiado a decir verdad, Kushina abrió la boca de Naruto y saco aquella semilla que le había dado el azabache, no sabía lo que era, pero no sé arriesgaría de que fuera algo venenoso.

-"Esa semilla puede salvarle la vida a Naruto, pero debido a su lento ritmo cardíaco, lamento decir que el no puede hacer ningún movimiento, Kushina-San, en cuanto a usted Yondaime Hokage-Sama, si no deja de retarme a una pelea, aceptaré gustoso el combate"- Minato estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del niño, pero le era imposible, era como sentir la fuerza de cierta Sannin Rubia.

-"Naruto-Kun... "- Se escucho la voz tierna y muy preocupada de una niña, Hinata había llegado a dónde estaba su amado rubio.

-"Hime-Sama, que bueno que estás aquí, toma la semilla de las manos del Kushina-San"- Hinata sin titubear, estaba por hacer lo que el azabache le había dicho, pero la mirada penetrante de la madre de su Naruto, le daba mucho miedo.

-"Y-Yo... Yo... "- Era lo único que podía decir Hinata ante la mirada de odio total y repudió de la pelirroja.

-"Bien, ustedes dos... "- Dijo Gohan haciendo una pausa -" ¡YA ME HARTARON!"- Su aura de ki acompañada con sus rayos, de nuevo estaba presente, con todo y Minato aún sosteniéndolo de su puño, aparecieron donde estaba Kushina, Gohan la tomo de la mano y la lanzó lejos junto a Minato, los dos chocaron en un impacto contra varios árboles.

-"¡GOHAN!"- Dijo exasperado Jiraiya por el comportamiento del Gaki.

-"¡CÁLLATE! YA ME TIENEN HARTÓ ESOS DOS CON SU SOBREPROTECCIÓN"- Le gritó Gohan al Sannin de los sapos -"Hime-Sama, toma está semilla "- Saco otra semilla de entre su cinturón -" Masticala, hazla papilla, y cuando sientas que está completamente molida, acerca tus labios a los de tu Naruto-Kun, haz que coma esa semilla, Te lo encargo"- Fueron las palabras del Azabache que salió a la acción dejando a Hinata muy sonrojada.

Hinata tímidamente ante la mirada de todos los presentes llevo la semilla a su boca, la masticó y la dejo como si fuera papilla, tal como le había dicho Gohan, con aún más timidez, se acercó al cuerpo de Naruto, se agachó y con toda delicadeza tomo la cabeza de su Naruto-Kun, sonrojada a más no poder se fue acercando a los labios de Naruto, estaba por darle un beso... "UN BESO" su primer beso está a dos o tal vez a un centímetro de distancia, sin poder más y para salvar la vida de su amado rubio, tomo el coraje suficiente y unió sus labios con los de si Naruto, la sensación fue indescriptible para la princesa del Byakugan, se había perdido en ese momento mágico para ella, pero fue sacada de su aturdimiento cuando escucho un árbol caer, la semilla hecha papilla que tenía en su boca fue introducida en la boca de Naruto y de un, por así decirlo, soplido, la semilla viajó al estómago de Naruto, Hinata estaba por separar sus labios de Naruto, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, y si, su lado "Pervertido" fue cuando apareció, introdujo su lengua explorando la boca de su amado, el sentir la lengua del rubio la hacia sentir algo indescriptible.

-"Hime-Sama..."- Fueron las palabras de un Gohan con los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina a un lado -" Creo que ya... Esta bien Naruto"- Los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos a todo lo que podía, su estupebor no cabía en el, había tenido su "primer beso" con la princesa del Byakugan, solo olvidemos aquel beso... Accidental con el Uchiha, para Naruto ese era su primer beso, ese beso que había guardado para su "Sakura-Chan", por cierto, la mencionada, había sentido cierta opresión en su pecho, sintió como si algo le fuese rebatado.

-"¡P-PERDON!"- Grito avergonzada Hinata.

-"Tranquila... solo, dale un poco de espacio a tu novio Hime-Sama"- Naruto y Hinata vieron hacia otro lado ante las palabras de Gohan -"Así que, Naruto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, además necesitas explicaciones y disculpas, yo necesito hacer lo mismo, Hokage-Sama, ¿Usted que opina?"- Gohan veía al Sandaime con un temple inquebrantable.

-"Me rindo, Gohan-Kun, mañana hablaremos de todo esto, por ahora, ¡Anbus!"- Dijo el Hokage haciendo que aparecieran 6 individuos -"Quiero tres escuadrones que ayuden a los Ninjas caídos, además de que formen un campamento mientras encontramos como acomodarlos"- Sarutobi hizo un ademán con la mano para que uno de los Anbus se acercarán, le hablo al oído susurrando -" A los Uchihas por ahora es mejor tenerlos bajo mucha vigilancia, no digan nada sobre su clan, mañana en la mañana se hablara de ello, por ahora solo digan que es un protocolo que deben seguir"- Termino de hablar Sarutobi ante un asentamiento de cabeza del Anbu -" Todos los demás, a sus respectivas tareas y casas, Naruto, ¿podrías alojar a Akane-Chan, Umi-San y Hikari-Chan, en tu departamento?"- el aturdimiento de Naruto por todo lo que había pasado no dejo que hablara.

-"Hokage-Sama, yo les daré alojamiento por el momento en mi casa"- Fueron las palabras de Kakashi.

-"No, ellas se quedarán esta noche conmigo, al igual que Kale y Naruto"- Fueran las palabras de Gohan.

-"Con todo respeto Gohan... ¿QUE VAS HACER CON TANTAS MUJERES?"- Fueron los gritos de Jiraiya.

-"Nada, viejo cochino, por cierto, tome"- Gohan mando a volar los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina, Jiraiya los atrapó -" encarguese por favor, no despertarán hasta mañana, ¡Ah! Y cuando despierten, procura no estar cerca de ellos, tratarán de atacar"- Jiraiya solo pensó en el como los noqueó para que cuando despertarán estarían alertas.

-"Bien, con todo esto resuelto, mañana a primera hora habrá junta en el consejo, los espero a todos ustedes en ella, líderes de clanes, Gohan, ahora eres uno de ellos, así que por favor no demores, Naruto, también estarás en ella por obvias razones"- Sarutobi empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea seguido por sus Anbus y más Ninjas, los líderes de clanes solo dieron una reverencia y ayudaron a los que pudieron, poco a poco se fueron retirando, aún había muchos Ninjas en el suelo.

-"Naruto, puedes decirles donde van a dormir por favor, hay dos camas, son muy grandes, las cuatro caben perfectamente en ellas, cuando termines, por favor, ven aquí, necesitamos hablar"- Naruto se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, miro a las chicas que estaban con caras de preocupación, Gohan se fue al pequeño rio-lago... lo que fuera que había ahí.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo fue con ellas para encaminarlas a la máquina de gravedad, ninguna de la chicas dijo nada, solo dieron un último vistazo a Gohan antes de entrar a la Máquina, pero, una de ellas no aguanto y fue hasta donde Gohan

**_¡hola! no eh muerto, faltó poco, pero aquí sigo, perdonen las lentas actualizaciones, igualmente las historias tienen apoyo, no el que deseó, pero las tienen, sin más, solo les dejo un avance, de más de 5,000 palabras, falta la otra mitad, la actualización dejara de decir ("Avance"), nos vemos la próxima, Cuidense, L@s Quier@._**


End file.
